Le grand jour de Donadieu
by yotma
Summary: Voici une annexe d'Alizea écrite par HGC HydragundamChibimu suite à un pari qu'elle a raté. Les évènements passés qui ont abouti à la naissance d'Alizea. J'espère que cela va vous plaire. Voici le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**Le grand jour de Donadieu**

**Chapitre 1**

_« L'amour est une forteresse_

_Dont les murs sont faits de promesses_

_C'est là que dorment les amants_

_Cachés de tout cachés du temps_

_Et quand leurs lèvres se rejoignent_

_C'est tout l'univers qui s'éloigne_

_Autour, le silence est parfait_

_Comme un instant d'éternité _

_Tourne, tourne, tourne le temps_

_Tout autour des amants… »_

_Michel Fugain, Forteresse_

_La demande, problème insoluble_

_Le Sanctuaire, 19 juin 1737_

Seul dans l'obscurité de son temple, le chevalier d'or du Cancer, Donadieu, tentait vainement de discipliner ses cheveux châtains dont nul peigne ne réussissait jamais à venir à bout. Il avait pris une décision importante malgré son jeune âge : demander sa compagne en mariage. Il avait pensé que cela serait simple mais il n'arrivait pas du tout à trouver les mots idoines pour lui faire part de cela. Le pire, ce serait qu'Harmonie se moque de lui, il n'y survivrait pas. Heureusement, s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire, il savait ce qu'il lui faudrait faire lorsqu'il se trouverait devant elle…

Le jeune chevalier d'or de quatorze ans se rassit à son bureau, froissa le papier qu'il tenait en main, et qui alla rejoindre la pile qui jonchait déjà le sol. Comment dire cela sans forcément paraître malpoli ou rustre ? L'originalité n'était pas son fort, et il regretta d'avoir dormi pendant ses cours de littérature. Au moins, il aurait pu lui écrire un poème !

Il ébouriffa de nouveau sa chevelure dans sa frustration, et recommença à écrire :

_« Très chère, Harmonie, j'ai l'honneur de bien vouloir te demander la permission d'avoir ta main… »_

Il relut ce qu'il venait d'écrire, et biffa d'un geste sec de sa plume la phrase. Non, cela n'allait toujours pas. Allait-il devoir aller prendre les mots d'un autre pour faire une démarche si personnelle ? Il serra les poings : pas question ! Ce seraient ses mots, ou rien !

Le malheureux chevalier d'or, pas encore découragé, continua :

_« Chère Harmonie, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma compagne pour la vie ? »_

Il soupira et grogna :

« Navrant ! »

La phrase subit le sort funeste de la précédente. Donadieu réfléchit un instant, mordillant le bout de sa plume, et finit par écrire :

« Harmonie, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme, de me supporter pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? »

Il soupira : cela dégoulinait de bons sentiments, était politiquement correct et fort bien dit du reste, mais ne lui ressemblait guère, lui le Cancer farceur, superficiel mais aussi cruel quand la fièvre du combat le prenait. Comment faire pour traduire avec ses propres mots ce qui venait du fond de son cœur ? Le jeune homme biffa encore ce qu'il venait d'écrire, et jeta sa plume sur le bureau. C'était le jour le plus important de sa vie, et il allait se le gâcher par des considérations triviales de ce genre. Ce n'était tout de même pas si difficile de faire une demande en mariage, que diable ! Des milliers de personnes en faisaient tous les jours, et voilà qu'il était en train de s'énerver tout seul pour la chose la plus simple du monde. Il posa ses mains sur ses tempes pour essayer de mieux canaliser ses pensées, observa la bague qui attendait sagement dans son écrin, puis reprit sa plume et écrivit :

_« Harmonie, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser et rester avec moi jusqu'au bout de notre vie qui sera sans aucun doute courte vu le métier que nous faisons ? »_

Il grogna encore :

« Ridicule ! »

En plus, ils n'étaient pas de la même religion, lui était un catholique provençal, non pratiquant depuis son enfance, et elle une circassienne orthodoxe qui pratiquait encore et qui était attachée à sa religion. Bon, le problème n'était pas là, c'était une bonne excuse, en fait, et il se focalisa de nouveau sur l'objet de sa réflexion. Sentant sa colère monter, il écrivit :

_« Harmonie, veux-tu pour mari un incapable qui ne peut pas t'écrire trois mots pour te dire qu'il t'aime ? »_

De rage, il froissa la feuille et la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comment lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle ? C'était pourtant simple, et il n'y arrivait pas !

Il se leva, et se remit à faire les cent-pas, les mains dans son abondante chevelure. Cela valait vraiment la peine d'être un chevalier d'or, de disposer de pouvoirs énormes, d'avoir un contrôle sur l'entrée du monde des Morts, s'il n'arrivait même pas à demander à la femme qu'il aimait de l'épouser. Il prit plusieurs longues inspirations, et écrivit :

_« Harmonie, délice de mes jours, accepterais-tu de devenir la maîtresse de ma maison, de mes biens après avoir pris mon cœur en esclavage ? »_

Sa propre mièvrerie le fit rire en lisant ce chef d'œuvre de la littérature sentimentale. Sûr qu'elle allait lui rire au nez en l'entendant débiter ce genre de fadaises. Cela aurait pour effet de dédramatiser la situation, mais ce n'est pas le genre d'effet qu'il voulait produire sur elle. N'y avait-il aucun moyen, qui lui corresponde, de faire sa demande ? Il froissa le parchemin, le jeta d'un geste rageur à terre, en prit un autre et écrivit :

_« Harmonie, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »_

Simple, mais qui lui convenait davantage que toute cette pompe. Pourtant, cela n'exprimait pas encore assez les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers elle. Il aurait voulu trouver des mots plus forts, mais plus simples à la fois, qui rendent ce qu'il était lui, Donadieu…

Il s'assit par terre, et se prit la tête dans les mains, presque au bord des larmes. Comment allait-il réussir à écrire la demande idoine ? Le pauvre Cancer avait envie de hurler à la face du ciel, de la déesse et des hommes qu'il aimait Harmonie, qu'elle était pour lui la seule femme au monde et qu'il voulait partager sa vie pour le reste du temps qu'il leur restait sur cette terre, mais ce n'était pas possible. Harmonie, déjà, était une exception dans le monde résolument machiste des chevaliers d'or, mais, vu qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, personne ne s'en formalisait plus à présent. Dire que leur relation avait commencé par un vase cassé ! Il se rappela cet épisode humoristique, et se mit à rire tout seul. La première fois qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser, elle avait été si surprise et si effrayée qu'elle lui avait cassé un vase sur la tête et s'était enfuie en courant. Cela s'était passé voici un an, et, depuis, ils avaient appris à s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre. Même leur premier véritable baiser, un après-midi de canicule, à l'ombre d'une colonne, avait été quelque peu difficile au vu du peu d'expérience qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre. Leur relation s'était approfondie jusqu'à devenir « cette paix intime et calme où deux âmes se reposent », comme le disaient les textes venus du lointain pays de Shanti. Tout en Harmonie lui plaisait : ses yeux verts de chat, sa crinière ondulée noire comme l'ébène qui mettait en valeur sa peau de lait, son humour particulier, ses rougissements, son intuition féminine et son courage qui faisait d'elle l'un des chevaliers d'or les plus puissants. Dire qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, et que paradoxalement ils s'aimaient, il y avait là de quoi perturber le jugement le plus sain. Il aurait pu longtemps disserter sur elle, mais le propos n'était pas là, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de lui faire sa demande, du moins pas un moyen qui lui convienne…

Il écrivit alors : 

_« Harmonie, veux-tu relever cet ultime défi_

_De m'avoir pour mari_

_Tout au long de notre vie_

_Et pour après aussi »_

Il considéra ses vers d'un air dégoûté, les trouvant de la dernière nullité. Décidément, il n'était pas doué pour la poésie, ce n'était pas par là qu'il devait chercher à briller. Mais il n'était même pas capable de la demander en mariage avec des mots normaux, alors…

Le pauvre Cancer se sentait de plus en plus ridicule, et commençait même à se demander s'il allait vraiment sauter le pas et oser demander Harmonie en mariage. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle lui rît au nez, et la débâcle serait complète !

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, où il allait devenir complètement fou. Le sang battait furieusement à ses tempes, et il se sentait ridicule de se rendre malade pour quelque chose d'aussi simple. Il se leva alors brusquement, ses yeux bleus résolus, et écrivit :

« _Harmonie, veux-tu devenir mon épouse, partager ma vie, mon lit, mon logis, enfin, tout ce qui est à moi, jusqu'à ce que je gagne ma dernière demeure ?_ »

Cela lui convenait mieux, son tempérament gai et farceur ressortait dans cette phrase. Il était enfin parvenu à dire ce qu'il ressentait dans des mots qui étaient les siens, à la fois formalistes et amusants. Tout heureux, il se précipita dans la salle d'eau attenante à la grande salle de sa maison, se décrassa méthodiquement et parvint même à discipliner sa chevelure châtaine. Il se rasa soigneusement, sans se couper. Il enfila une tunique propre, pas élimée comme toutes celles qu'il portait habituellement, et se trouva presque acceptable en se regardant dans le miroir. Il était difficile de reconnaître le Donadieu habituel dans ce jeune homme à la peau un peu hâlée, rasé de frais et à la coiffure plus que correcte. Il saisit l'écrin dans sa main et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers l'endroit où il savait trouver Harmonie à cette heure du jour : sa roseraie. En effet, elle accordait un soin jaloux à l'entretien de ses roses, dont certaines étaient très rares…

A cette heure du jour, le soleil, bien que pâle en cette magnifique journée d'hiver, dissuadait tout le monde de sortir, ce qui l'arrangeait car il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer qui que ce fût, et surtout pas ses pairs. En effet, ceux-ci n'étaient pas au courant de la relation qui existait entre lui et Harmonie, et ils devaient être discrets, ils n'avaient pas le droit. Et pourtant, cet interdit ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir la demander en mariage. Il avait conscience de transgresser plus ou moins le serment prêté à la déesse lorsqu'il était devenu chevalier d'or, bien des années auparavant, mais il était résolu à prêter un autre serment, inconnu cette fois du reste de ses pairs et qui aurait autant d'importance à ses yeux. Et s'il devait être damné dans cette vie et dans l'autre, eh bien tant pis !

Il monta jusqu'au temple des Poissons, et alla jusqu'à la roseraie qui le jouxtait. La dame de ses pensées s'y trouvait, armée d'un sécateur et en train de faire un bouturage. Elle portait une tunique verte et un pantalon court qui s'arrêtait à mi-mollet, sa tenue habituelle à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire. Elle se tourna vers lui, et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle disait, ses yeux verts étincelant :

« Eh bien, tu t'es décidé à plonger dans la mer pour être aussi propre ? »

Ce genre de jeux verbaux était dans leurs habitudes, ils aimaient s'asticoter l'un l'autre, mais Donadieu, nerveux, ne répondit rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire, déjà ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'un seul mot de ce qu'il avait écrit quelques minutes auparavant. Harmonie s'approcha de lui et dit :

« Tu es étrange, aujourd'hui… »

Et elle lui posa la main sur le front. Alors, se souvenant de ce qu'il devait faire, il saisit sa main, s'agenouilla et dit :

« Euh…Harmonie…je… »

Pas moyen de retrouver le moindre mot, il en aurait pleuré. Il serra plus fort sa main pour qu'elle ne se dégage pas, sortit vite l'écrin et le lui tendit en bégayant à demi :

« Harmonie, je…veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Dans sa nervosité, il tira davantage sur sa main et, trop étonnée par sa demande, elle fut déséquilibrée et tomba à terre. Elle se retrouva allongée sur lui, toute surprise…

Bizarrement, elle ne se débattit pas, sentant des sensations particulières lui parcourir le corps. Le contact du corps de Donadieu contre le sien lui procurait du plaisir, elle ne pouvait le nier et cela l'effraya. Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, la respiration courte jusqu'à ce que Donadieu, conscient du réveil de ses hormones et par-là même d'une partie de son anatomie, ne se dégage en rougissant. Harmonie se releva rapidement et dit :

« Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle ! »

Elle haletait encore, et se sentait perturbée par ce qui venait d'arriver. Donadieu continua :

« Ce n'est pas une blague, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie. Je veux que tu deviennes mon épouse, parce que je veux passer avec toi les années qui me restent à vivre… »

Harmonie examina le regard bleu du jeune homme, ce regard qui ne mentait pas. Il acheva :

« J'ai pris cette décision en toute connaissance de cause, figure-toi. Je t'aime, et je veux vivre avec toi, même si pour cela je dois contourner les lois du Sanctuaire… »

Il se mit de nouveau à genoux et reprit :

« Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

Et il lui tendit l'écrin. Harmonie, au bord des larmes, lui dit :

« On ne peut pas se marier, tu le sais bien, les lois l'interdisent… »

Il lui prit la main, et dit tendrement :

« Si je dois être damné, hé bien cela ne me dérange pas, parce que j'aurais vécu le reste de ma vie avec toi… »

Elle continua :

« On ne pourra même pas vivre ensemble, on sera en permanence dans le mensonge, c'est le genre de vie que tu veux nous imposer ? Et le mensonge vis à vis des autres, de la déesse, tu y songes ? »

Donadieu ne cilla pas, et répondit :

« Oui, j'y ai songé, je n'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère. Je sais aussi que la guerre sainte approche, et que nous risquons de ne pas y survivre… »

Un éclair apparut alors dans son regard, et il dit :

« Et puis ce n'est pas un mensonge, mais une dissimulation de la vérité… »

C'était là le Donadieu qu'elle aimait, qu'elle connaissait bien. Jamais place forte plus branlante n'avait été aussi proche de la reddition, mais elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue et poursuivit :

« Et comment comptes-tu surmonter l'obstacle de la religion ? Je suis orthodoxe, et tu es catholique, tu sais très bien que ce ne sont pas les mêmes rites… »

Le Cancer répondit :

« Nous trouverons une solution, mais il va nous falloir des témoins, c'est obligatoire, non ? Qui souhaites-tu ? »

Harmonie rétorqua :

« Hé, je n'ai pas encore accepté, ne t'emballe pas ! »

Donadieu se remit à genoux et dit :

« Harmonie, je t'en supplie, deviens ma femme ou je n'ai plus qu'à me retirer dans un ermitage pour le reste de mes jours, tant ils me seront insignifiants. J'ai prêté serment de fidélité à notre déesse, et je suis prêt à te prêter ce serment également dans le plus légal des mariages… »

Son cœur, déjà son prisonnier depuis un bon moment, fondit littéralement lorsqu'elle le vit à genoux devant elle, son regard bleu sérieux posé sur elle. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant aux enjeux de cette union. Elle aimait Donadieu, cela n'était pas la question, mais il fallait penser aux conséquences. Que faire si leur mariage était découvert, si un enfant venait au monde ? Car il fallait aussi songer à cela, c'était l'une des choses les plus naturelles qui soient. Et pourtant, malgré la guerre sainte imminente, leur position à tous deux, les interdits du Sanctuaire, elle décida d'accepter…

Elle lui tendit sa main gauche et dit :

« J'accepte, je serai ton épouse, Donadieu… »

Le regard bleu du jeune homme s'éclaira, et un large sourire fendit son visage. Il prit la bague, la sortit de l'écrin et dit :

« Que cette bague soit le symbole de notre engagement… »

Et il la glissa à son annulaire gauche. C'était un simple anneau d'argent, le Cancer n'ayant pas les moyens de lui offrir un solitaire, mais elle la trouva superbe. Donadieu dit alors :

« Comme témoins, j'avais pensé à Shanti et Ephrem, qui sont nos amis depuis longtemps et qui ne trahiront jamais notre secret… »

Shanti, la Vierge, réincarnation de Bouddha, Ephrem, le Lion d'or, le meilleur ami de Donadieu, oui, c'était un bon choix. Elle lui répondit :

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée… »

Il se releva, et la prit dans ses bras en disant :

« Tu seras la plus belle mariée qu'on ait jamais vu… »

Elle pouffa et répliqua :

« C'est normal, il n'y a jamais de mariage ici… »

Elle plongea son regard vert dans le sien, et tous deux échangèrent un baiser…

_Les préparatifs_

Jamais Donadieu n'aurait pensé qu'il y avait tant de choses à faire pour pouvoir se marier. Enfin, la date fut arrêtée au quinze juillet suivant. Etant donné le problème de religion, ils décidèrent de faire une cérémonie dans chacune d'elles.

Le plus difficile fut de demander à Ephrem et Shanti d'être les témoins. Même s'ils avaient confiance en eux, ils appréhendaient cela. Ils leur demandèrent de venir pendant un après-midi et Donadieu, qui détestait tergiverser, leur dit :

« Voilà…Harmonie et moi allons nous marier, et nous voudrions que vous soyez nos témoins… »

Dire qu'ils furent étonnés fut un euphémisme, et même Ephrem, bavard impénitent, resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant de dire :

« Vous marier ? Mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux, vous êtes devenus fous ! »

Donadieu prit Harmonie par les épaules et jeta au Lion d'or un regard noir :

« Nous sommes parfaitement sérieux, ne t'en déplaise. Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus d'un an, et nous voulons officialiser notre relation avant la guerre sainte… »

Ephrem se tut, et les observa. Effectivement, il y avait entre eux cette aura particulière qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée, comme si leur amour prenait corps. Shanti, lui, se contenta de les observer, ses yeux sombres allant de l'un à l'autre, avant de dire :

« Je serai honoré d'être votre témoin… »

Personne ne pouvait se targuer de connaître ce qui se passait dans le crâne de l'Indien, mais il paraissait plutôt content de ce qui arrivait. Pourtant, quelque chose dans son regard indéchiffrable laissait penser qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire, comme à son habitude. La rumeur qui courait à son sujet était-elle vraie, était-il vraiment la réincarnation de Bouddha sur Terre ? Ephrem soupira et, alors, dit :

« Si Shanti est devenu fou lui aussi, je n'ai plus qu'à me joindre à cette folie collective, non ? »

Pourtant, le Lion d'or n'en pensait pas moins, comme le devina Donadieu. Il reprit :

« Je pense que vous avez médité et retourné les tenants et les aboutissants dans tous les sens, et je vous connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas une décision prise sur un coup de tête… »

Shanti demanda alors :

« Qu'avez-vous prévu pour la cérémonie ? »

Donadieu grimaça et répondit :

« Les cérémonies veux-tu dire ? En effet, il y aura une cérémonie catholique et une orthodoxe, vu que nous ne sommes pas de la même religion… »

Ephrem se passa la main sur le front d'un air comique et intervint :

« Alors vous avez voulu vous compliquer la vie, hein ? Je vais vous en rajouter : je suis juif séfarade et Shanti est bouddhiste. Comment allez-vous faire ? »

Donadieu répondit sur le même ton :

« La religion des témoins n'a pas d'importance, vais-je te répondre… »

Harmonie, émue, leur dit :

« Merci, merci d'avoir accepté, mes amis, cela me va droit au cœur… »

Le Cancer, plus terre à terre, leur dit :

« Pour les registres, il me faut vos prénoms, noms complets, date et lieu de naissance. Désolé, ce n'est pas moi qui le demande…»

Shanti, le premier, répondit :

« Shanti Jawaharlal Siddharta Vidya, je suis né à Kapilavasthu (note : ville de naissance du Bouddha, à 240 km de Bénarès ) le 9 septembre 1723… »

Ephrem manqua s'étouffer de rire devant les prénoms exotiques du chevalier d'or de la Vierge, mais il parvint à se calmer et dit avec le plus grand sérieux :

« Ephrem David Joas Achaz Ben Nelim, de la tribu de Benjamin, je suis né à Jérusalem le 7 août 1724… »

Donadieu dut demander à plusieurs reprises à ses deux témoins d'épeler leurs noms et prénoms, mais il écrivit soigneusement sur un parchemin les deux états-civils. Ephrem, alors, lui dit :

« Et comment vas-tu surmonter le problème de votre âge ? Je te rappelle que vous avez juste quatorze ans, tous les deux, et que Shanti et moi sommes sensiblement de votre âge… »

Harmonie répondit, la main sur l'épaule de son bien-aimé :

« Administrativement, si tu te souviens bien, nous autres ressortissants du Sanctuaire sommes déclarés majeurs dès l'âge de treize ans pour pouvoir accomplir nos missions, il n'y a donc là aucun problème… »

Décidément, ils avaient vraiment réponse à tout, ce qui prouvait leur détermination. Ephrem alors décida de baisser les bras, et de laisser les choses s'écouler comme elle le devaient…

Donadieu, alors, rassembla le montant de ses économies et s'en alla commander les alliances, qu'il prit le plus simple possible, un jonc d'or. Ils ne pourraient pas les porter en public, mais au moins les accrocher autour d'une chaîne. Sur la sienne, il fit graver : _« D -H 15/7/1737 Notre amour est éternel » _et sur celle d'Harmonie :_ « H-D 15/7/1737 Et même la mort ne pourra nous séparer »._ Cela était terriblement cliché, mais c'était vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout, l'issue de tout cela était leur mort probable pendant la guerre sainte…

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Lorsqu'il alla les chercher, et qu'Harmonie les découvrit, elle poussa un cri de bonheur et dit :

« Elles sont magnifiques, tu t'es ruiné ! »

Donadieu, content qu'elles lui plaisent, se contenta de sourire, de ce sourire canaille qu'elle aimait tant. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis de façon plus appuyée. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, Harmonie rougit, et dit en riant :

« Tu en profites toujours, espère de mal élevé que tu es ! »

Donadieu leva le doigt et dit d'un air docte, une lueur au fond des yeux :

« Ah non ! Si j'en profitais vraiment, ce serait bien pire que cela… »

Harmonie rougit davantage alors que ses grands yeux s'agrandissaient de peur, car elle savait à quoi il faisait allusion, mais Donadieu lui prit la main et dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Je ne ferai rien qui doive te faire souffrir, mon cœur, même si pour cela je dois aller prendre des leçons d'ascèse auprès de Shanti… »

En effet, il connaissait le secret d'Harmonie, qui avait été agressée lorsqu'elle avait huit ans, juste avant d'être découverte par son maître, et avait donc depuis peur du contact intime avec les hommes. Elle avait du mal à faire confiance, les seuls qui trouvaient grâce à ses yeux étaient ses pairs, qu'elle connaissait bien, et surtout Donadieu, qui, à sa façon, lui avait redonné confiance et pour qui elle avait trouvé le courage de surmonter ses blessures intérieures. Harmonie serra davantage la main de son bien-aimé, et plongea son regard maritime dans le sien, voulant lui faire passer ce qu'elle ressentait sans prononcer un seul mot. Donadieu la prit dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui, désireux de la rassurer. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il était prêt à renoncer à ses futurs droits d'époux pour ne pas l'effrayer…

Tout cela se passait sous le nez des autres chevaliers d'or, et les deux tourtereaux étaient assez discrets pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon chez leurs pairs. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'ils étaient sur le point d'unir leurs destins, car ils passaient leurs temps à s'asticoter, voire à se disputer dans les réunions. Souvent, les chevaliers d'or avaient du mal à prendre des décisions à cause d'antagonismes causés par leurs différences de point de vue, mais ils étaient assez sages pourtant pour réussir à se mettre d'accord à la fin…

La cérémonie s'approchait, et il restait encore à trouver les tenues de cérémonie des mariés. Harmonie refusait de mettre ces robes de mariées traditionnelles qui la faisaient ressembler à une énorme meringue, et, après s'être rendue à Athènes pour en essayer quelques-unes, elle n'en trouva pas une qui lui convienne. Elle en était à se rabattre sur celles qu'elle possédait déjà – très peu – , quand Shanti eut un geste très touchant. Ayant eu vent par Donadieu du problème, il se rendit le matin suivant chez Harmonie. Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit, elle vit qu'il tenait une boîte dans ses bras. Surprise, elle lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Shanti sourit légèrement et dit :

« Je suis venu te donner ceci… »

Elle le fit entrer, et, alors qu'elle lui servait une tasse de thé, il dit :

« Donadieu m'a dit que tu n'avais pas de robe de mariée, aussi suis-je venu t'apporter ceci… »

Et il lui donna la boîte. Harmonie l'ouvrit et en tira un magnifique sari de soie beige rebrodé d'argent et d'or, des bijoux, un jupon long de soie brodé d'or et une fine brassière de satin à manches courtes. La tenue était complétée par un voile blanc destiné à couvrir la femme jusqu'aux pieds. Harmonie eut un petit cri et passa sa main sur les magnifiques broderies exécutées avec art sur le tissu. Elle releva la tête et dit :

« Tu es fou, je ne peux pas accepter… »

Shanti expliqua, le plus sérieusement de monde :

« C'était la tenue de mariage de ma mère, Padmaja. Je dois la léguer à mon épouse, mais je sais que je n'en aurai jamais, alors je te la prête pour ton mariage et, si elle te plaît, tu pourras la garder… »

Harmonie en avait les larmes aux yeux, le geste généreux de Shanti lui allait droit au cœur. Sous des dehors et un mode de vie ascétiques, le fier Indien était une âme sensible, et il lui faisait là un cadeau royal. Harmonie prit entre ses doigts le tissu précieux et dit, l'air gêné :

« Je vais peut-être te paraître bête mais…comment revêt-on ceci ? »

Shanti prit la brassière et le jupon :

« Tu mettras ceci, puis, si tu le veux bien, je t'aiderai à mettre le reste… »

Laissant Harmonie les larmes aux yeux, il se retira, conscient d'avoir fait là un geste en accord avec son karma…

Si Harmonie avait son costume, Donadieu, lui, était bien en peine d'en trouver un. Il refusait de mettre ces tenues à perruque poudrée, redingote, culotte que portaient les élégants français, trop peu en accord avec sa personnalité. Il fut étonné de voir arriver Shanti, qui tenait un paquet sous son bras. Le chevalier d'or de la Vierge lui dit :

« Prends ceci, mon ami, voici de quoi régler ton problème… »

Tout aussi étonné que sa future épouse auparavant, Donadieu ouvrit le paquet et y trouva une kurta-pyjama somptueuse en soie bleu nuit, rebrodée de fils d'or et d'argent. Un chapeau carré y était joint…

Abasourdi, Donadieu resta muet un bon moment avant de dire :

« Mais où as-tu trouvé cela ? C'est somptueux, je ne peux pas… »

Shanti l'interrompit :

« Accepter ? C'est ce que m'a dit également Harmonie …alors cessez de vous donner le mot, et fais-moi le plaisir de porter ceci à ton mariage… »

Donadieu ferma un œil et dit :

« Dois-je deviner que tu as aussi donné quelque chose à Harmonie ? »

Shanti répondit :

« Oui, mais tu ne la verras pas avant les cérémonies, cela porte malheur aussi dans la tradition de mon peuple. Pour ton information, ce que tu tiens là était la tenue de noces de mon père, Motilal, j'en ai hérité… »

Donadieu, les yeux humides, demanda à son ami :

« Jamais je ne pourrai assez te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour nous, mon ami… »

Shanti répondit, un air indéchiffrable sur ses traits :

« Soyez heureux, cela ajoutera à mon propre bonheur… »

Une fois de plus, Donadieu eut l'impression que son collègue savait quelque chose que lui-même ignorait, mais il respecta cela et, à sa grande surprise, s'inclina en faisant un namasté impeccable qui alla droit au cœur de l'Indien…

Il fallait encore réfléchir à la logistique, car les deux cérémonies auraient lieu de nuit, et les entrées du Sanctuaire étaient gardées. Comment alors se rendre à Athènes sans se faire remarquer, sans que personne ne se doute de leur absence ? Quatre chevaliers d'or manquants, cela se remarquait tout de même…

Les deux fiancés et leurs témoins y réfléchirent sérieusement, et Ephrem finit par dire, en résumant bien la situation :

« Bref, comment réussir à se faufiler jusqu'à Athènes endimanchés, donc visibles comme un canard sur l'eau, sans être repérés, ni inquiétés pour notre absence injustifiée. Difficile, non ? »

La synthèse du Lion d'or était juste, et fit faire à Donadieu une grimace. Le Cancer serra davantage les doigts d'Harmonie, qu'il tenait entre les siens, et dit :

« Si encore tu avais plus travaillé le pouvoir d'invisibilité, comme Shion, nous n'aurions pas ce problème. Malheureusement, aucun de nous ne maîtrise cela autant que lui, et pas question de le mettre dans la confidence… »

Shanti, qui n'avait encore rien dit, intervint :

« Je peux distraire les gardes avec mon pouvoir d'illusion, mais il faudra que vous passiez vite… »

Ephrem, abasourdi, lui dit :

« Un pouvoir d'illusion ? Encore un autre que tu as gardé en réserve ? »

Sans se démonter, Shanti lui répondit :

« Je ne l'ai pas gardé 'en réserve', comme tu dis, je l'ai toujours eu. Si tu n'avais pas dormi pendant les réunions, lorsque nous étions encore enfants, tu le saurais… »

Ephrem, qui habituellement se serait offusqué, ne réagit même pas et reprit :

« Même avec tes illusions, nous aurons peu de temps, il va falloir trouver une autre solution, car je vois mal Harmonie courir en robe de mariée… »

Donadieu reprit :

« Peut-être pourrions-nous nous changer ailleurs… »

Ephrem dit alors :

« Je me rends parfois à la synagogue d'Athènes, et je connais bien le rabbin. Peut-être pourrait-il mettre à notre disposition un local pour nous changer, ce qui règlerait le problème… »

Donadieu dit :

« Si tu réussissais à faire cela, nous serions tes éternels débiteurs… »

Le Lion sourit et répliqua :

« Fais attention, je pratique des intérêts très élevés… »

Ce soir-là, le treize juillet, deux jours avant la cérémonie, Harmonie, comme à son habitude, prenait soin de ses précieuses roses. Pourtant, son esprit n'était pas à ce qu'elle faisait, et son bras, qui tenait un sécateur, retomba alors qu'elle soupirait. Tout était prêt pour son mariage, mais, depuis quelques temps, elle se posait des questions. N'entraient pas là en ligne de compte ses sentiments pour Donadieu, elle l'aimait sans discussion, mais elle se demandait si elle était vraiment prête à unir son destin au sien, avec tous les arrangements et difficultés que cela comportait. Pas question pour eux d'avouer leur mariage, ni de dormir ensemble très souvent, il allait falloir ruser pour qu'ils puissent s'accorder un peu d'intimité discrète. Et si un enfant venait au monde, comment ferait-elle pour cacher sa grossesse à tous, pour accoucher sans que personne ne se doute de rien ? Tous deux étaient bien sûr d'accord pour dire que le serment qu'ils allaient prononcer l'un envers l'autre était moins important que celui prononcé envers leur déesse, mais tout de même…

Que de complications à venir ! Leur amour n'avait pas sa place au Sanctuaire, mais Donadieu avait décidé de le vivre complètement, en allant jusqu'au mariage. Comment la déesse, qui n'était qu'amour pour le monde, aurait-elle pu condamner cela ? Pourtant, cela était ainsi, nul mariage et nul enfant au Sanctuaire, et surtout pas entre deux membres de l'élite. C'était probablement pour cette raison que jamais aucun chevalier d'or n'avait été une femme, mais Donadieu aimait à dire que c'était la main du destin, par celle de la déesse, qui avait désigné Harmonie pour la servir…

La main de la jeune fille vint frôler sa bague de fiançailles, suspendue à une chaîne autour de son cou. Pragmatique, elle savait que nombre de choses pouvaient venir contrecarrer leurs plans : une alerte, une dénonciation, n'importe quel imprévu. Finalement, cela donnait du prix à une chose lorsqu'on l'obtenait avec difficulté, et elle résolut de garder confiance envers Donadieu, envers Shanti et Ephrem…

_15 juillet 1737_

Depuis qu'il s'était levé, avec le soleil, Donadieu ne tenait plus en place. Cette hyperactivité lui était habituelle mais, depuis quelque temps, elle empirait. La tension ne le quittait pas. Il avait bien essayé de méditer avec Shanti, de courir pendant des heures, mais rien n'y faisait. Ephrem, amusé, lui dit alors qu'ils buvaient une tasse de thé :

« Tu as attrapé la maladie du futur marié, voilà tout… »

Le Cancer regarda son ami et lui dit :

« J'ai du mal à imaginer que c'est ce soir que je serai uni à Harmonie. Il y a tellement de

choses, cependant, qui peuvent arriver… »

Ephrem répondit :

« Si tu penses négatif, tu n'y arriveras jamais. Tout est prêt, il faut cependant espérer un petit coup de pouce du destin pour y arriver. Si vous parvenez à vous unir, c'est que notre déesse aura béni votre union… »

Une grimace comique tordit les traits de Donadieu :

« La déesse, bénir notre union ? Je crains que tu n'aies trop abusé d'alcool à ton petit déjeuner, Ephrem… »

Mais Ephrem était très sérieux, et ajouta :

« Primo : je ne bois jamais l'alcool, ma religion me l'interdit, secundo : Si vous parvenez à vous marier sans anicroches, c'est qu'elle vous aura bénis… »

En effet, le Lion d'or, bien qu'il fût juif, savait que les dieux grecs, y compris sa déesse, étaient omniscients. Il aurait été étonnant qu'ils n'en eussent pas vent…

Donadieu se leva, et considéra le sac de toile dans lequel il avait mis tout ce dont il aurait besoin : papiers d'identité, costume complet, alliances. Le tout tenait peu de place, et n'entraverait donc pas ses mouvements. Heureusement, les gardes n'étaient que de simples humains sans aucun pouvoir, les illusions de Shanti les tromperaient efficacement, mais ce serait à eux de profiter de l'ouverture pour passer…

Harmonie, quant à elle, se trouvait auprès de Shanti avec lequel elle méditait. Son agitation, pourtant présente, ne se manifestait pas de la même façon que celle de Donadieu, elle était plus intérieure. Lasse de faire les cent pas dans les odeurs familières de sa roseraie, elle était allée demander de l'aide à Shanti, sachant que lui pourrait lui apporter le calme qui lui faisait défaut. Elle appréciait le Temple de la Vierge, à la décoration assez spartiate mais aux odeurs d'encens, dans lequel régnait toujours le plus grand calme. C'était comme une enclave hors du monde, dans laquelle l'agitation qui régnait au-dehors n'avait aucune prise. Shanti préservait cela, et il avait fait de son Temple un endroit qui lui rappelait l'Inde de son enfance, où il n'était pas retourné depuis plus de quatre ans, propice à la méditation. Pourtant, aussi calme que fût l'endroit, elle ne parvint pas à s'immerger totalement dans la méditation. Shanti finit par ouvrir les yeux et dit, une lueur de gentillesse brillant dans ses yeux d'ébène :

« Il est tout à fait normal d'être nerveuse avant son mariage. Dans mon peuple, c'est même un signe de bon augure… »

Harmonie lui dit :

« J'ai peur de ne pas être une bonne épouse pour lui, au sens traditionnel du terme… »

Shanti l'arrêta :

« J'ai une réponse à cela : tu ne seras pas une épouse traditionnelle, parce que ton mariage n'en est pas un. De toute façon, je ne t'aurais pas vue femme au foyer, cela n'est pas pour toi… »

Harmonie sourit et, posant sa main sur le bras de son ami, lui dit :

« Merci, Shanti… »

Il avait été convenu de se retrouver à la maison de Donadieu, la plus proche de la sortie, vers 22h00, où il ferait presque nuit. Ephrem, comme il l'avait promis, avait parlé au rabbin Nephtali Kostov, le directeur de la synagogue, et celui-ci, attendri par l'histoire des deux fiancés, avait accepté de mettre à leur disposition l'une des petites maisons attenantes. Tout était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à réussir l'opération 'sortie du Sanctuaire', ce qui était loin d'être gagné.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 3

Ils sortirent tous d'une réunion à laquelle assistaient leurs pairs et les grands maîtres vers 21h30, et, apparemment détaché, chacun regagna sa maison. Donadieu, respirant un grand coup, se lava soigneusement, se rasa de nouveau et se vêtit d'une tunique et d'une grande cape noire qui lui permettraient de se fondre dans la nuit. Chacun d'eux en fit autant, prenant les vêtements qu'ils porteraient à la cérémonie dans un sac qu'ils prirent soin de porter sous la cape. A 22h00 précises, tout le monde se retrouva à la petite maison de bois qu'habitait Donadieu et, utilisant les buissons et les rochers qui abondaient, parvinrent à la sortie du Sanctuaire, abondamment gardée, comme prévu.

Ephrem regarda Shanti et lui dit télépathiquement :

_« A toi de jouer, vieux, et tâche de réussir… »_

Le chevalier d'or de la Vierge ferma les yeux, et provoqua, à l'opposé de leur destination, plusieurs bruits et des ombres, pour faire croire à une présence. Les gardes coururent dans la direction, laissant l'un d'entre eux pour garder le passage. Alors Shanti fit encore plus fort : il produisit l'illusion d'un chevalier d'argent qui, s'étant fait expliquer le problème, ordonna au garde restant d'aller rejoindre ses camarades…

Quand ledit garde rejoignit ses collègues, ceux-ci lui dirent :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On t'avait dit de garder l'entrée… »

Le garde répondit à l'injonction de son collègue :

« On m'a envoyé ici, un chevalier d'argent m'en a donné l'ordre… »

Le chef du peloton, un garde d'un certain âge, rétorqua :

« Et qui garde l'entrée, maintenant ? Franchement, tu n'es pas bien futé ! N'importe qui va pouvoir entrer, à présent… »

Mais le jeune garde était plus renseigné que son aîné :

« Seuls ceux qui sont habilités à le faire le peuvent, le reste des gens ne voient même pas le Sanctuaire… »

Cette dispute était la chance des quatre chevaliers d'or, qui se mirent à courir le plus vite possible en direction de la sortie du Sanctuaire. Ephrem, dans sa hâte, ne remarqua cependant pas un récipient de métal, qu'il envoya proprement valser avec son pied. Le silence de la nuit fut troué par l'énorme bruit que cela produisit, et les chevaliers d'or n'eurent d'autre choix que de courir encore plus vite pour atteindre le rideau de réalité. Ils n'eurent que le temps de le traverser avant de voir les gardes revenir. Le plus âgé dit à celui qui était venu en dernier :

« Il y avait bien quelqu'un, je te l'avais dit… »

Donadieu, dissimulé derrière un rocher, jeta un regard noir à Ephrem avant de lui envoyer ce message télépathique :

_« Bien joué, ça va être gardé deux fois plus maintenant et on va avoir deux fois plus de problèmes ! »_

Le Lion d'or grimaça et rétorqua sur le même mode :

_« Ca va, hein, monsieur le donneur de leçons ! »_

Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de tergiverser, ils devaient aller se changer et gagner ensuite l'église œcuménique où aurait lieu le mariage. Pouvant enfin se téléporter, ils le firent et se retrouvèrent au centre d'Athènes, dans un coin d'ombre, près de la maison qu'Ephrem leur avait obtenue. Il en sortit la clé de sa poche, et la tourna dans la serrure. La maison, qui ne contenait que quelques pièces, était vide mais entretenue. Ils se répartirent dans les pièces du haut, dans lesquelles ils allumèrent des chandelles. Les hommes enfilèrent sans mot dire leurs tenues respectives. Shanti avait revêtu une kurta-pyjama de soie rouge foncé et posé un chapeau traditionnel sur sa tête, et Ephrem une tunique de coton soigneusement brodée par une de ses cousines restée à Jérusalem, son châle de prières et sa kippa. Il portait aussi des sandales de cuir et un pantalon de coton…

Shanti aida Donadieu à s'habiller, puis il alla frappa à la porte d'Harmonie. Elle lui signifia d'entrer, et rougit lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle. En effet, elle ne portait que la brassière de soie et le jupon long, et c'était très dénudé pour elle. Shanti ne releva pas, prit le sari et l'enveloppa dedans à la manière des femmes indiennes. Puis il dit :

« Voilà, il te reste les bijoux à mettre et le voile. Natte tes cheveux, ce sera plus joli… »

Quand elle eut fini, elle ressemblait à la princesse figurée sur les fresques d'Ajanta. Shanti sourit et dit :

« Ma mère serait heureuse de te voir ainsi, tu lui ressembles un peu… »

Boucles d'oreilles, bracelets, ornements de cheveux, broderies réfléchissaient la lumière de la pièce, donnant à Harmonie un air irréel. Shanti posa le voile sur sa tête et dit :

« Voilà, tu es prête… »

Et, avant qu'elle ne puisse le remercier à nouveau, il fit un namasté et s'éclipsa. Il regagna la chambre où se préparaient Donadieu et Ephrem. Les deux hommes attendaient, assis, et Donadieu tournait nerveusement son mouchoir dans ses mains. Shanti leur dit :

« Harmonie est prête, nous devons y aller sinon nous serons en retard… »

Ephrem s'assura qu'il avait les alliances dans sa poche, et donna un coup à Donadieu sur l'épaule avec un sourire. Tout le monde se tut lorsque Harmonie parut. Celle-ci, horriblement gênée, leur dit :

« Hé bien, n'avez-vous jamais vu une femme en robe de mariée ? »

Donadieu regarda Shanti et lui dit :

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour nous, mon ami. Tu nous as fait don de ce que tu avais de plus précieux, des tenues de noces de tes parents, et je suis très sensible au geste… »

Ephrem, lui, dit avec humour mais avec une lueur au fond des yeux :

« Je pense que j'irai visiter ton pays un jour, si toutes les femmes sont vêtues ainsi… »

En effet, sous le voile brodé, on pouvait voir le sari précieux et surtout les bras nus d'Harmonie. Le Cancer jeta un regard noir signifiant 'chasse gardée' à son ami, qui manifestement bavait devant sa future épouse, ce qui fit rire Ephrem…

Donadieu leur dit :

« Le fiacre doit nous attendre, allons-y… »

Et il sourit largement à Harmonie, son regard exprimant son admiration et son amour. En effet, un fiacre les attendait en bas de la maison, et les emmena jusqu'à l'église œcuménique, la seule église d'Athènes qui accueillait des cérémonies de toutes les confessions chrétiennes. C'était un signe de l'importance de la place de la ville dans la chrétienté, même si elle faisait partie de l'empire ottoman. C'était l'endroit idéal pour qu'aie lieu ce mariage si particulier…

Donadieu aida Harmonie à descendre, et, avant d'entrer, dit à ses amis :

« Merci d'être là… »

Shanti se contenta de faire un namasté et Ephrem répondit, sérieusement pour une fois :

« C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites… »

Chacun d'eux avait revêtu les insignes de sa religion, et ce serait sans doute le mariage le plus inter-religieux qui serait célébré ici. Le père Saint-Fargeau, prêtre français, et le Pope Constantinos les attendaient. Shanti dit alors à Donadieu :

« Tu peux maintenant relever le voile d'Harmonie… »

Les mains tremblantes, Donadieu s'exécuta et resta muet devant la rayonnante et exotique beauté de sa future épouse, dont il prit les deux mains dans les siennes. Harmonie lui sourit, et plongea son regard vert dans le sien. Ephrem finit par dire, après s'être raclé la gorge:

« Désolé de troubler votre tête-à-tête, mais ils vous attendent… »

Les deux fiancés allèrent prendre place devant le prêtre français, et la cérémonie catholique commença. Le prêtre parut ne pas être surpris lorsqu'il vit la kippa d'Ephrem et le chapelet d'ambre bouddhiste de Shanti, ainsi que la tenue des mariés. Quant aux fiancés, ils ne voyaient qu'eux-mêmes, presque indifférents à ce que le prêtre disait…

Vint enfin le moment des consentements :

« Donadieu Pascal Elzéar Cabanis, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse devant Dieu Harmonie Mihri Askenem, jurez-vous de la chérir dans la joie et dans la peine, de partager sa vie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

La voix de Donadieu ne trembla pas :

« Oui… »

Des larmes apparurent au coin des yeux d'Harmonie, et le prêtre continua :

« Harmonie Mihri Askenem, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Donadieu Pascal Elzéar Cabanis, jurez-vous de le chérir dans la joie et dans la peine, de lui obéir, de partager sa vie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Les larmes d'Harmonie coulèrent librement sur ses joues, mais elle parvint à répondre, sa voix tremblante d'émotion :

« Oui… »

Ephrem, alors, tendit l'écrin qui contenait les alliances à ses amis, et Donadieu dit :

« Harmonie, par cette alliance, je deviens ton époux et je me donne à toi… »

Et il passa l'anneau d'or à son annulaire gauche. Harmonie, le regard humide, les mains tremblantes, prit l'alliance destinée à Donadieu et dit en la lui passant au doigt :

« Donadieu, par cette alliance je deviens ton épouse et je me donne à toi… »

L'émotion du jeune couple attendrit le prêtre, qui reprit :

« Alors je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage, devant Dieu et devant les Hommes… »

C'était maintenant au tour des témoins d'affirmer leur témoignage. Shanti commença :

« Moi, Shanti Jawaharlal Siddharta Vidya, j'affirme avoir été témoin de l'union de Donadieu Pascal Elzéar Cabanis et d'Harmonie Mihri Askenem… »

Il avait dit cela avec son léger accent, très sérieusement, comme à son habitude. C'était à présent au tour d'Ephrem :

« Moi, Ephrem David Joas Achaz Ben Nelim, j'affirme avoir été témoin de l'union de Donadieu Pascal Elzéar Cabanis et d'Harmonie Mihri Askenem… »

Et le Lion d'or sourit à ses amis. Le prêtre dit alors à Donadieu :

« C'est terminé, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée… »

Donadieu s'exécuta, sous le regard amusé des témoins. Le père Saint-Fargeau sourit et dit à Donadieu, dans la langue de son pays :

« Toutes mes félicitations, monsieur, c'était un honneur que d'avoir à officier pour un compatriote… »

Le Cancer sourit et répondit :

« J'en suis ravi moi-même, et je suis désolé de vous avoir imposé une heure aussi tardive… »

Le prêtre tendit alors le registre, et les mariés ainsi que les témoins signèrent. Une copie avait été établie, que Donadieu rangea soigneusement…

C'était à présent le moment de la cérémonie orthodoxe. Le pope entra, vêtu de ses rutilants ornements sacerdotaux, assisté d'un diacre qui agitait un encensoir répandant une fumée odorante. Il psalmodia des prières pendant qu'Ephrem et Shanti, mis à contribution, tenaient une couronne au-dessus de chacun des jeunes mariés. Puis il y eut la bénédiction, et les consentements échangés – en russe – par les fiancés. Donadieu avait fait l'effort d'apprendre par cœur les phrases, et le regard rempli d'amour d'Harmonie l'en récompensa. Ils se relevèrent enfin, et Ephrem leur dit :

« Toutes mes félicitations… »

Les deux jeunes mariés étaient rayonnants, et Ephrem se sentit terriblement attendri. Finalement, peut-être cette union était-elle une bonne chose…

Cependant, il fallait à présent regagner le Sanctuaire, après avoir signé de nouveau le registre, celui de l'église orthodoxe cette fois. Ils reprirent le fiacre, retournèrent à la maison et se changèrent. Ephrem la ferma soigneusement et leur dit :

« Bon, opération 'retour sans problèmes' maintenant… »

Donadieu grogna :

« Facile à dire, avec le boucan que tu as fait quand nous sommes partis… »

Le Lion d'or prit la mouche et dit très sérieusement:

« Tu vas voir, cela va être à moi de jouer et je te promets que nous passerons sans encombre… »

Harmonie, dubitative elle aussi, n'en dit cependant rien. Ephrem était doté de grands pouvoirs, mais elle savait bien qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir d'illusion ou d'invisibilité. Comment allait-il bien faire ? Pourtant, elle savait que le Lion possédait énormément de ressources, et qu'il ne fallait jamais le sous-estimer…

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le regard de Donadieu ne quittait pas sa jeune épouse. Il ne pouvait croire qu'enfin ils étaient unis, qu'elle faisait désormais partie de sa vie pour le temps qu'il leur restait à exister sur cette Terre et qu'elle était la femme désignée pour lui par les dieux. Harmonie marchait près de lui, mais elle sentait son regard sur elle, provoquant un frisson dans son dos.

Une téléportation, et ils furent à l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Donadieu dit télépathiquement à Ephrem :

_« A toi de jouer, maintenant, môssieur je-sais-tout… »_

Ephrem jeta un regard sur son ami, puis, faisant signe à ses amis de fermer les yeux, se contenta juste de lever une main. Un éclair de lumière aveuglant troua les ténèbres, ayant cet effet sur les gardes qui, paniqués, se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Ephrem se dirigea le plus vite possible vers l'entrée restée vacante, suivi des autres et, quand les gardes eurent retrouvé la vue, Shanti paracheva le travail en implantant l'idée dans leur cerveau que cela avait été un éclair annonciateur d'un orage. Du grand art !

Il était plus de minuit, et tout le Sanctuaire dormait, y compris les autres chevaliers d'or, à mille lieues de s'imaginer ce qui s'était passé. Ephrem fit un clin d'œil et dit à Donadieu :

**« Sois gentil avec ta petite femme, vieux, ou tu auras affaire à moi… »**

Une lueur dans son regard ne laissait aucun doute sur ce à quoi il pensait, mais sa gouaille fit sourire Donadieu. Harmonie rosit, et Shanti, alors, s'inclina en disant :

**« Que Bouddha guide vos pas et répande sur votre union une pluie de roses… »**

Harmonie sourit à son ami, mais ne put rien répondre, les larmes aux yeux. Donadieu, qui n'en était pas loin, répondit :

**« Merci, mon ami… »**

Ephrem donna un coup de coude à Donadieu et lui dit :

**« Allez, la nuit est à vous, moi je vais dormir, je me lève tôt demain… »**

Sur ce, Shanti et Ephrem allèrent se coucher. Une fois seuls, Donadieu embrassa Harmonie et lui dit :

**« Va faire ta toilette la première… »**

Elle tenta de sourire, mais ce fut un sourire tremblant. Prenant ses affaires, elle alla se changer dans la salle de bains et revêtit une chemise de nuit blanche ornée de dentelles, qu'elle avait achetée voici quelques mois. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, témoins de la tension qu'elle ressentait. Que se passerait-il si elle n'était pas en mesure de satisfaire Donadieu, si elle ne pouvait remplir son devoir conjugal ? Bien sûr, il lui avait dit qu'il ne la forcerait en rien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien du poids de son agresseur, de ses mains grasses qui pétrissaient son corps d'enfant, de la douleur et de la honte et, même si elle savait que ce n'était absolument pas pareil, elle avait peine à réfléchir, la panique prenant possession de son corps. Etait-ce cela que devait ressentir une jeune épousée, de surcroît mariée à l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Probablement pas, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle aimait Donadieu, mais avait peur de l'homme qu'il représentait…

La jeune fille s'essuya les yeux, passa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage et inspira un grand coup. Elle était un chevalier d'or, que diable ! Ce genre de faiblesse était indigne d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle fasse confiance à Donadieu…

Quand elle ressortit, il était en train de préparer le lit en sifflotant. Dès qu'il la vit, il lui sourit et dit :

**« Tu es ravissante, chérie… »**

Il finit de tapoter les oreillers et ajouta :

**« Tu peux te coucher, j'arrive… »**

Elle parvint à lui faire un sourire, et se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit dessus avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. L'odeur de Donadieu, qui subsistait dans le lit, cohabitait avec celle de la lavande dont il avait aspergé les draps, et contribua à la calmer quelque peu. Elle se décontracta quelque peu et, épuisée par les émotions de la journée et de la soirée, s'assoupit. Elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit Donadieu sortir de la salle d'eau. Il portait une tunique en coton, assortie à un pantalon court. Dans cette vêture simple ressortait sa beauté virile, mais la panique reprit possession d'Harmonie lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit, regarda son visage pâli et ses grands yeux écarquillés par la peur, caressa son visage :

**« Dors, mon cœur…»**

Tranquillement, il se glissa sous les couvertures, lui tourna le dos et s'endormit rapidement. Harmonie, à la fois déroutée et touchée par son geste, ne tarda pas non plus à trouver le sommeil. Elle se réveilla quelques courtes heures plus tard, alors que le jour allait se lever et le Sanctuaire reprendre vie. Donadieu avait mis son bras en travers d'elle, et son visage était tourné vers elle. Abandonné dans le sommeil, il était serein, et un léger sourire flottait sur son visage. Elle se sentit attendrie par cette vision, et se dit que jamais il ne lui avait semblé si beau. Malheureusement, elle devait s'arracher à lui, à cette chambre, et regagner la sienne. Très doucement, elle déposa un baiser sur son front et se dégagea de son étreinte, avant de s'habiller et de regagner, par un chemin détourné qu'elle connaissait, sa propre maison. Elle se nettoya, et se mit à rire seule quand son regard tomba sur l'anneau d'or qu'elle avait à l'annulaire gauche. Ils l'avaient fait ! Ils avaient réussi à s'unir malgré les lois du Sanctuaire, à prouver que leur amour pouvait être plus fort que les convenances et les interdits.

Tout le monde dormait encore, et un jour gris, jour encore teinté de nuit, était en train de se lever. C'était son premier jour de femme mariée, mais il ne serait pas tout à fait différent du précédent. Avec un soupir, elle tira de sa poitrine la chaîne d'argent à laquelle était suspendue sa bague de fiançailles et retira son alliance, qui alla la rejoindre. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient : condamnés à s'aimer dans le secret, unis devant Dieu mais pas devant les hommes. L'Harmonie qui s'était réveillée ce matin auprès de Donadieu n'avait à proprement parler rien de différent de celle d'hier, mais elle savait que, le jour où elle serait vraiment l'épouse du Cancer, tout changerait…

En tout cas, elle ne pouvait nier avoir pris un certain plaisir à regarder Donadieu dormir, ainsi qu'au contact de son bras sur elle. Elle rougit à cette évocation de ce moment d'intimité et, après avoir fait sa toilette, s'habilla, comme elle le faisait tous les jours. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était mariée que ses tâches disparaissaient, bien au contraire. Elle ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention sur elle, aussi devait-elle vaquer à ses devoirs le plus normalement du monde, ainsi que son époux. Son époux…elle devrait prendre l'habitude de le considérer ainsi. Elle s'observa dans le miroir : son teint était plus rose que jamais, et une étincelle nouvelle ornait ses yeux verts. Se pouvait-il que le mariage change une femme à ce point ? En tout cas, elle était plus amoureuse que jamais de Donadieu, cela du moins n'avait pas changé…

Quand elle arriva au palais, il n'y avait là que Ladislas, Dohko, Shion et Shanti, très occupés à lire et commenter différents rapports. Le Bélier d'or leva ses yeux pourpres de la liasse de papier qu'il lisait et dit :

**« Si tu viens pour la réunion, elle ne commencera que dans une demi-heure, la déesse est en méditation… »**

Harmonie s'assit, saisit elle aussi un rapport et répondit :

**« Ce n'est pas grave… »**

Elle n'aimait pas tellement ces réunions, mais elles étaient nécessaires pour parler des problèmes de gestion du Sanctuaire et y faire face ensemble. Les grands maîtres y assistaient aussi, et, souvent, leur expérience était très utile pour débrouiller certains soucis. Ce matin, elle avait peine à se focaliser sur le rapport qu'elle lisait, toute à son nouveau bonheur, mais finit par parvenir à faire abstraction des autres pour retrouver sa sérénité intérieure.

A midi, quand ils sortirent après leur matinée de travail, la chaleur était si étouffante qu'elle eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb tombait sur ses épaules. Elle fit un sourire à Ephrem, revenu de sa mission, et à Shanti, et gagna sa petite maison. A cette heure, personne ne se serait risqué dehors, et elle voulait se retrouver un peu seule avec ses pensées. Elle accueillit la relative fraîcheur de la maison de briques peinte en blanc avec un soupir d'aise, et s'abattit sur un fauteuil. Elle vivait là depuis longtemps, mais la chaleur la dérangeait toujours autant. Elle avait peu dormi la nuit précédente, et, la chaleur aidant, la tension se relâchant, finit par s'assoupir. Dans son sommeil, il lui sembla ressentir une onde de chaleur dévalant sa colonne vertébrale, comme si elle se trouvait au soleil le plus dévorant, mais, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Donadieu, penché sur elle, était en train de l'embrasser. Dès qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux, il cessa et dit :

**« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, tu étais si belle… »**

Rouge de confusion, Harmonie se dégagea et dit :

**« Je croyais que tu faisais la sieste… »**

Le Français secoua la tête et sourit :

**« Je n'avais pas sommeil du tout après avoir dormi auprès de ma jeune et tendre épouse… »**

De rouge, Harmonie tourna à l'écarlate et ne put rien répondre. Donadieu prit sa main et dit :

**« J'ai bien l'intention de tenir ma promesse, et de rester ton époux-chevalier servant tant que tu le désireras… »**

Harmonie sourit doucement et répondit en s'assombrissant :

**« Je suis désolée, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette appréhension, chéri. Je me dis pourtant que tu es l'homme que j'ai choisi, que j'aime à un point que tu n'imagines pas, mais j'ai peur de toi tout de même… »**

Donadieu comprenait bien cela, et dit :

**« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, nous prendrons le temps qu'il faudra… »**

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la scène dont il avait été témoin la nuit précédente : le regard élargi par la peur d'Harmonie, son corps tremblant, son visage pâle. Pourtant, même ainsi, terrassée par ses démons, elle était si belle qu'il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Pris, comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, d'une poussée de haine envers celui qui l'avait violentée, il resta cependant impassible…

Elle lui demanda alors :

**« Crois-tu que nous ayons bien fait ? Le secret va être difficile à garder à présent… »**

Il l'attira à lui, la serra dans ses bras et dit :

**« Nous vivrons cela au jour le jour, mais, si je dois répondre de notre union devant la déesse, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde et ne regretterai rien… »**

Elle posa sa joue contre sa poitrine, et ajouta :

**« Tu ne seras pas seul à porter cela, je serai avec toi…les serments que nous avons échangés ne sont pas un vain mot… »**

Le bruit du cœur de Donadieu la rassura, et elle sentit la fatigue s'abattre sur elle d'un coup, avant de s'endormir ainsi sous le regard ému et attendri de son jeune époux. Doucement, il la souleva, l'allongea sur son lit et la laissa reposer…

Dehors, le soleil brillait de toute sa force, mais le méridional n'en avait cure. Cela lui rappelait son enfance en Provence, il n'y manquait que le chant des cigales. Il marcha un moment, ses sandales de cuir faisant se soulever la poussière du chemin, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était heureux, mais ce bonheur se teintait d'une amertume qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait réfléchi avant les cérémonies, mais il prenait durement conscience encore une fois que son mariage n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Tout ce qui était d'ordinaire normal pour des jeunes mariés, la vie commune, le lit commun surtout, était presque impossible à envisager dans leur cas. Comment dormir ensemble en restant sur le qui vive en permanence, en devant écourter leurs heures d'intimité pour vivre ensuite le reste de leur vie diurne séparés ? Il avait envisagé cela auparavant, mais cela prenait maintenant une réalité dérangeante. Il joua machinalement avec son alliance suspendue à son cou par une chaîne d'argent, et entra sans réfléchir dans sa maison. Il s'abattit sur son lit, où subsistait encore l'odeur d'Harmonie, une odeur florale, délicate, féminine, et sourit, essayant d'oublier les pensées tristes qu'il venait d'avoir…

_15 août 1737_

Le soleil de l'aube colorait le Sanctuaire de rose, mais, comme chaque jour, Harmonie était déjà levée. Quand elle s'était éveillée, elle avait dû reconnaître que Donadieu lui manquait. Ils dormaient ensemble une ou deux nuits par semaine, et elle s'était habituée à sentir sa peau d'homme contre la sienne. Curieusement, ce contact, bien que gênant au début, lui paraissait à présent agréable, et elle savait gré des efforts consentis par son époux sur ce plan-là. Pas une seule fois il n'avait essayé de jouir de ses droits, se contentant de l'embrasser parfois de façon très appuyée, ce qui, elle devait bien l'admettre, provoquait chez elle des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais encore ressenties et qui l'effrayaient quelque peu…

Elle s'aspergea d'eau, puis enfila une tunique et un pantalon légers avant de se rendre à sa serre. Elle s'occupait de ses plantes très tôt le matin, avant les grosses chaleurs, et avait souvent le plaisir de voir s'épanouir à l'aube ses roses rares. Elle se sentait toujours chez elle au milieu de ses fleurs, et respira tranquillement leur parfum délicat…avant de sentir un frisson d'un tout autre ordre lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Elle se retourna, et vit Donadieu, qui se tenait derrière elle et venait de lui embrasser la nuque, ce qui lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc de plaisir. Le souffle court, elle le regarda, ses yeux écarquillés noyés, et il lui dit :

**« Hé bien, voici comment tu accueilles ton époux adoré ? »**

Le corps encore bouleversé par ce qu'elle venait de ressentir, un spasme tordant son bas-ventre, elle lui répondit :

**« Oui…non…enfin tu m'as surprise… »**

Donadieu, l'espace d'un instant, avait vu apparaître dans les yeux de sa jeune épouse pour la première fois une lueur de désir, et sourit largement. Il s'était juré d'attendre, mais cette lueur transforma le sang dans ses veines en lave. Respirant rapidement, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour lui cacher le trouble qui l'envahissait. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Harmonie, le souffle court elle aussi, le serra davantage contre elle, se cambrant involontairement contre lui. Pourtant, effrayée, elle chercha à le repousser, ses yeux verts s'ouvrant alors sur une étincelle de terreur. Donadieu, alors, eut un sursaut de lucidité et la lâcha en disant :

**« Excuse-moi, mon cœur… »**

Harmonie avait à peine compris ce qui venait de se produire, mais savait que, s'il n'avait pas arrêté là, cela aurait très vite dégénéré, et qu'elle n'était pas prête à cela. Elle regarda son époux et lui dit :

**« Je…je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas…ce qui s'est produit… »**

Donadieu déposa un baiser léger sur le front d'Harmonie et répondit :

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, cela n'a rien que de très normal… »**

Il connaissait très peu les mécanismes du corps féminin, mais il pouvait deviner que c'était le corps de sa jeune épouse qui avait là manifesté du désir, malgré le mal psychologique et physique résultant de son agression. Comment réussir à la débarrasser des séquelles de celle-ci, encore saignantes ? En tout cas, il était bien décidé à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait, et la réaction que venait d'avoir Harmonie le confortait dans sa patience…

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_« Donne-moi le temps_

_D'apprendre ce qu'il faut apprendre_

_Donne-moi le temps_

_D'avancer comme je le ressens_

_Y'a pas d'amour au hasard_

_Ou qui arrive trop tard_

_J'apprendrai le temps d'attendre… »_

_Jenifer, __Donne-moi le temps_

Un peu plus tard, Shanti vit arriver Harmonie, quelque peu agitée. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui, et attendit qu'elle parle. Elle resta assise près de lui un moment, goûtant le calme qui régnait dans le temple de la Vierge, puis dit :

« Shanti…tu crois que je pourrai être un jour la véritable épouse de Donadieu ? Je…je n'arrive pas à… »

L'ascète ne pourrait pas l'aider directement, lui qui avait renoncé aux plaisirs de ce monde, mais il possédait une expérience et une sagesse héritées de son peuple qui pourrait probablement l'aider. Et puis, ne disait-on pas qu'il était la réincarnation de Bouddha ?

Il réfléchit un long moment, et finit par dire, posant ses yeux d'ébène sur elle :

« L'essentiel, c'est que tu ne laisses pas tes blessures anciennes t'empêcher d'être heureuse. L'homme qui t'a violentée exerce encore une sorte de pouvoir sur toi, tu dois t'en débarrasser pour devenir enfin la véritable épouse de Donadieu. Chez moi, les femmes apprennent dès l'enfance à satisfaire les désirs de leurs époux, peut-être te sentirais-tu mieux si tu apprenais toi aussi… »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harmonie entendait une chose pareille. Dans l'empire ottoman, d'où elle était originaire, les femmes destinées au harem des nobles et du sultan étaient instruites dans l'art de l'amour. Shanti avait raison : elle devait se débarrasser de cette ombre qui lui rongeait l'âme pour enfin se donner entièrement à Donadieu…

Elle continua :

« Donadieu m'a dit qu'il ne me forcerait en rien, mais j'ai honte des efforts que je lui impose. Je le repousse dès que nous devenons trop proches… »

Shanti dit alors :

« Je n'ai pas grande expérience sur le sujet, mais je peux te dire ceci : laisse-toi guider par ton instinct, lui te dira et, lorsque tu seras prête, tout se passera bien… »

Depuis leur petite enfance, Shanti avait toujours eu le don de calmer et rassurer ses angoisses les plus intimes. Pourtant, c'était de Donadieu dont elle était tombée amoureuse, de cet homme si différent d'elle, si peu fait pour elle. L'amour avait parfois de ces retours étranges…

Pourtant, l'heure n'était pas aux tergiversations, mais aux réunions. La déesse l'avait convoquée en compagnie de Shion du Bélier, de Ladislas du Verseau, d'Amphialaos des Gémeaux, et de Donadieu aussi. La déesse présidait cette assemblée et, plus d'une fois, Harmonie sentit son regard sur elle, comme si elle savait, ce qui était probablement le cas. A côté de cela, aucun de ses autres pairs présents ne semblait se comporter différemment, même pas Shion, pourtant doté de très puissants pouvoirs psychiques. Même Donadieu ne la regarda pas, pour une fois concentré sur l'objet de la réunion. Il s'agissait de la réapparition de créatures mythologiques dans plusieurs régions du monde, les gouvernements avaient demandé de l'aide au Sanctuaire, comme cela se faisait en pareil cas, et la déesse, alors, avait pris sa décision. Elle désigna Shion, Donadieu et Amphialaos pour s'occuper de cette affaire. Mortifiée à l'idée d'être séparée de son époux, Harmonie n'en montra rien mais, à la fin de la réunion, elle sortit rapidement, incapable de retenir davantage les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Donadieu, pourtant pressé, la suivit et la rejoignit alors qu'elle était dans sa serre. Emu par son visage mouillé, il lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, je reviendrai entier. Ce ne sont pas quelques monstres qui vont réussir à avoir ma peau ! »

Comme à son habitude, il fanfaronnait pour la rassurer, et cela lui alla droit au cœur. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et se serra contre lui, voulant s'imprégner de son odeur virile qu'elle aimait tant. Le Cancer embrassa ses cheveux et lui dit :

« Tu me manqueras, mon cœur, mais je vais tout faire pour régler cette affaire au plus vite… »

Après un dernier baiser, il sortit, laissant Harmonie seule avec sa peine…

Il lui sembla qu'avec le départ de son époux, la moitié de son cœur était partie avec lui, qu'elle était comme absente au milieu du monde pourtant familier du Sanctuaire. Les heures succédaient aux heures, les jours aux jours sans qu'elle y fît attention. Sous le regard amical mais inquiet de Shanti et Ephrem, elle était comme une fleur qui dépérit lorsqu'on lui ôte lumière et eau. Elle passait davantage de temps dans sa serre, n'en sortant que pour accomplir ses devoirs quotidiens, mais aucun de ses pairs ne se soucia vraiment de ses traits tirés. A Amédéo qui lui demandait des nouvelles de sa santé, elle répondit qu'elle dormait assez mal à cause de la chaleur, encore vive la nuit malgré le fait qu'on était presque au mois d'octobre à présent. Explication parfaitement plausible au vu des circonstances…

Quelques nouvelles parvinrent au Sanctuaire, mais Donadieu évita de lui écrire directement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. L'affaire était plus difficile que prévu, et ils se trouvaient pour l'instant chez Shion, à Jamir, courte halte dans leur route vers la Chine où un autre monstre avait été découvert. Bref, les nouvelles étaient bonnes, et elle pria pour qu'elles le restent, même si son époux était loin d'elle et qu'il lui manquait horriblement…

Elle décida de mettre à profit ce temps pour travailler sur elle-même, et enfin éradiquer ses démons intérieurs. Tout d'abord, cela commençait par ancrer dans son esprit le fait que tous les hommes n'étaient pas violents et dominateurs. Dans ce cheminement mental, Shanti lui fut d'une grande aide, et lui prêta un livre dans lequel étaient détaillés les Sutras de Patanjali (une des doctrines fondatrices du yoga). Il guida ses premiers exercices, et la laissa ensuite seule à la découverte de son propre corps. C'était à la fois un travail physique et mental, elle devait se réapproprier son corps de façon adéquate pour pouvoir ensuite en avoir un contrôle parfait. Cela cependant ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir encore quelques appréhensions quant aux réactions pourtant parfaitement normales de désir qu'elle avait déjà eu. Le psychisme jouait là un grand rôle, et, malgré les exercices de yoga, elle savait que ce serait très difficile. Elle savait également très bien que, si son esprit refusait toute union, son corps réagirait dans le même sens et que cela la mettrait encore dans une situation embarrassante vis à vis de Donadieu. Ceci lui posait problème, et, même si le yoga lui permettait d'avoir un contrôle à la fois physique et mental, le traumatisme subi était encore bien présent…

Elle devait bien s'avouer que Donadieu lui manquait. Ce n'était pas seulement son absence, mais aussi quelque peu, et à sa grande surprise, un manque physique. Ses baisers lui manquaient. Curieusement, si elle avait encore peur, elle s'apercevait, en y réfléchissant, que, malgré tout cela, elle aimait sentir Donadieu l'effleurer la nuit, lorsqu'il se rapprochait d'elle en dormant. Bien souvent, elle avait envie de se serrer contre lui mais, consciente des efforts qu'il faisait, elle n'osait pas…

Elle n'eut plus de nouvelles assez vite, et tout cela la distrayait de son inquiétude. Pourtant, par le lien particulier qu'elle avait avec Donadieu, elle savait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, cela la rassurait quelque peu…

Ce soir-là, près d'un mois après le départ de Donadieu, elle soupira une énième fois en brossant ses cheveux d'ébène, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit de dentelles. Malgré tout son cheminement intérieur, qui l'avait fait beaucoup progresser, elle devait bien s'avouer craindre encore quelque peu l'accomplissement de l'acte. Pourtant, elle s'était documentée, jusqu'à emprunter discrètement dans la zone sécurisée de la bibliothèque un exemplaire du Kama sutra Indien. C'était ce dont Shanti lui avait parlé, la science qu'apprenaient les femmes indiennes pour satisfaire leur seigneur et maître, mais, si elle apprit un certain nombre de choses, cela ne la rassura pas tout à fait…

Quelque chose, un effleurement, l'éveilla dans la nuit. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle reconnut l'aura familière de Donadieu. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et le regarda en souriant. Son époux était torse nu, et était en train de se glisser sous les draps. Il sourit largement et dit :

« Désolé si je t'ai réveillée, je voulais te faire la surprise à ton réveil. Nous venons de rentrer, mais tu m'as tellement manqué que j'espère que tu m'autoriseras à dormir auprès de toi cette nuit… »

Donadieu avait maigri, et avait perdu un peu de son hâle habituel. Deux nouvelles cicatrices fraîches marquaient son torse, mais il semblait en bonne santé. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et laissa l'émotion qui la gagna déborder en balbutiant :

« Toi, enfin…je n'avais plus de nouvelles, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur, même si je sentais ton aura… »

Donadieu serra sa jeune épouse contre lui, et dit :

« Allons mon cœur, ne pleure pas, je suis de retour maintenant, nous avons fait de la bouillie de tous ces monstres mythologiques. Shion nous a fait les honneurs de sa maison, le paysage est magnifique, là-bas, j'espère pouvoir t'emmener un jour visiter l'Himalaya… »

Comme à son habitude, il utilisait l'humour pour dédramatiser la mission qu'il venait d'effectuer et, d'après ce qu'elle en voyait, avait dû être loin d'être facile. Il s'allongea et dit :

« Dormons, à présent, nous parlerons demain, je suis épuisé… »

Il se mit sur le côté, tira le drap sur lui et soupira d'aise. Il s'endormit rapidement, sous le regard d'Harmonie, attendrie et – même si elle n'en avait pas tout à fait conscience – émoustillée par sa présence dans le lit. Pour la première fois, elle osa affronter ses peurs et se pelotonna contre lui, respirant son odeur masculine avant de s'endormir à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres…

Donadieu se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, et s'aperçut alors qu'Harmonie était endormie contre lui. Cela était déjà arrivé, mais, cette fois, il sut que c'était intentionnel de sa part car elle lui tenait le bras. Doucement, il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne se réveilla pas, et soupira d'aise. Doucement, tout doucement, il commença à la caresser, et Harmonie, encore endormie, émit un léger gémissement. Plus ou moins étonné par sa réaction, il continua, sa main se faisant plus insistante et se dirigeant vers des zones plus que sensibles. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout à fait qu'elle était quasiment éveillée et, donc, parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle n'avait pas le même comportement que d'habitude, et il s'arrêta, mais elle lui dit dans un chuchotement, rouge de confusion :

« Continue, ne t'arrête pas… »

Encore plus étonné, il n'osa pas remettre ses mains sur elle et se releva, indécis. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa décision car quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte et crier d'une voix forte :

« Harmonie, lève-toi, la déesse nous demande ! »

Elle reconnut la voix de Ladislas du Verseau, qui roulait tout le temps les 'r' à cause de son accent polonais. Heureusement, il n'entra pas et les deux époux durent attendre un petit moment pour sortir de la maison et ainsi ne pas être remarqués. Donadieu, les cheveux en bataille, se frotta ostensiblement les yeux et gémit, montrant de la main Shion, Ladislas et Amphialaos :

« Cela fait seulement trois heures que nous sommes rentrés de mission. On pourrait savoir ce qui se passe ? »

La déesse fit son entrée, tenant son sceptre en main, et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Elle commença :

« Désolée de vous avoir réveillés, mais cela ne souffrait pas de retard. Quelqu'un a forcé l'entrée du Sanctuaire… »

Cette annonce provoqua une clameur de surprise parmi l'auguste assemblée, mais la déesse éleva les bras en disant :

« Nous ne savons pas encore de qui il s'agit, aussi vais-je vous envoyer garder vos temples et ai-je mis tout le Sanctuaire en alerte maximale… »

Donadieu perçut le soupir mental de sa jeune épouse. Décidément, pas moyen d'être seuls…

Pourtant, chacun d'eux avait une haute conscience de son devoir, et savait où il se trouvait. Après tout, leur fidélité allait à leur déesse et à la sauvegarde de la Terre, leurs vies et leurs émotions étaient peu de choses à côté de ce grand dessein. Pourtant, Harmonie eut un sursaut de révolte, que Donadieu perçut : pourquoi étaient-ils toujours obligé de se sacrifier pour que les autres gens puissent vivre en paix, ignorer ce qui en coûtait aux gens du Sanctuaire pour les protéger ?

Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas le choix, une fois de plus le devoir primait sur tout le reste. Donadieu prit donc position dans le temple du Cancer, alors qu'Harmonie, revêtue elle aussi de son armure, commençait à attendre dans le temple des Poissons. En quelques expirations, elle parvint à évacuer toute sa frustration, et retrouva vite son calme habituel. Il lui fallait rester concentrée à tout prix…

Les heures passèrent, mais rien ne semblait se passer jusqu'à ce qu'une rumeur et une aura offensives apparaissent près de Shion du Bélier. L'atlante ne vit rien mais ressentit une aura grâce à ses pouvoirs mentaux particuliers, et l'interpella :

« Qui que vous soyez, vous ne rentrerez pas ici… »

Les yeux pourpres du chevalier d'or restèrent extrêmement calmes. L'ennemi était encore invisible, mais il percevait ses déplacements. Pourtant, le Bélier d'or ne vit rien venir lorsqu'une vague d'énergie énorme, bien plus puissante que ce qu'il aurait pu produire, le frappa de plein fouet dans le dos, en traître. Il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et tomba face contre terre, assommé…

Ses pairs sentirent le problème et Amédéo, le massif Taureau, élimina l'un des cinq intrus mais ne put empêcher les autres de passer. Amphialaos, le calme Gémeaux, en tua deux autres. Donadieu, ravi de se dépenser un peu, envoya ad patres le dernier, s'offrant le luxe d'un sourire carnassier quand l'ennemi expira. En effet, bien qu'il eût un tempérament assez calme, la fièvre du combat le gagnait parfois et son regard bleu se teintait alors d'une flamme qui faisait reculer même les adversaires les plus rebelles. Les pattes de crabes qui enveloppaient sa chevelure châtaine en désordre formaient un halo doré qui ajoutait à cette impression particulière…

Shion reprit conscience avec un affreux mal de tête quelques heures plus tard, à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire, sous le regard goguenard et quelque peu moqueur de quelques-uns de ses pairs. Le pauvre Bélier d'or, douze ans et demi, se sentait vraiment ridicule de s'être fait avoir, mais Amphialaos lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si nous n'avions pas senti tes difficultés nous n'aurions pas pu agir… »

Le Gémeaux avait toujours le mot qu'il fallait, et rendit son estime de soi à Shion. Le Bélier dit alors :

« Sait-on enfin qui ils étaient ? »

Ephrem secoua la tête :

« Non, mais j'en ai une petite idée… »

A vrai dire, tout le monde avait pensé à Hadès, l'ennemi séculaire de leur déesse, en passe de se réveiller. Les dates ne correspondaient pas tout à fait, mais ce pouvait très bien être un éclaireur…

Dehors, le jour s'était levé, et le soleil d'automne se déversait sur le 25 septembre 1737. Malgré leur fatigue, les chevaliers d'or ne pouvaient pas se reposer, ce qui venait de se passer les perturbait encore. Ceux qui avaient rencontré les ennemis allèrent faire leur rapport à la déesse, y compris Shion, affligé d'une énorme bosse sur la tête, que dissimulaient partiellement ses épais cheveux vert fonçé.

Une réunion importante eut lieu au début de l'après-midi, mais la déesse dut feindre de ne pas remarquer les cernes et les bâillements de ses chevaliers d'or. Tous tombèrent d'accord sur le fait que ces formes – on ne pouvait pas appeler cela des êtres humains – devaient être des éclaireurs d'Hadès. Le réveil du dieu des Enfers n'était pas prévu, selon les étoiles, avant au moins une bonne dizaine d'années, mais la jeune déesse savait que ce n'était pas là une science exacte. Consciente que, si elle prolongeait encore la réunion, elle allait avoir tous ses chevaliers d'or endormis, elle les renvoya exceptionnellement à leurs appartements se reposer. A regret, les jeunes époux se séparèrent, et chacun regagna sa maison. Donadieu, bien qu'encore frustré, était épuisé par son mois passé à exterminer des monstres mythologiques, et s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd. Harmonie, elle, avait moins besoin de sommeil que lui, mais elle s'endormit aussi, allongée sur son lit toute habillée…

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil dardait ses rayons orangés sur la pierre blanche du Sanctuaire. Elle se rappela alors que ce qu'elle avait pensé impossible voici seulement un mois avait failli arriver. Son corps s'était livré aux caresses de Donadieu, et elle avait trouvé cela agréable, très agréable. Pourtant, il s'était arrêté lorsqu'elle l'avait encouragé, interloqué, il y avait de quoi. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle était prête…

Elle sortit de chez elle et s'engagea dans un chemin de terre qui longeait le Zodiaque d'or. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle croisa Shion. L'atlante, assis sur un tronçon de colonne, marmonnait des mantras. Cela ne l'étonna pas, car elle savait qu'il était, comme Shanti, un bouddhiste pratiquant. Le Bélier d'or, sentant sa présence, ouvrit les yeux et dit :

« Viens-tu seulement de t'éveiller ? »

Le regard pourpre de l'adolescent pétillait de malice, et Harmonie dit :

« Oui, mais je crois que tu n'as pas de leçons à me donner vu ta bosse… »

Il esquissa une grimace, mais n'alla pas jusqu'au bout et dit :

« Cela fait une drôle d'impression de savoir la guerre sainte si proche à présent. Auparavant, elle n'était pour moi qu'une vague date, mais, à présent qu'Hadès envoie des éclaireurs, elle prend une substance nouvelle… »

Harmonie, plus âgée que lui, restait souvent étonnée de la maturité du Bélier d'or. Elle lui répondit :

« Bientôt nous y serons, effectivement, et nous devons nous y préparer au mieux, tu as raison… »

L'atlante sourit, et reprit ses prières alors qu'Harmonie reprenait sa route, brusquement envahie par la honte. Comment pouvait-elle penser à ses hormones alors qu'ils étaient si proches d'une guerre sainte qui, s'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de l'endiguer, anéantirait toute la Terre ? Quelle importance aurait alors son problème de couple ?

Les jours suivants, prise par ses diverses obligations, elle eut à peine le temps de voir Donadieu, à sa grande honte. Elle régla différents problèmes, aidée des grands maîtres, et parvint à venir à bout d'un souci causé par deux filles du camp d'entraînement qui s'amusaient à racketter les plus jeunes. Malgré la menace prégnante de la guerre sainte, le Sanctuaire continuait à vivre normalement…

Donadieu, lui, était allé voir Ephrem, désireux de s'épancher quelque peu. Il était rentré d'une mission difficile, et son épouse le regardait à peine, sans compter les étrangetés de son comportement. Si Ladislas n'était pas arrivé, elle serait vraiment devenue son épouse alors qu'avant son départ elle le craignait encore. Ephrem, qui eut une forte envie de rire, se retint cependant de le faire lorsque le Cancer désemparé lui jeta un regard noir. Le Français se voûta et dit à son ami pour terminer :

« Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes… »

Le Lion d'or regarda son ami et lui dit :

« Je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire mais j'estime que tu es injuste avec ton épouse, voici pourquoi je le fais. En effet, pendant que tu étais absent, Harmonie a pratiqué le yoga chaque jour, d'abord avec l'aide de Shanti, puis seule, ceci afin de se débarrasser de ses appréhensions. Elle voulait affronter ses propres démons afin de se rendre, selon ses propres mots 'digne de toi'… »

Le Cancer, abasourdi, se tut, et Ephrem acheva :

« Tu sembles oublier, aussi, qu'au même titre que toi elle a ses obligations, et que celles-ci sont très prenantes en ce moment. Au lieu de pleurnicher, tu devrais essayer de la comprendre… »

Donadieu s'aperçut avec horreur que son ami comprenait mieux son épouse que lui-même. Comment n'avait-t-il pu s'apercevoir de cela tout seul ? Ephrem, se rendant compte du malaise de son ami, lui dit :

« Ce dont vous avez besoin, c'est d'un peu d'intimité pour vous retrouver et parler un peu. Je crois savoir que l'affaire dont elle était chargée s'est résolue… »

Le Lion d'or sourit, d'un grand sourire d'encouragement, et Donadieu se sentit vraiment mieux. Oui, son ami avait raison, il avait été un idiot ! Sans prendre le temps de le remercier, il prit ses jambes à son cou et courut ventre à terre vers le temple des Poissons. Harmonie, une fois de plus dans sa serre, le seul endroit qui lui apportât le calme lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, le vit arriver et se mettre à genoux devant elle en disant :

« Pardonne-moi, ma chérie, j'ai été stupide ! »

Etonnée de la réaction de son jeune époux, Harmonie s'agenouilla près de lui et dit :

« Que se passe-t-il, mon cœur ? »

Mais Donadieu ne parvint pas à s'expliquer et de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il se sentait tellement coupable ! Elle prit ses mains, et, par contagion, se mit à pleurer elle aussi, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui le peinait. Shanti, qui vint apporter une lettre à Harmonie, se contenta de la déposer à l'entrée de la serre, ne voulant pas troubler cette scène émouvante d'intimité conjugale…

Quand Donadieu parvint enfin à aligner deux mots intelligibles, il dit à Harmonie :

« J'ai été égoïste, mon cœur, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, sans réfléchir au fait que toi aussi tu avais tes propres obligations. C'est Ephrem qui m'a ouvert les yeux, et je me suis senti tellement stupide lorsqu'il m'a dit tous les efforts que tu avais faits pendant mon absence…décidément, je suis un gros bêta qui ne te mérite pas ! »

Harmonie eut un sourire humide, essuya une larme qui coulait encore le long de la joue de son jeune époux, et répondit :

« Il ne fallait pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu, chéri. J'aurais dû te parler auparavant, c'est aussi en partie ma faute… »

Elle s'interrompit un instant et reprit :

« En effet, j'ai décidé de me prendre en main pour enfin surmonter mes traumatismes. Mon maître disait toujours qu'il n'y a aucune cicatrice, aussi profonde soit-elle, qui ne vienne un jour à se refermer, et j'ai voulu quelque peu hâter le processus… »

Donadieu se releva, la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Je ne sais encore la chance que j'ai d'avoir une épouse telle que toi… »

Le regard vert d'Harmonie se perdit dans le sien, et ils échangèrent un baiser torride…

_2 octobre 1737_

Depuis l'intrusion, le Sanctuaire semblait s'être enfermé dans une bulle de calme. Il ne s'y passait rien, ou si peu, qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Tout semblait aller le mieux du monde, sans le moindre petit accroc, mais tout le monde savait que ce n'était là qu'une période de calme avant la tempête. Jour après jour, la guerre sainte s'approchait et, même si tout le Sanctuaire n'était pas encore sur le pied de guerre jour et nuit, les maîtres avaient reçu l'ordre de hâter l'entraînement de leurs apprentis, afin que ceux-ci soient prêts pour l'affrontement. Pourtant, à part cela, rien ne trahissait les soucis qui assaillaient la déesse, jour et nuit, au point de lui causer des insomnies. Alors, forme blanche auréolée de ses cheveux blonds, elle marchait dans le palais, essayant d'envisager ce qu'il fallait faire, quelles étaient les premières mesures à prendre…

Donadieu, lui non plus, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Lui qui possédait le contrôle sur les portes des Enfers ressentait fortement les premiers soubresauts du réveil d'Hadès et, à terme, des Juges et des spectres. A bout de nerfs, le chevalier d'or désorienté décida d'aller chercher réconfort et tendresse auprès de son épouse. Harmonie, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit de dentelles, reposait calmement, abandonnée dans le sommeil. Rien que son contact suffirait à apaiser ses craintes. Doucement, il se glissa dans le lit, prenant bien garde à ne pas l'éveiller et Harmonie, avec un léger sourire, vint se pelotonner contre lui. Pourtant, aussi délicat qu'il eût été, elle ouvrit les yeux et dit :

« Que se passe-t-il, Donadieu ? »

Il lui sourit et répondit :

« Rien de bien grave, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est tout… »

Harmonie caressa son visage et lui dit :

« Essaie d'oublier ce que tu ressens, laisse le calme t'envahir, et tu pourras dormir… »

Donadieu suivit son conseil, et parvint à s'endormir…pour se réveiller une heure plus tard, l'esprit en ébullition. Harmonie, la tête posée sur son épaule, dormait tranquillement, et elle lui parut si belle ainsi que ses instincts se réveillèrent. Gêné par cette pulsion soudaine, il déposa la tête de son épouse sur son oreiller et se leva, sachant que faire les cent pas le calmerait. Lassé au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre et regarda dehors. La Lune pleine répandait sa lumière blafarde sur le Sanctuaire, et il se dit qu'elle était aussi probablement la source de son insomnie. Sachant ce qui se préparait, il y avait de quoi perdre le sommeil…

Un contact sur sa peau nue le tira de ses pensées et il se retourna. Harmonie, qui avait sans doute ressenti qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés, se trouvait là. Avec un sourire, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, confiante, avant de prendre l'initiative de l'embrasser. Pour la première fois, Donadieu lut le désir dans ses yeux sans y lire en même temps la panique. Ses mains l'enserrèrent, glissèrent le long de son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses fermes. Harmonie sursauta, mais ne chercha pas à s'enfuir. Elle leva le regard vers lui, mais ne lui dit rien, les mots n'avaient pas leur place ici. Manifestement, elle avait résolu de se donner à lui…

Donadieu, inexpérimenté, se résolut à suivre son instinct et ce qu'il savait du corps féminin. Il fut fort étonné lorsque Harmonie, se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait lu, lui mordilla les oreilles, provoquant une onde de plaisir qui se diffusa dans tout son corps, avant de descendre plus bas et de mordiller légèrement les tétons de sa poitrine. La respiration de Donadieu s'accéléra, et ses lèvres partirent à la découverte du corps de sa jeune épouse. Lorsqu'il trouva la pointe de ses seins, qu'il se mit à sucer comme un bébé, elle se cambra contre lui et poussa un gémissement. Haletante, elle le regarda mais ne dit toujours rien, seul son regard noyé d'émoi parlait pour elle. La prenant dans ses bras, il la souleva et la posa sur le lit, où il continua à explorer son corps juvénile sous le fin tissu de la chemise de nuit. Le regard d'Harmonie se noya et elle eut un soubresaut lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur son ventre. Pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas envie de fuir et découvrait avec une sorte d'effroi et de fascination mêlés tout le plaisir que pouvait lui procurer son jeune époux. Elle posa sa main sur son torse, et dessina des arabesques dessus avec son doigt, provoquant une fois de plus la surprise de Donadieu, mais il n'en dit rien. Cela probablement devait faire partie des efforts qu'elle avait fait sur elle-même, et il en fut ravi. Sa main alors descendit, caressa la cuisse d'Harmonie avant de remonter vers l'objet de sa convoitise, sous la fine chemise. Harmonie alors se recula légèrement, ne pouvant réprimer une lueur de panique qui passa dans ses yeux verts et que vit Donadieu, qui arrêta immédiatement, inquiet. Elle prit sa main, la posa sur son ventre et dit :

« Continue, surtout, ne t'arrête pas… »

Ses yeux brillaient, et son ventre était déchiré d'une douleur qu'elle ne demandait qu'à assouvir. Elle continua :

« Je veux être à toi, entièrement, je le veux vraiment… »

Il comprit alors ce qui n'était pas dit : il resterait forcément quelque chose au début de son traumatisme, mais elle voulait vraiment être son épouse à part entière, se donner à lui. Donadieu, ému et tentant d'oublier le fait qu'il était totalement novice en la matière, passa son doigt sur son ventre, puis suivit le tracé de ses jambes, y compris les genoux, zone érogène bien connue qui fit soupirer Harmonie. La jeune fille était alanguie, toute à ces nouvelles sensations qui montaient de tout son corps, et Donadieu, lui, commençait à sentir son contrôle devenir quelque peu sommaire. Que devait-il faire ? D'après ce qu'il en savait, il devait lui enlever ses vêtements, et il résolut de le faire doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il fit glisser ses mains et, se penchant pour l'embrasser, fit prestement passer la chemise de nuit par dessus la tête de sa jeune épouse. Harmonie alors apparut dans toute sa splendide et juvénile nudité, et la vue de son corps nu acheva d'exciter, s'il en était besoin, Donadieu. Le regard d'Harmonie se posa sur lui, et elle s'empourpra, ayant sans doute vu que, sous le caleçon long, son jeune époux semblait très en condition. Elle rougit davantage et Donadieu, se sentant lui aussi horriblement gêné, s'aperçut avec encore plus de gêne que sa belle condition n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il s'en voulut et se maudit : pourquoi ceci lui arrivait-il au moment le plus important ?

Harmonie perçut la colère de son époux et dit en le prenant dans ses bras :

« Ce n'est pas grave…viens… »

Il enleva sa tunique de coton, et sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne lui rendit sa confiance. Lentement, il reprit ses caresses, se dirigeant doucement vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Lorsqu'il toucha la féminité d'Harmonie, celle-ci se cambra contre lui, puis se recula légèrement alors qu'une lueur de peur traversait son regard bleu déjà noyé. Donadieu, alors, caressa extrêmement lentement sa féminité humide avant d'y introduire son doigt. Harmonie, ouvrant grand les yeux, s'accrocha à lui et gémit aussi bien de plaisir que de surprise. Conscient que cela plaisait beaucoup à son épouse, Donadieu continua sa caresse et sentit qu'elle se resserrait à l'intérieur. Surpris par cette réaction, il vit Harmonie se raidir puis se tordre en gémissant alors qu'il se retrouvait trempé. Elle resta immobile, haletante, et s'aperçut ensuite, en revenant au monde réel, que son époux était en train de s'essuyer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé mais dit en s'empourprant à nouveau :

« Excuse-moi…je…ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… »

Lui non plus ne comprenait pas, mais résolut de calmer les angoisses de son épouse en disant :

« L'essentiel, c'est que cela t'ait plu… »

Une partie des angoisses d'Harmonie avait disparu lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait ressentir du plaisir, et elle résolut de donner à présent son tour à Donadieu. Elle tendit la main et, lentement, caressa son bras, puis son torse, avant de passer la main sous son caleçon. Donadieu, alors, enleva son caleçon et apparut nu, aussi viril qu'un jeune dieu grec, ce qui fit encore rougir Harmonie qui se maudit d'être si prude. Elle avait en partie vaincu ses peurs, mais il lui restait la plus importante à vaincre : réussir à appartenir entièrement à Donadieu. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa alors que ses mains s'égaraient sur sa poitrine frémissante. Le baiser s'intensifia alors qu'il glissait doucement entre ses jambes et qu'elle se cambrait contre lui. Elle était prête, elle le voulait en elle si fort qu'elle en souffrait, mais c'était une souffrance lancinante, différente. Les yeux de Donadieu, au-dessus d'elle, brillaient d'une lueur particulière, et sa respiration s'était encore accélérée. Pourtant, aussi excité qu'il fût, son inexpérience revint une fois de plus à la charge. Il savait tout de même qu'il était dans la position adéquate, mais restait à accomplir l'ultime fusion entre eux et c'était là que se trouvait le problème : il tâtonnait. C'était plus facile lorsqu'il se trouvait devant elle, au moins il voyait où se trouvait l'objet de son intérêt, ce qui posait problème installé comme il l'était. Harmonie, alanguie, était trop novice, et même ses lectures ne pouvaient l'aider. Il l'embrassa et mordilla ses oreilles, ce qui la fit se cambrer contre lui. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il alla à sa rencontre et, enfin, il entra doucement en elle. Harmonie ouvrit les yeux démesurément, frémit et une lueur de panique passa dans ses yeux bleus. Donadieu s'en aperçut et doucement, très doucement, il commença à bouger, son regard bleu plongé dans le regard océanique de son épouse. Dans un gémissement rauque, il lâcha prise et laissa le plaisir l'envahir alors qu'il se perdait en elle. Harmonie le serra contre elle mais, quand il revint à la réalité, il craignit de l'écraser et se dégagea. Elle se mit alors à pleurer silencieusement, libérée de ses tensions, de ses peurs pendant que Donadieu, pensif, regardait le plafond. Pourtant, il ne resta pas longtemps ainsi et prit Harmonie dans ses bras pour lui donner, encore, l'assurance qu'elle était aimée et désirable. Mais les larmes d'Harmonie ne tarissaient pas, avec elles partaient toutes ses tensions, toutes ces barrières derrière lesquelles elle s'était retranchée depuis des années…

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Le sommeil les prit et ce fut Donadieu qui se réveilla le premier, alors que l'aube colorait les bâtiments du Sanctuaire. Il s'extirpa avec précautions du lit et des bras d'Harmonie et sortit par derrière avant de commencer à courir comme s'il faisait son jogging matinal. La fraîcheur traversait sa légère tenue de coton, mais il n'en avait cure, il se sentait heureux, terriblement heureux, si heureux qu'il avait envie de rire à la face du monde. Il ressentait un incroyable sentiment de plénitude, comme débarrassé de ses angoisses, de cette force qu'il sentait croître aux Enfers et qui le perturbait tant. Jamais, aussi, il ne s'était senti si proche de son épouse, dont il avait perçu les efforts fournis pour le contenter. Harmonie, pourtant, était restée elle-même, celle qui l'avait séduit…

Il ne se rendit pas compte du regard que la déesse posa sur lui du haut de l'esplanade de la statue, et du léger sourire qu'elle arbora alors qu'elle murmurait :

« Enfin… »

_17 novembre 1737_

Amédéo du Taureau, assis au soleil, s'efforçait de finir de poncer une chaise qu'il avait confectionnée en louchant pour mieux se concentrer. Non loin de lui, Shion lisait, et Atlantis peignait. Après l'alerte, le Sanctuaire avait retrouvé sa vie plus ou moins normale, et tous, alors, s'adonnaient de nouveau à leur loisir favori.

C'était terriblement calme, et les trois chevaliers d'or ressentaient ce qu'il avait de factice. Désormais, ils se devaient de se tenir sur leurs gardes, et ne sortaient plus du Sanctuaire, même pour de courtes missions, la déesse préférant les garder près d'elle en cas de problème.

Difficile, alors, pour les deux jeunes époux de se retrouver seuls dans un Sanctuaire sur-gardé la nuit, mais ils en prenaient leur parti. La découverte de l'amour physique avait signifié pour eux un resserrement de leurs liens, mais aussi un nouvel état de manque qui rendait Donadieu un peu plus agressif qu'à la normale. Harmonie, elle, avait pris l'habitude de pratiquer le yoga, ce qui l'aidait beaucoup dans ces cas-là.

Cette situation dura plusieurs semaines qui parurent des mois aux deux époux, surtout à Donadieu. Le caractère plus que vif du Méridional ne s'accommodait pas du tout de l'état de manque, et tous ses pairs purent le voir courir jusqu'à épuisement. Cela ne les étonna guère et, loin de penser qu'il était frustré, ils pensèrent qu'il avait du mal à gérer la pression, ce qui n'était pas faux. Le Cancer épuisé s'affalait sur son lit chaque soir, et c'était pour lui le seul moyen de dormir en oubliant la pression de ses hormones. De plus, le pauvre Cancer continuait de sentir tout ce qui se passait au niveau des Enfers, ce qui ajoutait à sa confusion.

Lorsqu'un éclaireur, utilisant l'entrée qui se trouvait dans le temple du Cancer, réussit à se faufiler, il tomba pour son plus grand malheur face à un chevalier d'or déchaîné, aux instincts exacerbés, qui le réduisit promptement en bouillie.

Harmonie sentait l'état d'énervement dans lequel se trouvait son époux, mais il lui avait formellement demandé de ne pas l'approcher pour l'instant, il avait peur de la violence de ses réactions. Cependant, un mois après le début de ces événements, elle passa outre l'interdiction et parvint à se faufiler jusqu'à la petite maison qu'habitait Donadieu. Le chevalier d'or, qui tentait de s'intéresser à un dossier que lui avait donné à lire la déesse, inquiète, le posa promptement et dit :

« Je t'avais interdit de venir, Harmonie… »

Elle s'approcha de lui et dit :

« Je sais, j'ai promis de t'obéir, mais je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état, te délabrer davantage sans réagir… »

Le regard bleu de Donadieu se posa sur elle :

« Je refuse de te faire du mal. Lorsque je suis dans cet état, je ne me contrôle plus très bien et je ne veux pas que tu en pâtisse… »

Elle s'approche encore :

« Tu crois que cela seul peut m'arrêter ? As-tu si peu confiance en moi ? »

Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et dit, plongeant son regard vert dans le sien :

« Tu ne me fais pas peur du tout, vraiment pas… »

Donadieu, curieusement apaisé par la présence de sa jeune épouse, mit ses bras autour d'elle et reprit, sur un ton plus calme :

« Excuse-moi, mon cœur, j'ai été égoïste, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de te faire du mal. C'est difficile pour moi… »

Il n'osait pas lui parler, lui faire part de sa frustration, mais elle l'avait parfaitement compris. Elle aussi ressentait l'envie de se fondre en lui, enfin délivrée de ces démons qui avaient hanté sa vie jusque-là. Il laissa ses bras descendre le long de son dos, et le regard d'Harmonie se noya immédiatement, signe qui ne trompait pas. Haletant, Donadieu glissa sa main sous la tunique de sa jeune épouse, qui se serra davantage contre lui. Luttant pour ne pas la brusquer, ni laisser ses nerfs prendre le dessus, il caressa le jeune corps de son épouse tendrement. Ce fut Harmonie qui l'attira vivement contre elle, submergée par le désir. Ce fut une étreinte douce et tendre malgré la tension ressentie par les deux époux et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Donadieu sombra dans un sommeil calme, la tête contre la douce poitrine d'Harmonie…

Pourtant, tout était loin d'être résolu, d'autres problèmes allaient se poser. Un matin, quelques semaines plus tard, Donadieu trouva Harmonie recroquevillée au fond de son lit, se tenant le bas-ventre. Il se précipita vers elle et dit :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es malade ? »

Elle leva ses yeux verts pleins d'appréhension sur lui et dit :

« Non, je…ce n'est pas comme d'habitude…j'ai mal ! »

Affolé, Donadieu réussit tout de même à penser sainement et se dit que, malheureusement, il n'avait aucun moyen de la soulager. Le Sanctuaire avait bien des médecins, mais aucun d'eux n'était formé pour ce genre de problème vu que cela n'arrivait jamais. Il embrassa son épouse sur le front, et détala le plus vite possible vers la maison de Shanti. Lui saurait ce qu'il fallait faire, et, s'il ne savait pas, il emmènerait Harmonie à Athènes, tant pis pour les conséquences !

Le chevalier d'or le regarda arriver comme un obus et demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Donadieu, gesticulant, dit :

« C'est Harmonie, elle ne va pas bien, elle perd beaucoup de sang et elle souffre… »

Shanti se leva et le suivit. Manifestement, il semblait savoir ce que c'était. Arrivé à la petite maison d'Harmonie, il jaugea immédiatement la situation et dit, après l'avoir considérée longuement :

« Rien à faire de plus, les choses doivent suivre leur cours. Il faut que nous changions ses draps, et nous les laverons discrètement. Je vais la soulager… »

Son aura dorée l'entoura, et il étendit la main sur elle. Harmonie, alors, sembla se détendre et sentit une vague d'énergie bienfaisante parcourir son corps. Elle se détendit un peu, et parvint à demander à Shanti :

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

L'Indien lui répondit de son ton calme :

« Tu attendais un bébé, tu es en train de le perdre. Bientôt, tu te sentiras mieux… »

Harmonie savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de donner le jour à un enfant, mais cette annonce lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Etait-elle maudite par les dieux parce qu'elle avait osé enfreindre les lois du Sanctuaire ?

Donadieu resta près d'elle, lui tenant la main, se sentant horriblement coupable de ce qui lui arrivait. Après tout, d'après ce qu'il en savait, un enfant ne se concevait pas tout seul et il portait donc sa part de responsabilité là-dedans. Comment n'y avaient-il pas songé plus tôt ? Heureusement, la fausse-couche n'eut pas d'effet fâcheux et donc n'attira pas l'attention des autres. Harmonie se remit assez vite, mais, sur les injonctions de Donadieu, se rendit à Athènes pour voir une matrone juive qu'Ephrem avait trouvée par la synagogue. Celle-ci l'examina, déclara que tout allait bien et lui recommanda la plus extrême prudence lorsqu'elle serait enceinte à nouveau.

Harmonie, obligée donc de se tenir à distance de son mari pendant quelques temps, se mit à déprimer et, en même temps, à maudire le monde entier. La fausse couche atteignait directement sa féminité, sa capacité à être femme à part entière, et elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter le choc. Pourtant, elle aurait dû se rassurer, se dire que son mariage n'éclaterait ainsi pas aux yeux des autres, elle se sentait comme incomplète, comme si son rôle en ce monde n'était pas rempli avec sa mission de chevalier d'or.

Donadieu se sentit terriblement triste également, mais il savait que la venue d'un enfant serait sans aucun doute une catastrophe qui ne devait en aucun cas avoir lieu. Pourtant, lui aussi aurait aimé avoir un enfant qui lui ressemblerait, même s'il se serait fait couper la tête plutôt que de l'admettre...

Pourtant, malgré tout cela, les gardes, leurs missions respectives, leur vie de couple continua, au nez et à la barbe de tout le Sanctuaire, avec ses difficultés. Il leur arrivait de se disputer assez régulièrement, et même, une fois, Donadieu claqua la porte de la chambre de sa jeune épouse en pleine nuit, pour une broutille. Heureusement, tous deux avaient appris à passer au-dessus de cela, et leurs bouderies ne duraient jamais, se soldant bien souvent par une réconciliation sous les draps...ce qui fit que, quatre mois plus tard, Harmonie fut à nouveau enceinte. Malheureusement, ce bébé-là ne tint pas non plus et, en mars 1738, elle le perdit également, à un stade plus avancé, ce qui la laissa sans forces et plus triste que jamais.

Ephrem et Shanti s'efforcèrent de réconforter le jeune couple, mais ce fut un rude coup pour eux, pour Harmonie surtout, persuadée d'être la victime d'une malédiction. Ephrem eut beau lui dire qu'elle était très jeune, qu'elle avait encore le temps d'avoir un enfant, plus tard, elle ne l'écouta pas et se mura davantage dans le silence...

La déesse, elle, voyait les jours qui passaient et qui la rapprochaient inexorablement de la guerre sainte. Voyant Harmonie pâle et inquiète, elle comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé mais savait, elle, que c'était là la volonté divine qui se manifestait. Harmonie, en effet, devait bien mettre au monde un enfant, mais pas avant que le temps en soit venu, ni après, d'où les fausses couches à répétition qu'elle subissait. Pourtant, au fur que les mois passaient, rien ne sembla évoluer, et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Il fallait absolument que l'enfant naisse l'année suivante, à une date extrêmement précise, et cela n'en prenait pas le chemin...

Cela lui rajoutait un souci supplémentaire, en plus de la guerre sainte qui ne manquerait pas d'éclater sous quelques années à présent. Pourtant, elle ne se voyait pas intervenir dans les affaires de couple de Donadieu et Harmonie, même étant déesse.

A la fin d'une réunion, les voyant partir en compagnie de Ladislas et de Dohko, elle chuchota:

« Dépêchez-vous, le temps presse... »

Mais même le destin pouvait-il changer la nature humaine et mortelle ? La prophétie qu'elle avait lue était libellée en ces mots:

_« De l'union de la mort et de la vie naîtra le vingt-neuvième jour du deuxième mois, deux fois deux années avant le réveil du Mal l'enfant qui seule portera l'armure oubliée. Son destin à jamais funeste devant la frontière de l'Elysion sera scellé. Bien que blasphématoire soit sa naissance, la volonté des dieux elle réalisera, ses connaissances elle enseignera à la nouvelle génération de chevaliers d'Athéna et, comme ses parents dans un futur proche, le mal elle vaincra et la mort elle trouvera. Elle représentera la vie, et c'est la vie qu'elle apportera dans la mort. »_

C'était précis en diable et, selon cette prophétie, il ne restait plus que très peu de temps pour que cet enfant soit conçu... et, en plus, il fallait que ce soit une fille ! Autant vouloir la Lune...

Pourtant, cette petite fille devrait naître, et mourir... triste destin ! Pourtant, il était d'une extrême importance qu'elle naisse…

Pourtant, les jours passaient et Harmonie ne donnait aucun signe de la moindre petite nausée annonciatrice d'une grossesse. Pourtant, tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre les deux jeunes époux, et la déesse espérait que les trois fausses couches qu'elle avait subies n'avaient pas irrémédiablement endommagé son utérus.

A la fin d'une réunion, elle retint le jeune couple et dit à Harmonie :

« Vous me paraissez inquiète et pâle, peut-être devriez-vous aller consulter mon médecin personnel, il vous aiderait… »

Le regard bleu de la déesse ne laissa aucun doute aux jeunes époux : elle savait. Pourtant, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle s'intéressait de si près à eux. Sans rien leur dire de plus, elle dit doucement :

« Faites vite, le temps presse… »

Les deux chevaliers d'or interloqués sortirent de la salle de réunion, et Donadieu dit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire, à ton avis ? »

Harmonie secoua la tête, et répondit :

« Je ne sais pas, mais elle est au courant, cela du moins est sûr… »

Le Cancer prit légèrement le bras de sa jeune épouse et dit :

« Après tout, étant déesse, elle sait des choses que nous ne savons pas, alors nous verrons quand la compréhension se présentera à nous… »

Une lueur d'amusement traversa le regard d'Harmonie, et elle répondit :

« Qu'as-tu mangé, ce matin, mon cœur, pour dire des choses si intelligentes ? »

Le regard bleu du Cancer s'alluma d'une lueur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, et il dit :

« Avant ou après nos exploits ? »

Le teint pâle d'Harmonie s'empourpra brusquement. Bien qu'à présent elle soit presque totalement à l'aise avec ces choses, elle n'aimait pas à en parler. Donadieu, lui, semblait trouver un malin plaisir à l'embarrasser…

Le Cancer dit alors :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons d'autres soucis plus importants que décoder les phrases de notre déesse, tu ne crois pas ? »

Et il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa jeune épouse…

Il était vrai qu'ils avaient assez de soucis : la surveillance de l'activité des Enfers était un travail à plein temps, et il était souvent tard lorsque Donadieu, épuisé, pouvait venir s'abattre sur le lit où dormait déjà depuis quelques heures Harmonie. Elle ne se réveillait généralement pas, mais venait se pelotonner contre lui avec un soupir d'aise, ce qui rendait le Cancer d'humeur joviale et coquine malgré son épuisement. L'aube, donc, était souvent le témoin d'étreintes passionnées du jeune couple…

Ce matin du début du mois d'août 1738, alors que le soleil se levait sur une aube douce qui laissait déjà augurer d'une journée étouffante, Donadieu s'éveilla d'excellente humeur, de si bonne humeur qu'il décida de faire partager cette bonne humeur – devenue extrêmement rare –, à Harmonie qui dormait encore du sommeil du juste. Il se leva doucement, et gagna la petite cuisine où il se mit à préparer le café turc qu'appréciait son épouse, ainsi que des tartines et des œufs brouillés. Ravi d'avoir réussi, il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que la cuisine, après son passage, ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Contrit, il se mit à tout ranger et nettoya avant d'aller triomphalement porter son œuvre à son épouse qui ouvrait les yeux. Harmonie, dont c'était pourtant le repas favori, pâlit brusquement, sauta du lit et se précipita aux toilettes. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, pâle, et croisa le regard bleu inquiet de son époux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? », demanda-t-il, déposant le plateau.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait des nausées matinales, et elle savait ce qu'elles annonçaient. Pourtant, elle ne s'en réjouissait pas, parce qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas réussi à mener une seule grossesse à terme. Elle sourit, oubliant les spasmes de son estomac, et dit :

« J'ai mangé quelque chose qui n'était pas frais, probablement… »

Ce n'était pas la peine de dire la vérité à Donadieu, cela lui éviterait encore une déconvenue si elle devait encore subir une fausse couche. Il serait toujours temps de lui annoncer si, par le plus grand des hasards, la grossesse passait le cap fatidique des trois mois…

Doucement, elle mangea le petit déjeuner qu'il lui avait préparé, et son estomac cessa de faire des bonds. D'après son expérience, ce ne serait pas le premier matin qu'elle ressentirait cela, mais tout finirait pas aller mieux, soit quand elle passerait le troisième mois, soit quand ce bébé, comme les autres, éteindrait sa jeune vie…

Donadieu, s'il fut inquiet, ne se posa pas de questions outre mesure, après tout cela pouvait arriver. Il ne fit même pas tout à fait attention à certains changements qui intervinrent sur le corps de son épouse, mais se déclara plus que satisfait de l'ampleur nouvelle de sa poitrine.

Harmonie, elle, comptait les jours et s'alarmait au premier signe de fausse couche, tendant le dos. La seule à ne pas s'inquiéter était la déesse qui, elle, savait…

Malgré tout le stress de la future maman, le cap fatidique des trois mois fut passé sans aucun problème. Harmonie avait eu très peu de nausées, contrairement à ses précédentes grossesses, et se portait le mieux du monde. Dès qu'elle atteignit quatre mois, et un peu de circonférence, elle décida de le dire à Donadieu. Celui-ci rentra un soir pour trouver son épouse chaudement vêtue d'une chemise de nuit presque transparente ornée de dentelles, assise sur son lit. Les yeux exorbités, il se reput de cette vision de rêve et dit :

« Ce n'est pourtant pas mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui… »

Elle bougea légèrement, d'un mouvement félin qui alluma instantanément le feu des instincts du Cancer, avant de venir vers lui et de dire :

« Non, mais j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer… »

L'esprit quelque peu obscurci par ses hormones, il resta là, les bras ballants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise :

« Nous allons avoir un bébé, Donadieu… »

Ceci lui fit l'effet d'une masse de cinq cents tonnes s'abattant sur sa tête. Il chercha à dire quelque chose, mais ses mots ne franchirent pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Au bout d'un certain temps, il parvint à articuler :

« Mais…comment ? C'est sûr ? »

Le rire cristallin d'Harmonie résonna, et elle dit :

« Tu sais très bien comment, et oui, c'est sûr, je suis enceinte d'un peu plus de quatre mois. Cela semble se dérouler correctement, cette fois, je ne risque plus grand'chose… »

Elle omit de lui préciser qu'elle était allée consulter le médecin de la déesse, et que celui-ci l'avait rassurée déjà. Donadieu se précipita vers elle, la souleva, la serra contre lui avant de la relâcher brusquement et de l'aider à s'asseoir comme si elle était un bibelot de porcelaine de Sèvres. Harmonie rit et dit :

« Allons, je te dis que tout va bien… »

Donadieu secoua la tête, et dit :

« Tu ne dois plus t'entraîner, ni soulever quoi que ce soit. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je te le donnerai… »

Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois, et pensait que les dieux, enfin, avaient consenti à bénir leur union. Il ne put presque pas fermer l'œil de la nuit et, dès le jour levé, se précipita chez Ephrem pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Le Lion, à peine éveillé, se vit secoué comme un prunier par un Donadieu extatique qui disait comme un automate :

« Je vais être papa ! Je vais être papa ! »

Ephrem, une fois l'information parvenue à son cerveau embrumé, dit alors :

« C'est sûr ? Tu ne t'avances pas ? »

Donadieu secoua la tête :

« Non, Harmonie est enceinte de quatre mois, le bébé semble tenir, cette fois… »

Le Juif sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami :

« Félicitations, alors… »

Avant de sortir, le Cancer tout sourire dit :

« En tout cas, Shanti et toi serez les parrains du bébé…content ? »

Le regard d'Ephrem s'éclaira, mais il dit sur un ton sérieux :

« Et devoir payer la gourmette en or ? Non mais tu rigoles ! »

La lueur ravie de son regard démentait ses mots, et Donadieu rit avant de se rendre chez Shanti pour lui annoncer la nouvelle…enfin, annoncer, c'était beaucoup dire vu que Shanti savait toujours tout. Pourtant, il se déclara ravi lui aussi, mais quelque chose dans son regard indiqua à Donadieu qu'il en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire…

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le Cancer, ravi de sa bonne fortune, traita sa jeune épouse comme un bibelot fragile, la couvrant de recommandations jusqu'à ce que, excédée, elle lui dise qu'elle n'était pas si fragile que cela et qu'elle se sentait très bien. Pourtant, elle se sentait très émue lorsque son époux posait sa main sur son début d'embonpoint et tentait de sentir la petite vie qui se développait dans le secret de son jeune corps. Parfois même, lorsqu'elle dormait près de lui, il posait la main sur son ventre, déjà protecteur envers son enfant…

Pourtant, alors que les semaines passaient, le problème de la visibilité de la grossesse se posa. Même si Harmonie, naturellement mince, n'avait pas pris beaucoup de poids encore, elle ne pourrait plus cacher son état très longtemps à ses pairs. Pourtant, elle se sentait extrêmement bien, nul n'aurait cru qu'elle était enceinte et elle-même n'en revenait pas de parvenir enfin à mener une grossesse à terme. En décembre 1738, la déesse convoqua le jeune couple pour, à ce qu'elle leur fit dire, confier une mission très importante. Harmonie était enceinte de six mois à ce moment-là, et il commençait à devenir urgent de l'éloigner du Sanctuaire…

La déesse leur dit alors :

« Nous avons repéré à Athènes plusieurs éclaireurs de l'empereur Hadès, comme vous le savez. Je vous envoie là-bas afin d'enquêter officiellement… »

Son regard glissa sur le ventre d'Harmonie, et elle ajouta :

« Prenez bien soin de vous… »

Ils s'inclinèrent, puis allèrent préparer leurs affaires. Avant qu'ils ne partent, Ephrem dit à Donadieu :

« Prends bien soin d'elle, sinon tu auras affaire à moi… »

A Harmonie, il précisa :

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, va voir la matrone que tu connais… »

Shanti donna à chacun d'eux une bénédiction bouddhique, plus une pour le bébé à naître, et leur dit :

« Que Bouddha vous ait en Sa sainte Garde et guide vos pas… »

Il fallut ensuite affronter leurs pairs, mais cela se passa mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Amédéo, le massif Taureau, dit à Donadieu :

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher, sinon gare à toi ! »

« S'il savait », se dit Harmonie, qui sentait le bébé qu'elle portait s'agiter dans son ventre.

Shion, le jeune Bélier d'or, leur donna lui aussi sa bénédiction, et Ladislas leur dit :

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide, appelez-nous, et nous viendrons immédiatement… »

Atlantis, le doux et sensible Sagittaire, ajouta :

« Ne prenez pas le risque de combattre si vous êtes en nombre réduit, surtout toi, Donadieu… »

Heureusement pour eux, cette épreuve fut assez rapidement finie et, enfin, ils purent se diriger vers Athènes. Donadieu dit, tenant son épouse par le bras pour l'aider à descendre :

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, mon cœur. Ferme les yeux… »

Etonnée, elle obtempéra néanmoins et, quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, elle était dans une grotte garnie de tout le confort possible. Fier de son effet, le Cancer dit :

« Nous habiterons là jusqu'à la naissance. Nous ne sommes pas loin d'Athènes, et sentirons immédiatement n'importe quelle présence d'un spectre ou d'un éclaireur… »

Il ajouta :

« Au moins, ici, nous serons en sécurité, personne ne connaît ce lieu car je l'ai rendu invisible aux regards humains… »

Il posa les bagages et dit :

« Te sens-tu assez forte pour que nous allions à Athènes ? »

Elle acquiesça :

« Absolument. Cesse de croire que je vais me briser à chaque pas, je me sens très bien… »

Elle ouvrit sa valise, en tira une robe moderne qu'elle enfila et dont elle noua le ruban sous sa poitrine avant de dire, en remettant en place sa sombre chevelure :

« Je suis prête… »

Le Cancer, un peu énervé, se calma quelque peu lorsqu'il vit Harmonie marcher d'un bon pas dans les rues animées de la capitale grecque. Elle jouait à merveilles son rôle de jeune épouse normale, s'arrêtant aux échoppes pour acheter du tissu afin de coudre sa layette, de la laine pour tricoter. Personne n'aurait pu voir dans ce couple deux chevaliers d'or du Sanctuaire d'Athéna en mission…

Eloigné de la bouche des Enfers qui se trouvait dans son temple, Donadieu eut le sommeil plus facile et plus calme, même s'il se réveillait encore dix fois par nuit pour s'assurer qu'il ne se passait rien. Parfois, cela éveillait même Harmonie, qui lui apportait son affection et parvenait à l'aider à se rendormir en lui donnant sa tendresse. Elle aurait bien voulu autre chose de plus intime, mais Donadieu n'osait plus la toucher dans cette optique, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. Pourtant, Harmonie, même encore un peu gênée par le sujet, ressentait ses hormones la travailler. Une nuit, elle se retourna précautionneusement et, en ayant un peu honte, caressa doucement le torse de son jeune mari confortablement installé dans les bras de Morphée. Le Cancer n'eut aucune réaction, et, après un temps d'arrêt, elle décida de passer à des méthodes plus déloyales qui eurent le mérite de l'éveiller. Donadieu se retourna, et dit, le regard encore embrumé :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harmonie ? »

Un peu prise au dépourvu, elle rougit violemment et dit :

« Euh…je…j'ai envie de… »

Le Cancer décontenancé répondit:

« Ne me dis pas que tu as encore des envies bizarres, comme tes fraises au vinaigre de la dernière fois… »

Devenant encore plus rouge, elle dit, faisant un geste vague de la main :

« Ce…ce n'est rien, finalement…rendors-toi… »

Mais Donadieu n'en crut pas un seul mot et, caressant la joue cramoisie de sa jeune épouse, lui dit doucement :

« Exprime-toi, mon cœur… »

Harmonie baissa les yeux, et, enfin, Donadieu comprit. Depuis l'annonce de la grossesse, il ne l'avait pas touchée, et il aurait été à cent lieues de soupçonner qu'elle éprouvait du désir, dans son état. Pourtant, comment faire ? L'idée lui vint tout de suite et, embrassant Harmonie, il la déposa précautionneusement sur lui. Elle se souvint alors que le médecin de la déesse lui avait recommandé cette position à sa dernière visite si son mari et elle souhaitaient avoir des relations intimes pendant sa grossesse. Il sourit de son air coquin et ajouta :

« Il fallait le dire, mon amour… »

Harmonie sourit, et son regard s'obscurcit…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle trouva Donadieu occupé à mettre la dernière main à un berceau d'osier. Il lui sourit et dit :

« Notre petit bonhomme sera comme un coq en pâte là-dedans… »

Elle rit doucement :

« Mais pas longtemps, malheureusement, il va vite grandir… »

L'enfant fit un saut dans son ventre, et l'expression de la jeune maman s'adoucit. Donadieu s'approcha, posa précautionneusement sa grande main sur le ventre rebondi de sa jeune épouse et dit :

« Hé, là-dedans, dépêche-toi de sortir, nous voudrions bien te connaître… »

Pourtant, malgré ses considérations paternelles, Donadieu fut obligé à plusieurs reprises de se servir de ses pouvoirs de chevalier d'or du Cancer. Trois éclaireurs du royaume des ombres qui rôdaient dans la ville furent promptement renvoyés par ses soins à leur envoyeur, mais cela signifiait sans aucun doute que Perséphone, l'épouse d'Hadès, avait émergé de son sommeil éternel et s'apprêtait dès qu'elle le pourrait à éveiller son impérial mais malfaisant époux. Heureusement, ce ne serait pas avant plusieurs années, il lui faudrait attendre d'avoir retrouvé toute sa force, mais c'était une menace importante…

Il enjoignit à Harmonie de se tenir éloignée d'Athènes, où ils s'étaient installés, mais celle-ci lui fit remarquer à juste titre qu'enceinte de huit mois à présent elle devait y rester car elle était susceptible d'accoucher à tout moment. Elle lui rappela aussi que, même dans son état, elle restait un chevalier d'or parfaitement capable de se défendre et que ce ne serait pas un simple éclaireur qui aurait sa peau…

La matrone juive recommandée par Ephrem examina cependant la future maman, et confirma que tout allait bien. Elle précisa aussi que, vu la façon dont Harmonie portait son bébé, ce devait être un garçon, ce qui ravit Donadieu lorsqu'il l'apprit. Il se vit transmettant dans quelques années sa charge de chevalier d'or du Cancer à son petit gars, sous le regard attendri mais amusé d'Harmonie qui, pour sa part, était persuadée qu'elle portait une fille, elle n'aurait pu dire pourquoi…

Pourtant, tout n'était pas simple pour elle. Aussi clément que fût l'hiver grec, elle grelottait en permanence, engoncée dans plusieurs couches de vêtements et de couvertures. Donadieu se démenait pour entretenir un feu de bataille dans la chambre, mais Harmonie avait toujours froid. De plus, ses jambes avaient tendance à gonfler, et elle passait son temps à courir aux toilettes, vu que son bébé appuyait sans vergogne à présent sur sa vessie. Cela amusait Donadieu, mais il n'osait pas rire devant sa jeune épouse, persuadée qu'elle l'aurait mal pris. Aux petits soins, il lui fournissait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, même les choses les plus saugrenues, comme le jour où elle l'éveilla à quatre heures du matin pour lui demander des cornichons dans une sauce au chocolat. Ils s'affrontèrent à propos des prénoms à donner, mais, finalement, aucun prénom ne fut arrêté et ils décidèrent d'attendre la naissance pour s'en remettre à l'inspiration du jour…

Le Cancer la surprit lorsqu'elle le trouva, dans un moment d'accalmie, l'aiguille à la main, en train de broder laborieusement une taie d'oreiller bleue qu'il avait cousue lui-même. Sa première réaction fut de rire, et de dire :

« T'ennuies-tu donc à ce point que tu doives te rabattre sur des activités féminines ? »

Il se renfrogna, souffla bruyamment, vexé, mais ne répondit rien. Il avait décidé de faire cela pour son enfant, et rien ne l'en détournerait, même pas les quolibets de sa jeune épouse. Il lui fallut deux mois pour le faire et Harmonie, bouche bée cette fois, découvrit un crabe et deux poissons qui jouaient sur le bleu du tissu comme ils l'auraient fait au naturel dans l'eau de la mer. Le travail en était remarquablement soigné, malgré les gros doigts du jeune homme, et il dit :

« Quand j'étais petit, j'ai souvent regardé ma mère broder, elle faisait des choses magnifiques… »

Il n'en dit pas plus, mais elle ressentit une certaine nostalgie quant à cette période de sa vie dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Elle déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue et lui dit :

« Merci, mon chéri… »

Le Cancer alla placer l'oreiller dans le berceau qui attendait, avec sa petite couverture bleue en laine qui avait demandé des heures de tricot à Harmonie et dit :

« Il n'a plus qu'à arriver, notre petit bonhomme… »

Harmonie, à présent, attendait avec impatience que son bébé daignât venir au monde. Lasse, elle restait allongée une partie de la journée, parfois seule vu que Donadieu courait la ville pour y déceler l'éventuelle présence d'éclaireurs…

_29 février 1739, deux heures du matin_

La nuit était profonde sur la ville d'Athènes lorsque Harmonie s'éveilla. A côté d'elle, Donadieu dormait tranquillement. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, un peu nauséeuse, et eut un vertige lorsqu'elle se leva. Pourtant, elle parvint à aller boire un verre d'eau, qui lui fit du bien. Une douleur fulgurante survint alors, qui la fit se plier en deux un instant, puis qui s'en fut au bout de quelques secondes. Elle pensa d'abord à une crampe d'estomac, mais la douleur revint vingt cinq minutes plus tard, et elle n'eut plus aucun doute : les douleurs avaient commencé, telles que décrites par la matrone qui allait l'accoucher. Celle-ci lui avait aussi précisé que cela risquait d'être long, aussi s'assit-elle calmement dans un fauteuil. Ce n'était pas la peine de paniquer tant qu'elle ne perdait pas les eaux, lui avait-elle dit…

Elle parvint à somnoler quelque peu malgré les contractions, et Donadieu, inquiet de ne plus la sentir auprès de lui, s'éveilla. Le Cancer passa sa main dans ses cheveux hirsutes et, le regard encore embrumé, dit :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chérie ? »

Elle lui fit son plus joli sourire pour ne pas l'affoler et lui dit :

« Mes douleurs ont commencé, mon amour… »

Ceci acheva d'éveiller Donadieu, qui sauta du lit et dit :

« Tu…tu veux quelque chose ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher la sage-femme ? Tu veux un coussin ? »

Harmonie rit :

« Mais non, je suis bien sur ce fauteuil et je n'ai besoin de rien pour l'instant. La matrone a dit que, lorsque l'on accouchait pour la première fois, c'était toujours long… »

Elle était remarquablement calme, et ne voulait pas laisser des idées morbides l'envahir. Bien sûr, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle risquait de mourir en donnant la vie, mais elle était si familière de l'idée de la mort en étant chevalier d'or que cela ne la gênait pas tant que cela. Pourtant, ce qui la dérangeait le plus là-dedans était le fait qu'elle ne verrait pas grandir son enfant si cela devait arriver…

Utilisant de nouveau ses techniques de yoga, elle parvint à se mettre dans l'état de calme le plus absolu. D'eux deux, c'était Donadieu le plus énervé, le plus inquiet. Il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, aussi finit-elle par lui dire :

« Si tu veux te dégourdir les jambes, va donc jusqu'à la maison du rabbin chercher Rachel Ben Levy, la matrone… »

Le jour était à présent levé, mais les contractions ne donnaient pas l'air de vouloir s'accélérer. Pourtant Harmonie était dans un état de calme total et, une heure plus tard, lorsque Donadieu revint avec la matrone, celle-ci en fut surprise. Elle voulut faire sortir Donadieu, mais celui-ci tint bon et répliqua :

« Pas question, je resterai avec ma femme jusqu'au bout… »

La matrone secoua la tête :

« Si vous vous évanouissez, tant pis pour vous… »

Doucement, elle examina la parturiente et dit :

« Cela va encore être long, il va falloir vous armer de patience… »

Elle s'approcha du brasero qui chauffait la pièce, et mit la bouilloire dessus avant de sortir une petite bourse remplie d'herbes odorantes. Puis elle prit une tasse, y mit des plantes et versa l'eau bouillante dessus. Elle donna ensuite à boire cette tisane à Harmonie en disant :

« Cela vous aidera… »

Vers midi, les contractions devinrent plus fortes, et la matrone dit à Harmonie :

« Venez vous allonger, vous allez bientôt perdre du liquide… »

Elle ôta les draps, les remplaça par plusieurs épaisseurs de vieilles toiles, puis aida Harmonie à se déshabiller, gardant seulement une chemise. La jeune femme s'allongea, et attendit, subissant une nouvelle série de contractions qui amenèrent la rupture des membranes. Un flot de liquide se répandit sur l'épaisseur de vieux draps, et la matrone dit :

« Ceci annonce la venue prochaine du bébé, votre ordalie va commencer… »

Harmonie ne connaissait pas le mot 'ordalie', mais, lorsque les contractions s'accélérèrent encore, elle en comprit d'instinct le sens. Ce n'était plus l'ordalie, c'était l'hallali. Donadieu resta près d'elle, essayant de la calmer, de soulager ses souffrances mais il n'y parvint pas. Il dit d'un ton lénifiant, alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur :

« Reste calme, mon cœur, tout va bien se passer… »

Elle l'attrapa par le col et dit, les dents serrées :

« C'est ta faute, tout ça, je te HAIS, tu entends !? »

Le pauvre Cancer, s'il fut mortifié par les paroles de sa douce et tendre épouse, n'en montra rien et continua :

« Courage, mon amour, courage… »

Elle tourna le visage vers lui, le fusilla du regard et lui dit d'un ton meurtrier :

« Si tu veux un autre enfant, tu le feras toi-même, ça je te le jure bien, môssieur le crabe sans cervelle !!!! »

Encore plus mortifié, le Cancer afficha un sourire figé alors que son épouse continuait joyeusement à lui broyer les os métacarpiens. Harmonie, si douce, si calme, se transformait en un monstre sanguinaire prêt à assassiner son jeune et si gentil époux lorsqu'elle accouchait, qui l'aurait cru ? Cependant, le regard de commisération que lui lança la matrone, du genre 'vous auriez dû sortir, je vous avais prévenu', lui mit un peu de baume au cœur, et il continua malgré tout cela à encourager de son mieux son épouse qui entrait à présent dans la phase très active et très douloureuse de son accouchement…

Harmonie hurlait franchement, non sans oublier de dire à son époux à intervalles réguliers qu'elle le détestait, sous l'effet des douleurs qui devenaient difficilement supportables, même pour une pratiquante assidue du yoga. Même les tisanes de la matrone ne servaient plus à rien, celle-ci se contentait de contrôler le travail et de dire :

« Poussez, poussez ! »

Harmonie hurla de toute la force de ses jeunes poumons, et la matrone dit :

« Je vois la tête, encore un effort, ma jolie… »

_« Elle en a de bonnes ! »,_ pensa Harmonie rouge, suante, épuisée par des heures d'attente et de douleur. A ce stade, elle en voulait au monde entier, y compris à la déesse à laquelle elle avait donné sa foi. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : que cela s'arrête !

La matrone profita de l'intervalle pour préparer une bassine d'eau tiède et des linges, et en mit d'autorité certains entre les bras de Donadieu médusé. Harmonie se retrouva alors secouée par une dernière série de contractions, et le Cancer assista aux premières loges à la sortie complète du bébé, ce qui manqua de lui faire rendre le peu qu'il avait mangé. La matrone, d'autorité, souleva le bébé, lui claqua les fesses et il se mit à hurler, avant qu'elle n'annonce :

« C'est une fille… »

Elle la déposa sur le tas de linges que tenait Donadieu, et celui-ci put voir le minuscule visage de sa fille, qui hurlait encore de toute la puissance de ses poumons pourtant tout neufs. Elle criait tellement que son visage était tout fripé et tout rouge, et le Cancer, au bord de l'apoplexie sous l'effet de l'émotion, ne put que dire :

« Elle te ressemble, mon cœur… »

Pourtant, elle n'était pas si belle que cela, rouge, oedématiée, fripée, mais, pour lui, c'était une merveille, sa merveille. S'il fut déçu de ne pas avoir de fils, il ne le fut pas longtemps…

La matrone coupa le cordon, nettoya la petite fille qui se calmait dans la bassine d'eau, puis l'emmaillota avant de s'occuper d'Harmonie. A moitié inconsciente, épuisée, celle-ci finit par plonger dans un sommeil réparateur sous le regard tendre de son jeune époux. Il était à présent une heure de l'après-midi et, par la fenêtre ouverte, le pâle soleil d'hiver dardait ses rayons tandis qu'un vent tiède léger soufflait, venu de la mer.

La matrone donna la petite fille à son père, puis changea les vêtements d'Harmonie ainsi que les draps du lit avant de dire :

« Je reviendrai dans quelques heures pour voir comment elle se porte. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, faites-lui boire de la tisane… »

Elle sourit et ajouta :

« J'ai rarement vu des hommes aussi courageux, vous avez forcé mon respect. Comment allez-vous appeler votre fille ? »

Donadieu regarda la petite fille, et sentit le vent venir lui caresser doucement le visage et les cheveux. Il dit alors, inspiré :

« Je crois que, si mon épouse est d'accord, nous l'appellerons Alizea… »

Ce n'était pas un prénom très académique, mais cette enfant elle-même n'était pas ordinaire, elle était la fille de deux chevaliers d'or en exercice…

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Harmonie se réveilla, courbatue, quelques heures plus tard, et ouvrit les yeux sur un spectacle qui lui fit oublier ses douleurs : Donadieu berçait doucement la petite fille en lui chantant à voix basse une berceuse provençale. Elle lui avait rarement vu cet air de plénitude, de sérénité. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était éveillée, il se leva et vint lui mettre la petite fille dans les bras :

« Regarde, elle est magnifique… »

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, et regarda sa mère. Harmonie s'aperçut alors qu'il y avait des paillettes bleues dans un œil, et des paillettes vertes dans l'autre, leur petite fille aurait très probablement des yeux vairons en grandissant. Sa peau légèrement mate ressortait sur le blanc des langes, et un duvet sombre parsemait son crâne rougi. Donadieu dit alors :

« Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? »

Ne pouvant détacher le regard de sa petite fille, Harmonie répondit :

« Aussi bien que si j'avais reçu quatre ou cinq fois le poids d'Amédéo sur le ventre, mais cela devrait passer… »

Donadieu lui tendit un verre de tisane :

« La matrone a dit que tu devais avaler ça en te réveillant… »

Elle s'exécuta, faisant la grimace, et dit :

« As-tu déjà été au Sanctuaire annoncer la nouvelle aux deux parrains ? »

Le Cancer secoua la tête :

« Non, je ne voulais pas te laisser, j'irai un peu plus tard… »

Le Cancer, gentil, calme et serviable, était méconnaissable, et Harmonie regretta presque de l'avoir insulté pendant l'accouchement, après tout il ne le méritait pas. Il dit :

« J'ai envie que nous l'appelions Alizea, parce que l'autan soufflait lorsqu'elle est venue au monde, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harmonie berça doucement la petite fille qui s'endormait, et répondit :

« C'est une bonne idée, nous n'y avions pas pensé mais c'est un très joli nom… »

Alizea suçait son pouce, installée dans les bras maternels, le meilleur endroit au monde. Pour l'instant, elle ne semblait pas avoir faim, et Harmonie dit :

« Va au Sanctuaire, ça va aller pour moi maintenant. Alizea va dormir un bon moment, je pense, et moi aussi… »

Il vint déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, ainsi que sur la joue lisse de sa fille :

« Sois sage avec maman, Alizea… »

Il sortit dans la rue, profita d'un coin sombre pour se téléporter jusqu'à l'entrée du Sanctuaire et, là, fit venir son armure d'or, qu'il revêtit. Cette vêture familière augmenta sa joie, et, faisant un signe de main aux gardes, entra rapidement pour se rendre chez Ephrem et Shanti…

La déesse, qui se trouvait sur l'esplanade, se retourna et le vit, courant sur le chemin du Zodiaque d'or. Elle avait ressenti la naissance de l'enfant, juste au jour prévu, et se permit un sourire. Finalement, après moult atermoiements, ils y étaient arrivés, la petite fille de la prophétie était venue au monde vivante. Laissant son peplos voler dans le vent léger de la fin de journée, elle se permit un sourire avant de rentrer à nouveau dans ses appartements…

Donadieu fit irruption chez Ephrem, occupé à lire un dossier que la déesse lui avait demandé d'étudier. Le Cancer souleva son ami, le serra à le briser avant de lui dire :

« Je suis papa ! »

Ephrem, lorsqu'il consentit enfin à le lâcher, reprit son souffle et parvint à dire :

« Quand ? »

Donadieu répondit, tout sourire :

« Aujourd'hui, à une heure de l'après-midi. C'est une petite fille, et nous l'avons appelée Alizea… »

Ephrem sourit et dit :

« Félicitations, jeune papa. Comment va Harmonie ? Et le bébé ?»

Donadieu répondit :

« Elle doit se reposer, mais elle va bien. Le bébé, elle, est la plus belle petite fille du monde… »

Jamais Ephrem n'avait vu à ce point cette expression de bonheur extasié sur le visage du méridional. Il devina sans peine qu'avant qu'il soit demain la petite Alizea lui ferait faire ses quatre volontés, et sourit…

Donadieu dit encore :

«Sois content, tu seras son parrain, ainsi que Shanti… »

Ephrem s'inclina et dit d'un ton formaliste :

« J'en serais honoré… »

Donadieu lui serra encore la main et fila vers le temple de la Vierge. Il trouva Shanti en train de remplir une cassolette d'encens en marmonnant des mantras. Il leva son regard sombre sur Donadieu et dit :

« Bienvenue, mon ami. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Le Cancer tout sourire lui répondit :

« Le bébé est né, c'est une fille et elle s'appelle Alizea… »

Le chevalier de la Vierge sourit en retour et dit :

« Félicitations. Comment vont la maman et le bébé ? »

Le tout dit de son ton habituel, mais Donadieu perçut que ce n'était pas une nouvelle pour lui, et, surtout, encore cette impression que le regard de son pair paraissait passer à travers lui. Il répondit cependant :

« Elles vont bien toutes les deux… »

Shanti dit alors :

« Alors ta place est auprès d'elles, Ephrem et moi vous rendrons visite dès qu'Harmonie se sentira mieux… »

Donadieu, encore tout sourire, le salua et sortit du temple de la Vierge. Dehors, le pâle soleil d'hiver se déversait sur les pierres blanches, et il lui sembla que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette scène qui lui était pourtant familière. Le monde lui paraissait terriblement neuf, terriblement beau, et il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même ces transformations qui, enfin, faisaient de lui, après un époux, un père. C'était comme s'il était resté lui-même et avait changé à la fois…

Renvoyant son armure dans son temple, il repartit à Athènes et, lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôtel, il trouva Harmonie assise dans son lit, en train de nourrir Alizea. Le bébé tétait goulûment le sein de sa mère, qui sourit à son époux. Il s'assit près d'elle et dit :

« Les deux parrains sont ravis, même si je les ai un peu surpris, ils viendront nous voir quand nous serons rentrés dans notre petit chez-nous… »

Il demanda :

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle eut un léger sourire :

« Bien mieux à présent, la douleur s'estompe… »

Elle ajouta :

« La matrone est passée, elle a dit que tout allait bien mais que j'allais devoir garder le lit un bon moment… » 

Malicieusement, elle ajouta :

« Elle a dit aussi que tu avais été héroïque pendant l'accouchement… »

Gêné par le compliment, Donadieu fit un geste évasif de la main :

« Je me suis contenté d'être présent, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi on prive les hommes de cela. J'espère que, dans quelques siècles, les hommes auront le droit de voir leurs enfants naître… »

Harmonie rit :

« Et nous, les femmes, aurons le plaisir de les voir vomir ou s'évanouir…quel programme ! »

Donadieu réagit :

« Je ne me suis pas évanoui, ni n'ai vomi, il me semble… »

Harmonie sourit :

« Non, mais quand Alizea est sortie, tu n'en étais pas loin… »

Vexé, il ne répondit rien mais elle ajouta, son regard vert s'attendrissant :

« Mais tu es resté, et c'est cela l'essentiel, c'est grâce à toi aussi qu'elle est là… »

La jeune femme ne pouvait détacher le regard de sa fille. A ses yeux, Alizea était le bébé le plus beau qui ait jamais été engendré depuis la Création, même si elle était encore rouge, oedématiée et que son crâne était déformé. Quand elle la regardait, elle sentait comme une vague d'amour la submerger, mais se sentait aussi assaillie par des sentiments contradictoires. Le processus commencé par son mariage se terminait là, avec la naissance de sa fille, et elle se demanda comment elle allait réussir à manager ses différentes facettes : femme, épouse, mère, chevalier d'or, sans que l'une d'elles prenne l'avantage sur les autres.

Donadieu vit une ombre passer sur le beau visage pâle de sa jeune épouse, et dit :

« Que se passe-t-il, ma douce ? »

Harmonie essaya de sourire, mais n'y parvint pas et répondit :

« Te rends-tu compte ? Nous sommes doublement dans l'illégalité à présent, mais cela n'est pas le plus grave. Ce bébé va avoir besoin de soins, et nous avons nos charges au Sanctuaire. J'y ai souvent pensé pendant ma grossesse, mais, à présent qu'Alizea est née, ce problème se pose de façon plus prégnante. Comment allons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas l'amener au Sanctuaire, et nous ne pouvons pas non plus la laisser seule, elle a besoin de nous, et… »

Deux larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, et Donadieu lui caressa doucement le bras :

« Nous trouverons une solution, mon cœur, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour l'instant, tu dois te remettre, et nous aviserons ensuite. Moi aussi j'ai pensé à cela déjà, mais je me suis dit que, puisque le destin avait laissé Alizea venir au monde malgré l'interdiction, nous trouverions une solution… »

Il caressa doucement le petit crâne velu d'Alizea, encore occupée à savourer le lait de sa mère et dit :

« Si elle est venue au monde ainsi, malgré tout, c'est qu'elle est destinée à de grandes choses…de plus, avec une date de naissance pareille, cela ne fait aucun doute… »

Quelques jours plus tard, Harmonie se sentant mieux, Donadieu ramena toute sa petite famille à la grotte. Il suspendit au-dessus du berceau de la petite fille la bénédiction offerte par Shanti, pensant qu'on n'avait jamais assez de protection.

Si Donadieu avait été extatique à la naissance de sa fille, il déchanta assez rapidement lorsque ses nuits se réduisirent comme peau de chagrin à quelques heures durement volées au sommeil d'Alizea. Harmonie, à cause de cela, se remettait difficilement, et il faisait son possible pour lui permettre de se reposer. Cependant, s'il pouvait changer ou bercer sa fille, il ne pouvait la nourrir, ceci restait l'apanage d'Harmonie, et il fallait toujours qu'il la réveillât pour cela. Etre père n'était pas si simple, mais il se disait que, si des humains normaux y arrivaient, lui, chevalier d'or du Cancer, y parviendrait sans aucun doute…

Shanti et Ephrem, mis au courant de la cachette secrète des deux époux, vinrent leur rendre visite quatre semaines après la naissance d'Alizea, rognant sur leurs devoirs. Harmonie commençait seulement à se sentir moins fatiguée, mais elle fut ravie de les revoir, le Sanctuaire et ses pairs lui manquaient. Ils la trouvèrent pâle mais épanouie, comme ils ne l'avaient jamais vue, manifestement la maternité lui convenait à merveilles. Donadieu, extrêmement fier, leur présenta sa fille, et ils mesurèrent à quel point lui aussi avait changé. En étant toujours le Cancer facétieux qu'il avait toujours été, il s'exhalait à présent de lui autre chose, une gravité qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Donadieu semblait avoir mûri d'un coup. D'un geste expert, il prit Alizea et la donna à Ephrem :

« Tiens ta filleule un peu, après tout elle ne te connaît pas et il faut bien commencer… »

Ephrem observa la petite fille, qui remua ses membres, manifestement ravie de se trouver là. Malgré la dureté de l'armure du Lion qui le revêtait, elle semblait s'y trouver bien, mais cela ne dura pas et elle se mit à pleurer. Maladroitement, Ephrem la mit debout contre son torse et la secoua doucement pour la calmer, mais il ne vit pas Harmonie lui faire un signe de dénégation. Au bout d'un moment, Alizea émit un rot sonore et vomit du lait caillé sur l'armure brillante. Libérée de ce qui la gênait, elle gazouilla et remua doucement alors qu'Ephrem, dégoûté, se demandait s'il n'allait pas vomir à son tour. Donadieu rit et dit en nettoyant avec un chiffon :

« Désolé, cela arrive parfois, il ne fallait pas la secouer, elle venait de manger… finalement je crois qu'elle t'aime bien… »

Pour corroborer ce que venait de dire son père, Alizea fit un magnifique sourire à son parrain, qui finit par céder au charme de la petite fille et le lui rendit…

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Shanti s'était assis en face d'Harmonie, et tous deux parlaient tranquillement. Le chevalier d'or de la Vierge ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la morphologie d'Harmonie avait changé, elle était désormais plus femme qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Pourtant, mentalement, elle était bien la même, ayant toujours possédé un caractère calme, mais il s'exhalait à présent d'elle une sorte de plénitude, une sérénité qu'elle n'avait quasiment jamais eue. Si le passage à l'état de parent avait mis dans la tête de Donadieu un peu de plomb, il avait accentué le caractère calme d'Harmonie. Entre un père impulsif et farceur et une mère très calme, Alizea grandirait harmonieusement…

Il regarda un instant Ephrem, à présent plongé dans l'observation et l'adoration de sa filleule, et eut envie de sourire. Le Lion d'or cachait bien son jeu, mais il ne résistait absolument pas au mignon minois d'un bébé, même si celui-ci lui vomissait dessus. C'était un grand sensible, même s'il n'aimait pas que l'on lui le fasse remarquer…

Shanti demanda alors aux parents :

« Comment allez-vous faire ? »

Donadieu lui répondit :

« Nous nous relaierons auprès d'Alizea dès qu'elle sera sevrée, pour l'instant il faut qu'Harmonie reste pour la nourrir, et jamais elle ne sera seule. Nous nous débrouillerons pour assurer nos charges… »

Harmonie ajouta :

« La déesse nous a donné une autorisation spéciale d'absence, pour l'instant notre fille a besoin de nous, a-t-elle dit. Elle nous a écrit lorsque Alizea est venue au monde, et elle a bien insisté sur ce fait. J'ai l'impression étrange qu'elle sait autre chose que nous ne savons pas… »

Le regard sombre de Shanti se posa à nouveau sur elle, et il dit :

« C'est probablement le cas, et elle vous le fera savoir lorsque le temps en sera venu. Pour l'instant, Alizea doit grandir en sécurité… »

Le regard vert d'Harmonie, intrigué, se posa sur lui, mais elle ne releva pas et dit

« Avec tout cela, nous n'avons pas ouvert les cadeaux que vous avez amenés… »

Alors que Shanti prenait sa filleule dans ses bras pour faire à son tour connaissance avec elle, Donadieu saisit le premier paquet. Il contenait une très jolie petite robe en coton blanc, parfaite pour l'été chaud de Grèce. Ephrem sourit :

« J'aurais voulu prendre du rose, mais je tenais à la vie, je savais que tu n'aurais pas apprécié… »

A la pensée d'Alizea pourvue d'une robe rose et d'un nœud rose dans les cheveux genre œuf de Pâques, Donadieu grimaça. Harmonie saisit le second paquet, et en sortit un hochet en bois. Elle sourit à son pair et s'exclama :

« Oh, c'est ravissant ! Elle va adorer cela… »

Shanti sourit et dit :

« J'ai encore un cousin à Bénarès, qui fabrique divers objets en bois… »

Harmonie vint embrasser Ephrem et Shanti :

« Merci beaucoup, vous êtes gentils… »

Donadieu leur jeta un regard noir factice :

« Ne faites pas du charme à ma femme et à ma fille, les gars… »

« _Finalement, il n'avait pas tant changé que cela,_ » se dit Ephrem qui eut du mal à se retenir de rire. Pourtant, malgré sa paternité toute neuve il restait un chevalier d'or en pleine possession de ses moyens, et celui qui s'attaquerait à son épouse ou à sa fille le paierait indéniablement de sa vie…

Alizea, confortablement installée dans les bras d'Ephrem, venait de s'endormir en suçant son pouce. Le Lion d'or l'observa, attendri, et déclara :

« Vous avez fait là un chef d'œuvre… »

Seulement, le chef d'œuvre était aussi un bébé humain accaparant. Les parents, exténués au bout d'un mois et demi de veille, supplièrent la déesse et tous les autres dieux qu'Alizea voulût bien se décider à faire ses nuits. Enfin, alors qu'elle atteignait deux mois, Donadieu et Harmonie purent enfin dormir sept heures d'affilée, chose qu'ils apprécièrent grandement.

Avec la récupération de Donadieu revinrent ses idées coquines. Un matin, alors qu'Alizea atteignait ses trois mois, il s'éveilla peu avant l'aube, les hormones en furie. Pourquoi ce matin-là ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, et s'en trouva le premier surpris. Près de lui, Harmonie dormait tranquillement, la bretelle de sa chemise de nuit de dentelles glissant sur son épaule satinée. Rien que cette vision l'excita encore plus, et il la fit glisser davantage, provoquant un soupir de sa jeune épouse, qui se retourna dans son sommeil. Il continua sa caresse, et Harmonie finit par se réveiller et par lui dire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Alizea va se réveiller bientôt, je voudrais bien encore dormir… »

Donadieu lui fit son sourire le plus irrésistible et dit :

« Cela fait trois mois qu'elle est née, tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait retrouver un peu d'intimité ? »

Ceci réveilla Harmonie d'un coup, et elle dit, rougissant :

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Donadieu insista :

« La matrone a dit que, pendant que tu allaitais, les risques d'avoir un autre enfant étaient minimes, voire inexistants, et je pense que nous devons avoir une vie de couple normale… »

Harmonie devint écarlate et lui dit :

« J'ai…j'ai encore mal, et je ne suis pas prête à une autre grossesse pour l'instant… »

Elle avait l'air tellement désolée qu'il oublia à l'instant toute velléité de galipettes et la prit dans ses bras :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, nous ferons comme tu voudras… »

Harmonie, pourtant, avait honte de ressentir ce genre de choses. Donner la vie, à ce qu'on disait, était la plus belle chose qui soit, mais de loin pas la plus agréable, elle le savait à présent. Cependant, pour l'instant, elle ne se sentait plus capable de remplir son devoir conjugal, autant par intolérance du corps que de l'esprit. Son corps, bien qu'apparemment remis, la faisait encore régulièrement souffrir, elle savait à présent qu'il suffisait d'une seule fois pour concevoir un enfant et ne se sentait pas assez forte pour concevoir à nouveau dans l'immédiat. Pourtant, une fois de plus, Donadieu se montrait compréhensif, mettant ses besoins masculins de côté, et elle lui en sut gré…

Alizea, alors, se réveilla, et il dit :

« Ne bouge pas, je vais la chercher… »

Il ramena sa fille, la portant comme si elle était le Saint Graal, et la donna à sa mère. Pendant qu'elle la faisait boire, elle lui dit :

« Elle a trois mois maintenant, je vais essayer de lui donner des légumes demain, on m'a dit que c'était le bon âge. Cela la sèvrera peut-être plus vite… »

Il sourit et dit :

« Ah, je vais enfin pouvoir lui donner à manger, ce sera je pense une expérience inoubliable… »

Le lendemain midi, armé d'une cuillère, le papa ravi s'apprêtait à nourrir sa progéniture confortablement installée dans son petit siège rembourré. Alizea gigotait, remuant ses petits membres, et souriait à son père, totalement attendri. Harmonie, qui portait un tablier sur sa tunique, revint avec la coupelle qui contenait la purée de carottes qu'elle venait de confectionner. Elle sourit à sa fille :

« Regarde ce que tu vas manger, ma chérie… »

Donadieu prit le bol, plongea la cuillère dedans et l'approcha de la bouche de sa fille :

« Oooh, ça va être bon, ça… »

Alizea fit une drôle de tête lorsqu'elle goûta pour la première fois la purée, et grimaça. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, son père revint à la charge et lui remit une cuillérée dans la bouche. Alizea, pas ravie, en recracha la moitié et fit un magnifique 'prrrrr' avec sa bouche, crépissant le visage et les vêtements de son père. Donadieu soupira, se nettoya du revers de la main, alors qu'Harmonie éclatait de rire en disant :

« L'orange te va très bien, mon cœur… »

Le Cancer, qui se sentait vaguement ridicule, répliqua :

« Je crois que notre fille a hérité de ton caractère… »

En fait, il s'agissait plutôt là de son propre caractère, mais, vexé, il n'en fit pas état. Bien décidé à réussir à nourrir sa fille correctement, il reprit la cuillère et parvint à faire avaler patiemment à Alizea les trois-quarts de la purée. La petite fille semblait trouver très drôle le fait de mettre sa main dans la purée, et d'asperger son père, mais il refusa de déclarer forfait. Quand elle n'en voulut plus, il dit avec une note de soulagement dans la voix :

« Hé bien voilà, nous y sommes arrivés. C'est en effet une expérience inoubliable… »

Arrivés, oui, mais à quel prix ? Alizea et son père étaient maculés de purée orange, ainsi que leur environnement immédiat. Harmonie éclata de rire, sortit et revint avec une bassine d'eau tiède :

« Voilà de quoi vous nettoyer, ta fille et toi…elle a sans aucun doute ton tempérament farceur… »

Le Cancer renifla d'un air méprisant, et entreprit de déshabiller Alizea, qu'il nettoya, avant de se laver lui-même. Torse nu dans la cuisine, sa fille dans les bras, il dit à son épouse :

« C'est mieux quand elle boit ton lait, au moins elle ne salit rien… »

Alizea gazouillait, le ventre bien plein. Finalement, l'expérience était concluante…

Deux semaines plus tard, Donadieu, qui était allé au Sanctuaire, revint et dit :

« La déesse nous convoque tous les deux cet après-midi… »

Harmonie, occupée à changer sa fille, se retourna et dit :

« Tous les deux ? Mais qui va garder Alizea ? »

Donadieu leva un index :

« Justement, j'ai demandé à Shanti de venir le faire, et il a accepté, il va arriver… »

A l'idée de l'Indien s'occupant d'Alizea, Harmonie eut un petit sourire en coin. Comment Shanti, ascète quasiment retiré du monde, allait-il réussir à s'occuper d'un bébé ? Pourtant, il avait déjà prouvé qu'il était plein de ressources, ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'effrayer…

Elle finit de fixer une épingle à nourrice sur la couche d'Alizea qui cherchait à se retourner l'assit pour finir de la rhabiller. La petite fille, ravie, attrapa une mèche de cheveux de sa mère et la tira en riant. Harmonie la prit dans ses bras, sourit et dit :

« Tu seras gentille avec tonton Shanti, Alizea… »

Donadieu remarqua, une fois de plus, ce rayonnement supplémentaire qui ensoleillait les traits fins de son épouse. La beauté d'Harmonie en était augmentée, ainsi que sa maturité. Elle paraissait plus vieille que son âge à présent…

Comme promis, Shanti arriva un peu avant l'heure convenue, et Harmonie lui dit :

« Elle dort pour l'instant, elle se réveillera dans une heure je pense. Si nous ne sommes pas rentrés, sa compote est prête, et il te faudra la changer… »

Shanti acquiesça, puis dit :

« Allez-y, à présent, vous allez être en retard… »

L'Indien avait accepté pour leur faire plaisir, et il avait seulement les bases concernant les soins à donner à un bébé, mais, finalement, il se souvenait de ce que faisait sa mère lorsqu'elle s'occupait de ses frères et sœurs lorsqu'il était petit, cela ne devait pas être fondamentalement différent.

Hélas ! Il y avait loin de la théorie à la pratique ! Quand Alizea se réveilla, le chevalier d'or s'aperçut qu'en effet il fallait changer sa couche, celle-ci exhalait une odeur qui ne laissait pas de doute sur cette nécessité. Maintenant Alizea gigotante d'une main, il parvint à enlever de l'autre les épingles à nourrice et déroula les langes. L'odeur vint lui agresser les narines beaucoup plus violemment, et il grimaça. Jetant la couche sale à bas de la table, il trempa dans de l'eau tiède un linge avec lequel il nettoya la petite fille. Malheureusement, il dut utiliser ses deux mains, et Alizea parvint à se retourner. Shanti eut alors une idée : il se servit de ses pouvoirs mentaux pour faire voleter un hochet devant le bébé, qui resta alors sagement sur le dos, gigotant des membres et gazouillant pour montrer son contentement. Il saisit un lange propre, et le cauchemar commença : comment allait-il fixer cela ? Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il parvint à faire quelque chose de ressemblant à un lange, mais n'eut pas de chance car il piqua Alizea avec l'épingle de nourrice. La petite fille se mit à hurler, et Shanti, mortifié, la prit dans ses bras :

« Excuse-moi, bébé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal… »

Alizea s'arrêta immédiatement de hurler, et considéra le chevalier d'or de la Vierge avec ses grands yeux vairons. Celui-ci, alors, vit apparaître derrière elle une aura et se dessiner un serpent. A peine surpris, il plongea son regard sombre dans le regard de la petite fille et dit :

« Alors, petit serpent ? Déjà déterminée à montrer tes formidables capacités ? Tu es encore bien jeune, pourtant… »

Alizea observa son interlocuteur sans plus rien dire, remuant ses petits membres. Shanti dit alors :

« Il n'est pas encore temps pour toi, ton destin ne se réalisera que dans de nombreuses années… »

Au Sanctuaire, Donadieu et Harmonie se tenaient devant la déesse. Donadieu expliquait que les éclaireurs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux ces derniers temps, et que l'un d'entre eux, plus puissant que les autres, lui avait échappé voici quelques semaines. Il dit :

«Est-ce possible que ce soit déjà le réveil des spectres ? »

La déesse secoua la tête :

« Non, leurs âmes sont encore enfermées dans la tour, scellées, ce ne peut pas être elles. Je pense plutôt à l'intervention de la déesse Perséphone, qui essaie de prendre le plus de renseignements possible sur nous pour, si possible, nous affaiblir avant le réveil de son époux… »

Les deux chevaliers d'or savaient qui était Perséphone, et aussi qu'elle n'avait pas été enfermée comme son époux voici plus de deux siècles. La déesse continua :

« Perséphone en elle-même n'est pas dangereuse, en tout cas pas tant que son époux n'est pas réveillé, car une partie de son pouvoir à elle dépend du sien, mais il va encore falloir être vigilants… »

Les deux chevaliers d'or acquiescèrent, puis elle leur dit :

« Comment va votre fille ? »

Un peu gênée par la question directe, Harmonie répondit :

« Mais … bien, elle a presque quatre mois… »

La déesse sourit :

« Très bien, elle ne devrait pas tarder à être sevrée. Dès qu'elle le sera, vous vous relaierez auprès d'elle. Prenez bien soin d'elle… »

L'ordre étant donné, tous deux s'inclinèrent devant elle et sortirent, encore interloqués. Donadieu dit à son épouse :

« Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre, nous devrions être mis au ban de notre ordre pour ce que nous avons fait, et c'est elle qui nous donne des ordres concernant Alizea qui, normalement, ne devrait pas exister… »

Harmonie, elle, était plus pragmatique :

« C'est une déesse, elle sait tout et je pense qu'Alizea a un rôle à jouer plus tard… »

Cela, au vu des événements, s'était imposé comme une évidence…

A suivre


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Quand ils regagnèrent la grotte, ils trouvèrent Shanti, assis dans le fauteuil à bascule d'Harmonie, en train de bercer Alizea endormie. Le chevalier d'or les regarda et leur dit :

« C'est une petite fille si gentille que vous avez là, elle ne m'a posé aucun problème… »

Harmonie feignit de ne pas remarquer la façon peu orthodoxe dont étaient noués les langes de sa fille, et dit :

« Merci beaucoup de l'avoir gardée, Shanti… »

Le regard sombre de l'Indien plongea dans les yeux vairons de la petite fille qui se réveillait, et il lui dit télépathiquement :

_« Surtout ne t'amuse pas à montrer tes pouvoirs à tes parents, petit serpent … »_

Alizea lui sourit et gigota gaiement…

Quelques semaines plus tard, Alizea atteignit l'âge de quatre mois et demi. Harmonie, ayant été consulter la matrone juive, en revint avec une potion d'infécondité, ce qui donna des idées coquines à Donadieu lorsqu'il mit par hasard la main dessus. Harmonie ne se déroba pas, et nos deux époux étaient plongés dans les délices des plus sensuels lorsque Alizea se réveilla et se mit à gémir. La mère, immédiatement, laissa ce qu'elle faisait, aussi agréable fût-ce, et alla se pencher sur le berceau de sa fille :

« Hé bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ? »

Elle la prit dans ses bras, et remarqua alors qu'elle était un peu rouge. Posant sa main sur son front, elle la trouva un peu fiévreuse. Se tournant vers Donadieu, elle lui dit :

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu malade, elle a chaud… »

Ceci acheva d'effacer les idées impudiques de Donadieu qui se leva d'un bond et vint auprès d'elles. Elle la lui mit dans les bras et dit :

« Je vais essayer de lui faire boire un peu d'eau… »

Donadieu, aidé d'Ephrem, avait inventé un système ingénieux qui permettait de donner à boire à la petite fille sans en répandre sur son torse (note : l'ancêtre du biberon). Elle remplit d'eau la petite fiole qui servait de réservoir et l'apporta à Donadieu…

Pendant qu'elle faisait cela, le Cancer, désireux de calmer sa fille, lui donna son doigt à sucer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit…une petite dent érafler la chair de son doigt ! Quand Harmonie revint, il sourit et dit :

« Elle n'est pas malade, c'est une dent qui la travaille, on la sent déjà… »

Rassurée, Harmonie dit :

« Nous lui achèterons un collier d'ambre et quelque chose à mâchouiller, elle devrait se sentir mieux… »

Elle connaissait cette vieille coutume, observée dans certains pays d'Europe du nord, selon laquelle un collier d'ambre atténue les douleurs dentaires. Dès le lendemain, profitant de la présence de Donadieu, elle se rendit à Athènes et acheta le fameux collier ainsi qu'un objet confectionné dans une étrange matière venue des colonies espagnoles d'au-delà des mers : le caoutchouc. Cette matière élastique ne présentait aucun risque pour Alizea, contrairement au bois qui aurait pu, en faisant des échardes, la blesser. Lorsqu'elle lui donna l'objet, Alizea le porta à sa bouche et commença à mâchouiller consciencieusement, ravie, sous le regard ému de son père, Donadieu. Il saisit son épouse par la taille et dit d'un air inspiré :

« Mes deux merveilles du monde…personne d'autre ne sait la chance que c'est de vous avoir auprès de moi… »

Les yeux bleus du Cancer brillaient d'émotion, et croisèrent ceux de sa jeune épouse, presque surprise de le voir ainsi. Donadieu ne l'avait pas habituée à ce genre de choses, même si, parfois, il se laissait aller sous pression émotionnelle…

Pourtant, cette embellie ne dura pas, car les dents d'Alizea revinrent à la charge. Après une énième nuit à devoir arpenter l'espace habitable de la grotte pour essayer de calmer les pleurs de la petite fille, l'ambiance devint tendue entre les deux parents. Cette nuit-là, Alizea se remit à pleurer, et Harmonie, avec un soupir, marmonna :

« Donadieu, c'est ton tour… »

Le Cancer exténué lui répliqua d'un ton rogue :

« J'en peux plus, vas-y… »

Harmonie, passablement énervée, alla prendre Alizea hurlante dans son berceau et la lui mit dans le lit avant de crier :

« J'en ai assez de toujours me lever, c'est ta fille, alors occupe-toi un peu d'elle !!! »

Donadieu se retourna, prit sa fille dans ses bras en disant :

« Comment ça, toujours te lever ? Je prends mon tour assez souvent, il me semble, tu as la mémoire courte !! »

Ceci eut l'effet de mettre Harmonie encore plus hors d'elle :

« La mémoire courte ??? Voici quatre nuits que je me lève pendant que tu ronfles, espèce de crabe sans cervelle ! »

Donadieu, qui commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez, répliqua à sa douce et tendre épouse :

« Crabe sans cervelle ? Tu es bien contente de le trouver lorsque tu en as besoin !!! »

Le ton montait franchement, et Alizea hurlait par-dessus tout cela, ce qui ajoutait au chaos ambiant. Donadieu, furieux, répliqua encore :

« Si je suis sans cervelle, il te manque quelques écailles, poisson pas frais ! Tu es de mauvaise foi, comme à chaque fois que tu as tort. Tu sembles oublier qu'Alizea est issue de nous deux…»

Les traits fatigués d'Harmonie s'affaissèrent, et elle ne répliqua rien, calmant machinalement sa fille hurlante. Alizea mit sa main dans sa bouche et commença à la mâchouiller alors que ses parents, épuisés mais désolés, ne disaient plus rien. Le regard vert cerné d'Harmonie tomba sur son époux et elle dit d'une voix lasse :

« Nous sommes vraiment tombés bien bas si nous nous disputons ainsi, surtout devant notre fille. Nous lui donnons là un bien mauvais exemple, elle n'a pas demandé à venir au monde et nous lui imposons nos disputes stériles… »

La colère du Cancer fondit comme neige au soleil et il s'approcha d'elles :

« C'est simplement la fatigue qui nous fait parler ainsi, il faut que nous nous reposions tous… »

Malheureusement, Alizea n'était pas de cet avis, et recommença à pleurer malgré les efforts de ses parents. A l'aube, elle s'endormit enfin alors que les parents épuisés tenaient à peine debout. Donadieu, essayant de ne pas la réveiller, alla s'abattre sur son lit, la tenant encore dans ses bras, alors qu'Harmonie sombrait instantanément dans le sommeil…

Ce manège dura encore quelques jours, jusqu'au moment où le sourire de la petite fille arbora une magnifique quenotte blanche, puis, quelques temps après, une seconde qui passa un peu plus inaperçue. A présent, Alizea tenait sa tête toute seule, et ne présentait pas l'ombre d'une bizarrerie liée à la particularité de ses parents dans son développement psychomoteur. C'était un bébé vif, gai, au tempérament ouvert qui rappelait celui de son père…

Lorsqu'elle eut six mois, ses parents commencèrent à se relayer auprès d'elle, et retrouvèrent partiellement l'ambiance familière du Sanctuaire. Pourtant, celui-ci, sans en avoir l'air car la déesse avait choisi de ne pas attirer davantage l'attention des Enfers, était sur ses gardes. Grâce à la déesse, personne ne remarqua que, lorsque Harmonie était absente, Donadieu était présent, et vice-versa. Les jeunes chevaliers d'or étaient submergés de travail, traitant dossier sur dossier et assurant la coordination avec les autres chevaliers qui veillaient sur les frontières du Sanctuaire. Les jeunes parents, eux, parvenaient grosso modo à un équilibre. Donadieu, particulièrement inspiré, inventa un dispositif qui permit à Harmonie de tirer son lait, ce qui lui permit d'être davantage présente au Sanctuaire. Régulièrement, Ephrem ou Shanti prenait la place des parents pour quelques heures, et ce roulement fonctionnait bien. Si Harmonie était une maman tendre mais ferme, Donadieu, lui, fondait littéralement devant chaque mimique ou chaque sourire de sa fille, et son épouse devait parfois intervenir pour qu'il se montre un peu ferme et surtout qu'il contribue à cadrer un peu la petite fille. Heureusement, Alizea n'était pas une enfant difficile, et, lorsqu'elle put se tenir assise seule, Ephrem lui confectionna un parc en bois ainsi que des jouets. Son jeu favori était de jeter ses cubes en tous sens, ce qui faisait tourner en bourrique ses parents ou ses parrains, mais aucun d'eux ne lui en tenait rigueur.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les parents décidèrent de la baptiser dans les deux religions. Donadieu était d'avis que, lorsqu'elle serait assez grande, elle choisirait l'une d'entre elles, ou aucune si elle le désirait. Ce fut fait quelques semaines plus tard, par les mêmes officiants qui avaient célébré leur mariage, Ephrem et Shanti tenant la petite fille sur les fonds baptismaux.

Chaque nouvelle chose que savait faire Alizea était montée en épingle par son père, promptement douché par Harmonie, qui pensait quant à elle que c'était là parfaitement normal. Lorsque Alizea commença à marcher à quatre pattes, à l'âge de huit mois, elle causa des frayeurs à ses parents en se cachant sous la table ou sous les chaises. Une fois, elle parvint même à se rendre près de la porte qui fermait la grotte, mais fut promptement récupérée par son père.

Jusque-là, elle n'avait pas fait état de ses pouvoirs, mais, lorsque Shanti veilla sur elle, son aura apparut encore une fois, ne surprenant nullement l'homme le plus proche de Dieu. Il savait très bien quel prodigieux destin attendait Alizea, mais, à la voir ainsi pleine de vie et souriante, il se sentait attristé, sachant très bien qu'elle était destinée à mourir pour que vivent les mortels. Il prit le bébé sur ses genoux et, plongeant son regard dans le sien, lui dit :

« J'espère pour toi que tu pourras avoir la force de changer ton destin, petit serpent… »

Quand Donadieu revint, il lui dit :

« Tu en fais, une tête. Tu ne vas pas bien ? »

Shanti se força à sourire et répondit :

« Mais si, je vais bien, juste un peu de fatigue… »

Le Cancer ôta son casque aux pattes de crabe et s'assit sur une chaise. Il dit :

« Si je pouvais, je purifierais bien moi-même les Enfers pour éviter d'avoir à ressentir toutes ces ondes mauvaises, cela commence à être un peu fatigant. A côté de tout cela, mademoiselle ici présente s'amuse à nous faire une nouvelle dent… »

Justement, Alizea souriait à son père, exhibant ses deux premières quenottes immaculées. Shanti la cala au creux de son bras et dit :

« C'est un bébé, tu ne peux rien à cet état de choses, cela fait partie de son développement… »

Donadieu dit alors :

« Nous approchons du réveil d'Hadès, je le sais, je le sens, aussi ai-je rédigé mon testament cet après-midi. Je ne suis plus seulement responsable de moi, il y a Harmonie et Alizea. Si sa mère et moi mourons, je veux pouvoir être sûr qu'il ne lui arrivera rien… »

Le Cancer était grave, et Shanti lui dit :

« Tant qu'Ephrem et moi serons vivants, nous prendrons soin d'elle, tu le sais… »

Donadieu hocha la tête et reprit :

« En étant ce que nous sommes, des chevaliers d'or, nous savons forcément que notre vie sera courte et se terminera de façon violente, aussi ai-je voulu prévoir l'avenir de ma fille… »

A seize ans, le Cancer était devenu très mature tout en gardant son caractère facétieux. Il savait très bien où le mènerait son chemin, et l'acceptait avec un détachement qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusque-là. C'était la naissance d'Alizea qui lui avait permis d'évoluer à ce point…

Shanti embrassa la petite fille, la lui tendit et dit :

« Je dois rentrer au Sanctuaire, à bientôt, mon ami… »

Donadieu lui serra la main, puis, resté seul avec sa fille, lui dit :

« Quoi qu'il arrive, ma chérie, nous serons toujours avec toi… »

Alizea plongea son regard vairon dans le regard bleu de son père et gigota en souriant…

Cela souciait Donadieu et, alors qu'ils étaient allongés tous deux dans leur lit, il dit à Harmonie :

« J'ai fait mon testament, ceci afin qu'Alizea puisse vivre tranquillement si nous devions décéder… »

Harmonie se récria :

« Nous ne sommes par encore morts, que je sache… »

Calmement, Donadieu acheva :

« Non, en effet, mais les Enfers s'éveillent de plus en plus, je le sens, et je sais aussi que le dénouement se rapproche. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il y a généralement très peu, voire pas du tout, de survivants à une guerre sainte, et je veux que notre fille ne manque de rien s'il nous arrivait quelque chose… »

Harmonie ne s'était pas aperçue que son mari avait rédigé son testament, mais dut convenir qu'elle s'était elle aussi posée plusieurs fois la question. Par son signe, le Cancer, Donadieu savait ce qui se passait aux Enfers et possédait le contrôle de la porte qui se trouvait dans son temple, c'était pourquoi il possédait toujours une longueur d'avance sur leurs pairs et elle concernant les événements survenus au royaume infernal. Elle lui dit :

« Tu as bien fait, je le signerai dès demain… »

Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son époux, et écouta le bruit apaisant de son cœur un moment avant de dire :

« Quoi qu'il nous arrive, nous pourrons dire que nous aurons eu une vie bien remplie… »

Alizea continuait à se développer harmonieusement, et, à dix mois, son père, pétri de fierté, la découvrit debout, se tenant à une chaise. A partir de ce moment, il fallut protéger les coins de tables et d'étagères pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal, et Harmonie cousit des petits coussins à cet effet, sachant que, bientôt, elle marcherait partout…

A suivre


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle rentra, Donadieu faisait sauter Alizea en l'air, et la petite adorait cela. L'expression de bonheur de son époux et les rires de sa petite fille lui firent oublier pour l'instant les dossiers qu'elle avait traités, la guerre sainte qui s'approchait, et elle fit un pas vers eux. Alizea la vit, et tendit ses petits bras vers elle en gazouillant d'un air ravi. Donadieu vint l'embrasser et dit :

« Tu as l'air préoccupé, ma chérie… »

Elle embrassa sa fille et dit :

« Non, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, la journée a été longue… »

Son regard tomba sur sa fille, et toute tension s'enfuit de son organisme. C'était aussi pour que sa fille pût un jour vivre dans un monde en paix qu'elle faisait tout cela, qu'elle protégeait sa déesse…

Pourtant, elle ne put trouver le sommeil la nuit suivante. Donadieu dormait comme un bienheureux près d'elle, et ne sentit même pas lorsqu'elle se leva et alla se pencher sur le berceau d'Alizea. La petite fille dormait paisiblement, la tête tournée sur le côté, sa petite main tenait la poupée de chiffon qu'elle lui avait cousue. Doucement, Harmonie se pencha sur elle, l'embrassa sur le front avant de chuchoter :

« Nous serons toujours avec toi, ma chérie… »

Alizea sourit dans son sommeil, émouvant encore davantage sa mère qui ne put empêcher une larme de dévaler sa joue…

Donadieu, cet après-midi-là, examinait un dossier alors qu'Alizea, à présent âgée de onze mois, jouait non loin de lui, assise sur un tapis. Avec une certaine habitude, il jetait régulièrement un regard sur elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne filait pas à la grecque pour faire des bêtises. Il vit Alizea se hisser sur ses pieds, et lui sourit, extrêmement fier de ses progrès. Depuis une ou deux semaines, elle parvenait à se tenir debout toute seule, mais retombait assez vite, ses langes formant un bon amortisseur. Pourtant, cette fois, elle ne retomba pas, et, sous le regard de son père ébahi, fit un pas, puis deux, maladroitement, vers lui. Donadieu, alors, posa le dossier, s'agenouilla et dit :

« Viens voir papa, ma chérie…

Alizea tendit les bras vers son père et, de petit pas en petit pas, parvint à venir agripper les bras paternels. Donadieu prit sa fille dans ses bras et dit, fier comme un pou :

« C'est bien, mon bébé, tu es grande maintenant… »

Ce soir-là, lorsque Harmonie revint, il posa la petite fille à terre et Alizea fit encore quelques pas branlants en direction de sa mère. Harmonie l'attrapa, la fit tournoyer et dit :

« C'est très bien, Alizea… »

Les deux parents eurent un regard de connivence, de fierté, et se sourirent…

La date d'anniversaire d'Alizea étant par trop particulière, il fut décidé que, dorénavant, sauf dans le cas d'une année bissextile, on lui fêterait son anniversaire le vingt huit février. Ce jour-là précisément, les deux parrains ayant réussi à se libérer pour quelques heures de leurs obligations, Harmonie avait organisé une petite fête en l'honneur du bébé. Pour cela, elle avait confectionné un gâteau qu'elle avait artistement recouvert de crème au beurre.

Shanti offrit à sa filleule une robe en coton indien, et Ephrem une poupée qu'il avait confectionnée lui-même. Le Lion d'or, pourtant, ne put empêcher Alizea, qu'il tenait à ce moment-là, de plonger ses petites mains dans la crème au beurre. Harmonie poussa un hurlement:

« Ephrem ! Fais donc attention un peu à Alizea !! »

Le Lion d'or abaissa le regard, mais trop tard, car le bébé ravi lui avait déjà maculé le haut de sa tunique et une partie du visage de crème au beurre. Le jeune homme tendit la petite fille à sa mère sans rien dire, et contempla, un peu dégoûté, sa tunique précieuse en cachemire, même pas lavable à l'eau, dégouliner de crème au beurre bien grasse...

Malgré ce regrettable incident, on fêta la première année d'existence de la petite fille comme il se devait...

Alizea, à présent qu'elle marchait plus ou moins bien, mettait la panique dans toute la maison, et Harmonie dut remonter ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. En même temps, elle commença à émettre des syllabes intelligibles, et Donadieu ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes lorsqu'elle dit en lui tendant les bras:

« Pa-pa... »

Harmonie, fort occupée à rire pour penser à s'émouvoir, prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui dit:

« Ton père est un cœur d'artichaut, ma fille... »

Donadieu renifla, cette fois vexé, et dit, blessé dans sa fierté de méridional:

« J'ai le droit d'être fier de ma fille... »

Elle rit davantage, alors qu'Alizea jouait dans ses longs cheveux de nuit dénoués. Oui, Donadieu, sous des dehors un peu féroces, était un incommensurable sentimental, et c'était cela qui faisait son charme. Il prit sa fille des bras de sa mère et dit:

« N'écoute pas ta mère, va, elle raconte des bêtises... »

Harmonie rosit:

« Des bêtises, moi ? Un chevalier d'or n'en raconte jamais, tu devrais savoir cela mieux que personne... »

Donadieu sourit, de son sourire en coin habituel, et dit:

« Ne dis pas cela devant notre fille, elle va finir par le croire... »

Malheureusement, leur calme vie de couple autour de leur bébé fut vite derrière eux, car les menaces qui pesaient sur le Sanctuaire se précisaient davantage. S'occuper d'Alizea devint un vrai sport pour se relayer auprès d'elle et, si Shanti et Ephrem n'avaient pas pris leur tour, ils n'y seraient jamais arrivé. Pourtant, malgré toute cette agitation, Alizea grandissait harmonieusement, choyée par ses parents et ses parrains. Ephrem mettait à profit ses qualités de menuisier pour lui fabriquer des jouets, et Shanti lui racontait des histoires de son pays. Celle qu'Alizea préférait était celle du roi-singe et de ses aventures. Parfois, lorsque Shanti était là, les pouvoirs latents du bébé s'éveillaient un instant, signe qu'elle n'était décidément pas la petite fille normale que ses parents croyaient. L'Indien connaissait la prophétie, et cela l'attristait davantage encore lorsqu'il voyait Alizea pleine de vie courir vers lui en lui tendant les bras. Pour l'instant, elle n'arrivait pas encore à prononcer son prénom, et l'appelait 'ti', ce qui émouvait au plus haut point le compassé, ascétique et sérieux chevalier d'or. Quant à Ephrem, lui aussi gratifié d'un prénom hautement imprononçable pour une petite fille d'un an et quelques mois, Alizea trouva plus simple de l'appeler 'em'. L'israélite ne lui en tint pas rigueur, cédant lui aussi au charme de la petite fille. Il dit un jour à Donadieu:

« Je te souhaite bien du courage, quand elle va commencer à attirer l'attention des messieurs, tu vas avoir beaucoup de demandes en mariage... »

Le regard bleu du Cancer se teinta un instant d'une lueur malsaine, et il dit:

« S'ils veulent ma fille, ils devront la mériter, je ne vais pas la donner à n'importe qui, cela je te l'assure bien... »

Ephrem savait très bien que le Cancer était très imaginatif pour trouver des épreuves et jouer des mauvais coups, il fallait espérer qu'il aurait mûri à ce sujet lorsque Alizea aurait atteint l'âge du mariage. De toute façon, Harmonie calmerait efficacement son époux s'il devenait un peu énervant, elle réussissait toujours à le faire...

Le Lion d'or attrapa Alizea, dix-huit mois, qui allait tirer sur un chemin de table brodé sur lequel était posé un vase précieux, et dit en riant à sa filleule:

« Hé bien, petit phénomène, qu'allais-tu faire là ? En tout cas, avec un papa comme le tien, tu es bien partie pour terminer vieille fille... »

Donadieu rugit avec emphase:

« Vieille fille, ma fille ? Mais tu ne l'as pas regardée, ma parole, parrain indigne ! C'est la huitième merveille du monde, la rose de Sâron, le lys dans la vallée ! »

Cette fois, Ephrem éclata franchement de rire, sous le regard désapprobateur du Cancer qui se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien. Ce paradoxe parfait était propre à Donadieu, mais c'était ce qui faisait l'intérêt de sa personnalité. Le jour venu, il savait bien qu'Alizea aurait le cran nécessaire pour faire entendre raison à son père, et que Donadieu cèderait...

Pourtant, voir leur fille grandir ne faisait pas oublier aux deux parents la menace latente qui pesait sur le Sanctuaire. Alors qu'Alizea atteignait ses deux ans, plusieurs alertes eurent lieu, mais l'on put fêter du mieux possible le second anniversaire du petit miracle sur pattes. La petite fille souffla dignement ses deux bougies, aidée par ses deux parrains et ses parents, et l'on oublia l'espace de quelques heures la situation qui empirait. La joie de vivre de l'enfant était comme un baume au cœur pour ses parents et ses parrains qui, désormais, passaient de plus en plus de temps au Sanctuaire.

Pour couronner le tout, Poséidon, l'empereur des sept mers, s'éveilla et prit corps dans celui du jeune Sevastian Solo, fils de riches armateurs athéniens. La déesse, alors, ordonna aux chevaliers d'or d'augmenter leur surveillance et de noter tout événement anormal. Lorsqu'un éclaireur, envoyé par Télamon du Dragon des Mers, généralissime des armées de l'empire des sept mers, qui s'était introduit au Sanctuaire avec un autre de ses pairs, fut capturé mais mourut avant de livrer des informations précieuses, la situation empira, alors des pluies torrentielles se déversaient sur la Terre. Alors, les deux parents prirent la décision de confier Alizea à Rachel, la matrone juive qui s'était occupée d'Harmonie, certains que la petite fille serait en sécurité. Donadieu, rusant comme un sioux pour ne pas être découvert, se glissa en pleine nuit jusqu'à Athènes pour y amener sa fille. Il la confia à la matrone ainsi qu'une lettre au cas où ni lui ni Harmonie ne reviendraient, il avait estimé que c'était important qu'Alizea sût d'où elle venait si jamais il leur arrivait malheur. Bravant courageusement les pleurs de sa petite fille, il rentra au Sanctuaire la mort dans l'âme. Harmonie était assise sur son lit, le regard vide, et s'assit près d'elle. Elle le serra contre elle, consciente qu'il souffrait autant qu'elle de devoir se séparer de leur enfant. Donadieu se laissa aller contre la poitrine de son épouse, et resta là, à communier avec la tristesse maternelle de son épouse. Harmonie ressentait une sensation de rupture, comme si on avait tranché le cordon qui reliait Alizea et elle pour la seconde fois.

Bien leur en avait pris de confier Alizea à une tierce personne, car ils furent désignés, ainsi que Shanti, Ephrem et quelques autres de leurs pairs, pour accompagner la déesse au sanctuaire sous-marin lorsque les hostilités furent déclarées et la Terre en danger de submersion. Là-bas, des combats eurent lieu, qui conduisirent à leur victoire et, une fois de plus, Poséidon fut renvoyé sommeiller dans son urne pour quelques centaines d'années, non sans avoir blessé la déesse assez gravement. Les chevaliers d'or blessés eux aussi parvinrent tout de même à la ramener au Sanctuaire, où Shion usa de ses pouvoirs de guérison afin qu'elle pût survivre. Cet effort, cependant, le plongea dans un coma de quelques jours._( note de chibimu : Tous ces événements sont et seront relatés dans ma fic 'Douze contre sept')_

Pendant quelques jours, le Sanctuaire se transforma en une énorme infirmerie. Tous les chevaliers d'or, même ceux qui étaient restés sur place, étaient blessés. En effet, une offensive de marinas avait eu lieu là aussi, et ils avaient dû combattre également. Donadieu, mauvais patient, passait son temps à grogner et Harmonie ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir vu qu'elle aussi était en piteux état. Ladislas, calmement, tentait de le faire tenir tranquille mais le Cancer, impatient, n'avait qu'une envie : aller rechercher sa fille. Harmonie sut trouver le bon argument en lui disant que, s'il se calmait, il guérirait plus vite et, enfin, il accepta les soins sans rechigner. Dès que la déesse eut repris conscience, elle recueillit les rapports de chacun, mais s'inquiéta de savoir si le jeune Sevastian Solo avait survécu. Le pauvre armateur n'était pas né dieu, lui, et restait parfaitement mortel. Amphialaos précisa qu'il avait été ramené près de chez lui, et ne gardait aucun souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé, à part un affreux mal de tête et un grand blanc concernant les dernières semaines. Le sanctuaire sous-marin, lui, avait été laissé en l'état et l'urne de Poséidon là-bas, rien donc ne viendrait le réveiller et, pour bien en être sûr, Atlantis, le Sagittaire, s'était rendu au Cap Sounion et avait dissimulé le trident de l'empereur des Sept Mers derrière une épaisse paroi située dans la prison des traîtres. Rien donc ne viendrait troubler le sommeil du dieu des océans pendant un certain temps…

Tous cependant se rendaient compte que ces combats difficiles n'avaient été qu'une répétition pour le réveil à terme de l'empereur Hadès. Ils devraient donc panser leurs plaies tout en restant vigilants. Donadieu, dès qu'il fut en mesure de se mouvoir seul, n'eut rien de plus pressé que d'aller à Athènes chercher sa fille. Alizea tendit les bras vers son père, qui ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme de soulagement et d'émotion. Quand Harmonie revit sa fille, ce fut un déluge de larmes qui fut répandu, au grand étonnement de la petite fille qui ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi ses parents pleuraient alors qu'ils étaient heureux. Curieusement, Alizea ne pleura pas, mais, bien qu'ils en eussent été séparés seulement trois semaines, ils la trouvèrent changée. Lorsqu'elle dit 'ma-ma' 'pa-pa' en leur tendant les bras, les deux parents fondirent en larmes. Son langage devenait de plus en plus intelligible, à ce qu'en remarqua son père, fier comme Artaban.

Ils remercièrent la matrone, qui leur dit :

« Votre petite fille est bénie par Dieu, elle fera de grandes choses… »

Non contente d'être matrone, elle pouvait également voir certaines choses chez les gens qui n'étaient pas perceptibles par tous, et avait remarqué chez Alizea une très forte aura. Les deux parents se regardèrent, se disant mentalement qu'il n'y avait là rien d'étonnant et se promettant de surveiller toute chose anormale chez la fillette…

Ils ramenèrent l'enfant à la grotte. Leur vie, alors, reprit son cours normal, au rythme de la surveillance du Sanctuaire et de l'évolution de l'enfant. Pourtant, ils savaient qu'à présent la guerre sainte était extrêmement proche et que cet équilibre allait de toute façon se rompre un jour ou l'autre. Chacun d'eux avait à cœur de profiter des moments heureux car ils ignoraient s'ils dureraient longtemps. Shanti et Ephrem, ressentant la même chose, passèrent du temps avec leur filleule dès qu'il le pouvaient, et Donadieu, avec son humour particulier, trouvait imparable le fait que c'était toujours Ephrem qui était sali par Alizea. Pour Shanti, c'était une toute autre histoire et, dès qu'Alizea sut parler intelligiblement, elle le prit comme victime de ses babils incessants. Le chevalier d'or, patient, lui répondait sans se lasser. Lorsqu'on fêta ses trois ans, elle lui posa cette question, provoquant tout d'abord un silence étonné :

« A qui tu parles, Ti ? »

Le chevalier d'or ne se démonta pas et répondit tranquillement :

« Je parle à Bouddha, Alizea… »

Ceci pourtant déclencha l'hilarité de Donadieu qui dit entre deux éclats de rire :

« Franchement tu es encore plus étrange que je ne le pensais… »

Mais Shanti n'était pas du genre à se formaliser pour si peu et répondit :

« Ta fille m'a posé une question, je lui ai répondu exactement la vérité, et peu me chaut qu'elle te fasse rire… »

Donadieu, sous le regard orageux de son épouse, reprit son souffle et se souvint qu'on considérait ordinairement Shanti comme l'homme le plus proche de Dieu. Le mystère qui environnait le jeune chevalier d'or de la Vierge lui donnait une aura particulière, qui le faisait quelque peu craindre et respecter. Pourtant, pour qui le connaissait, c'était un agréable compagnon et Alizea l'adorait depuis toujours. Par ses paroles, il avait confirmé les légendes qui couraient sur lui depuis son enfance, mais, devant ses amis les plus proches, cela ne le gênait guère.

Harmonie demanda alors à sa fille :

« Mais, Alizea, comment as-tu su ? »

L'enfant, occupée à jouer avec la poupée qu'elle venait de recevoir pour ses trois ans, dit ingénument à sa mère :

« Mais, maman, je l'ai entendu… »

Cette simple phrase fit ouvrir des yeux ronds à Donadieu, Harmonie et Ephrem. Comment une petite fille de trois ans avait-elle pu entendre Bouddha parler à Shanti ? Cela confirmait ce qu'avait dit la matrone juive à son propos, mais aucun des parents finalement ne voulait qu'Alizea possédât des pouvoirs particuliers, même si c'était inévitable au vu de son génome.

Cette nuit-là, la Lune à son lever trouva Donadieu assis sur son lit, victime d'une insomnie. La découverte des pouvoirs d'Alizea le perturbait grandement. Pour l'instant, il ne s'agissait là que de capacités mineures, mais il en savait assez sur les pouvoirs de ce genre pour savoir que d'autres, plus puissants, pourraient apparaître lorsqu'elle grandirait. Comment avait-il pu croire en la normalité de sa fille, sachant ce qu'ils étaient tous deux ? Que se passerait-il pour elle s'ils n'étaient plus là pour lui apprendre à utiliser ses capacités hors du commun ? Pour l'instant, il était impossible de savoir exactement de quoi elle était capable, il faudrait attendre que ses pouvoirs s'éveillent pour en avoir le cœur net. Harmonie sentit les atermoiements de son mari, et s'éveilla elle aussi. Elle se coula jusqu'à lui et lui dit :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour Alizea, elle s'éveillera au fur et à mesure, comme nous l'avons fait quand nous étions enfants… »

Donadieu se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous avons une chance sur deux au moins de laisser notre peau dans cette guerre sainte, nous ne vivrons probablement pas assez longtemps pour voir cela. Comment Alizea fera-t-elle pour apprendre si aucun de nous, ni Ephrem, ni Shanti ne parviennent à survivre ? »

Harmonie eut alors le bon sens de répondre :

« Si la déesse a permis qu'Alizea vienne au monde, elle y pourvoira d'une façon à laquelle nous n'aurions sans doute pas pensé… »

Elle aussi avait peur pour l'avenir de sa fille, mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer à son époux. Elle ajouta :

« Alizea est née parce que la déesse l'a voulu, jamais elle ne la laissera seule, tu peux en être sûr… »

Elle disait surtout cela pour s'en convaincre…

A suivre


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère qui s'alourdissait de jour en jour, Ephrem proposa de peindre la famille sur un tableau. Bien que moins doué qu'Atlantis, le fluet Sagittaire, le Lion d'or avait un certain talent pour le dessin et la peinture. Le plus difficile fut de faire prendre la pose à Alizea, qui n'avait de cesse de vouloir bouger, mais il pallia à ce problème en prenant des croquis de la petite fille pour ensuite la représenter au naturel sur le tableau. Donadieu se déclara ravi du portrait, remercia Ephrem de son cadeau, qu'il posa sur une étagère, près du lit conjugal. Alizea, elle, le désigna et dit :

« Moi »

C'était devenu son leitmotiv depuis quelques temps. A trois ans et demie, elle voulait tout faire toute seule et se désignait régulièrement du doigt lorsqu'on lui demandait de faire quelque chose. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas encore à prononcer son prénom correctement, ce qui donnait 'Alea' ou 'Alzea'. Elle comprenait déjà lorsque son père lui parlait en français, mais la langue qu'elle utilisait était le grec, même si Harmonie avait à cœur de lui apprendre aussi sa propre langue, le dialecte circassien. Le ravissant accent zézayant de sa fille attendrissait Donadieu, mais Harmonie, déjà soucieuse de son élocution, lui faisait répéter inlassablement les 'je' et tous les mots avec 's'. Donadieu lui disait :

« Laisse-la donc parler comme elle le veut, nous n'avons pas le sang bleu, tu sais… »

Mais Harmonie n'en démordait pas :

« Elle doit parler correctement, c'est important pour son avenir… »

Mais le Cancer insistait :

« Elle n'a que trois ans, elle a bien le temps d'apprendre… »

Alizea, alors, fixait ses parents de ses grands yeux vairons, sans comprendre pourquoi ils se disputaient, mais il suffisait que sa lèvre se mît à trembler pour que ses parents, oubliant leur querelle, la prennent dans leurs bras pour la consoler. C'était souvent ainsi, et chacun d'eux profitait des moments passés avec elle comme si, par une prescience douloureuse, ils savaient qu'il ne leur restait que peu de temps. Ces moments devaient rester dans sa mémoire à jamais, et lui conférer une nostalgie qui ne la quitta jamais totalement, même lorsqu'elle fut adulte. Normalement, les enfants se souviennent assez peu de ce qui s'est passé lors de leur petite enfance, mais elle, par un présent des dieux, garda précisément en mémoire ces instants de joie passés avec ses parents et ses parrains, pour qu'elle pût toujours se souvenir d'eux pendant les moments difficiles et sombres à venir…

_La fin et le commencement_

Alors que la petite fille atteignait ses quatre ans et ses parents leur vingtième année, Hadès rentra dans la phase active de son réveil, ce qui causa à Donadieu des insomnies que rien ne put soulager, même pas la tendresse de son épouse. Pourtant, pour l'instant, aucune attaque ne venait des Enfers, il semblait que l'empereur des morts les observât, comme un chat observe la souris qu'il va attaquer, et jouât avec leurs nerfs pour mieux les surprendre lorsqu'il lui en prendrait la fantaisie. Cependant, ce n'était pas le genre de la déesse Athéna de se laisser énerver par le comportement félin de son oncle, et elle encouragea ses chevaliers d'or, un peu enclins à la nervosité, à garder le plus grand calme, même si elle augmenta les gardes. Alizea, alors, fut seule très souvent, ce qui préfigura pour elle la longue solitude qu'elle allait devoir affronter quelques mois plus tard. Calmement, elle jouait avec ses poupées, s'inventant des histoires qui lui faisaient oublier l'absence de ses parents. Dotée d'une vive intelligence, elle était aussi très mûre pour son âge et très imaginative…

Ce soir-là, Harmonie, arrivant du Sanctuaire sur le pied de guerre, se pencha sur le petit lit de sa fille. Alizea, profondément endormie, enserrait l'oreiller brodé par son père. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et chuchota :

« Dors bien et fais de beaux rêves, ma chérie… »

La petite fille sourit dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Harmonie, alors, une fois en chemise de nuit, s'examina dans le miroir et y vit la confirmation de ses craintes : la nouvelle ampleur de sa poitrine, son teint plus éclatant annonçaient sans doute possible une nouvelle grossesse. Elle n'avait pas encore de symptômes physiques, mais elle le savait, par cette intuition qu'ont les femmes et par l'expérience. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment rêvé pour avoir un autre enfant mais, si elle devait combattre prochainement, les chances de survie du bébé seraient assez limitées, elle le savait. Malgré la protection optimum offerte par son armure d'or, un choc violent pourrait provoquer une fausse couche. Elle réfléchissait encore, assise sur son lit, lorsque revint Donadieu. Inquiet de la mine de son épouse, il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle secoua la tête :

« Rien du tout, c'est la situation qui m'inquiète… »

Après tout, dès que les symptômes physiques se manifesteraient, il le saurait mais, jusque-là, elle avait décidé de le laisser dans l'ignorance. Il ôta ses vêtements, vint s'asseoir près d'elle et dit :

« Shion, Ladislas, Dohko et Atlantis sont restés éveillés, je vais dormir une heure ou deux puis ce sera mon tour, et le tien sur le matin… »

Il s'allongea et s'endormit immédiatement. Harmonie voulut en faire autant, mais ne put fermer l'œil. Une fois de plus, elle était partagée entre ses rôles d'épouse, de mère et de chevalier d'or…

Quelques jours encore se passèrent ainsi, mais l'empereur des Enfers n'avait pas encore décidé de lancer son offensive. Pourtant, celui qui sentit vraiment l'imminence de cette attaque fut Shanti. L'Indien savait que ses jours étaient désormais comptés, et surtout qu'il mourrait le premier…enfin, mourrait n'était pas tout à fait le terme exact pour quelqu'un éveillé au huitième sens depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Lorsqu'il vint voir Alizea entre deux tours de garde, il sut que c'était la dernière fois en cette vie qu'il la voyait. Le destin de la petite fille l'attendait ailleurs, loin de cette époque troublée. Il lui dit télépathiquement :

_« Fais bien attention à toi, petit serpent, mais la déesse veillera sur toi pendant ta longue attente… »_

La petite fille déposa un baiser mouillé sur les joues de son parrain et lui dit :

« A bientôt, Ti… »

Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Etait-ce seulement une parole d'enfant, ou fallait-il y voir une signification plus profonde ? Avait-elle compris ce qu'il lui avait dit télépathiquement ? Avec Alizea, les deux étaient possibles, et il reprit le chemin du Sanctuaire le cœur lourd pour la première fois de sa jeune existence. Malgré le fait qu'il était censé être détaché de toute émotion terrestre, il souffrit en pensant que cette petite fille allait devoir passer des années seule avant que son destin ne se révèle enfin à elle…

A la grotte, Donadieu emballa les vêtements, rangea avec eux sa besace de cuir et dissimula un peu partout les objets précieux, au cas où, y compris son alliance et celle d'Harmonie, qu'il rangea dans une petite boîte, et le tableau, qu'il dissimula dans l'oreiller d'Alizea. Il ressentait lui aussi que la fin était proche, aussi écrivit-il deux lettres, qu'il déposa dans son temple, destinées à assurer l'avenir d'Alizea. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait au moins un survivant à la guerre sainte qui pourrait s'occuper d'elle, et il se fichait comme d'une guigne de ce qu'on pourrait bien dire à ce propos après, seul lui importait le fait que sa fille eût quelqu'un qui s'occupât d'elle et la menât à l'âge de femme. Il connaissait tous ses pairs depuis de nombreuses années, chacun d'eux était suffisamment digne de confiance pour se charger de cette tâche et parler de ses parents à la petite fille. 

Alizea, ébahie, vit dans ces circonstances ses parents revêtus de leurs armures respectives, qu'ils ne quittaient plus. Le vêtement sacré se reflétait dans les yeux vairons de la petite fille, semblant y mettre une partie de la lumière du soleil retenue à l'intérieur. Nullement effrayée, la petite fille vint poser sa main sur l'armure du Cancer et, désignant le casque de son père, dit :

« Tu es un crabe, papa ! »

Donadieu, malgré le tragique de la situation, rit et dit :

« Le Cancer est un crabe, ma fille, mais rassure-toi, moi, je marche droit… »

La plaisanterie fit rire la petite fille. Depuis longtemps, elle savait que ses parents étaient des chevaliers d'or, mais elle ne les avait jamais vus avec leurs armures et cela l'impressionnait. Harmonie s'approcha de sa fille, et la prit dans ses bras en disant :

« Tu vois, c'est une armure et, si tu poses ta main sur elle, tu sentiras qu'elle vit. Montre-lui que tu es là, et peut-être qu'elle sera alors encore plus efficace pour me protéger… »

L'armure eut comme un frémissement, ce qui surprit à peine Harmonie qui savait bien évidemment que sa fille était promise à un destin particulier…

Elle pensa alors que le moment était bien choisi pour dévoiler à son époux et à sa fille la nouvelle qu'elle savait depuis quelques jours. Elle souleva Alizea et lui dit :

« Tu vas avoir un petit frère, ma chérie… »

Cette fois, elle était intimement persuadée que c'était un garçon, comme elle avait eu l'intuition qu'Alizea serait une fille. La mâchoire de Donadieu tomba d'un cran et il bégaya :

« A…alors, tu es… »

Elle hocha la tête et Alizea dit :

« Il sera là quand, maman ? »

Elle lui sourit et répondit :

« Dans quelques mois, ma chérie… »

Donadieu vint vers elles et les souleva et criant :

« C'est merveilleux !! »

Il en oublia un instant la guerre sainte imminente devant ce miracle avant de dire :

« Autant pour les potions de la matrone, elles ne fonctionnent pas… »

Harmonie regarda son époux et dit :

« Je sais à quoi tu penses : j'irai au combat quand même, je veux assumer mon rôle et, quoi que tu en penses, je ne risque rien, l'armure me protège… »

Elle le connaissait tellement bien ! Il se renfrogna et dit :

« Fais comme tu veux, mais fais attention à toi et au bébé… »

Alizea, elle, n'avait pas tout compris, mais elle se déclara ravie et enserra de ses petits bras le cou de sa mère. Celle-ci la serra davantage contre elle, sachant, par une prescience particulière, que c'était sans doute la dernière fois avant un certain temps…

Ce fut cette prescience qui lui fit arracher la pierre précieuse qui ornait son armure et la donner à Alizea. Donadieu en fit autant, puis il dit à sa fille :

« Attends-nous ma chérie, nous reviendrons bientôt… »

Les hostilités se déclarèrent le lendemain, lors d'un orage violent, et les armées infernales envahirent le Sanctuaire. Shanti, le premier, se trouva face à l'un des trois Juges des Enfers, Eaque de Garuda, qui avait réussi à se faufiler grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques. L'Indien savait qu'il n'en réchapperait pas, mais il mit tout son cœur dans son combat, sachant que, pour lui, cela ne représentait que la première partie de la lutte, celle-ci se poursuivrait aux Enfers où sa connaissance du Huitième Sens lui permettrait d'arriver en vie. Il combattit courageusement, mais son adversaire eut raison de lui. Avant d'expirer, Shanti murmura :

« Ce n'est pas…fini… »

Et il ferma les yeux, sentant les fleurs du champ de twin sal comme dernière oraison funèbre…

Autour du temple de la Vierge, le Sanctuaire était le théâtre de combats furieux et désespérés. Aghelos, le Scorpion, mourut le second, terrassé par la puissante attaque de la harpe de Pharaon. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Amédéo, le Taureau d'or, qui vendit chèrement sa peau face à Rhadamanthe du Wyvern. Au delà de la peine qu'ils ressentaient, l'objectif, pour ceux qui vivaient encore, était de protéger leur déesse, à tout prix. 

Minos du Griffon, l'un des Juges, tua ensuite Ladislas du Verseau au terme d'un long combat où le maître de l'eau et de la glace eut cependant le dessous face à la malhonnêteté et à la puissance malsaine du spectre. Eaque combattit Amphialaos des Gémeaux, et le grec parvint à lui résister assez longtemps avant de succomber. Là, il se produisit quelque chose qui stupéfia le Juge : Amphialaos parut se dédoubler, et il se retrouva séance tenante devant…le frère jumeau du chevalier d'or, Aristeios, bien décidé à abattre celui qui avait mis un terme à la vie de son frère. Aristeios parvint à tuer Eaque, mais en mourut dans les bras de Dohko de la Balance. 

C'était la confusion la plus totale au milieu de la plus totale obscurité. Chaque temple était le théâtre de combats furieux entre ressortissants de l'ombre et guerriers de la lumière. Ce fut Atlantis, l'artiste, qui se trouva face à un Minos en grande forme. Le sensible chevalier d'or lui opposa une résistance farouche et, alors qu'Harmonie, qui avait combattu en bas, courait vers la déesse, il rendit son dernier soupir. Harmonie serra les poings, les larmes aux yeux en voyant le corps sans vie de celui qui avait été son ami, et interpella le Juge :

« Tu vas payer pour sa mort, monstre !! »

Et elle engagea le combat…

Ephrem se trouvait, lui, face à Rhadamanthe du Wyvern qui le traitait avec toute la morgue dont il était capable. Face à ce félin feulant au regard vert, le Juge pensa pouvoir vaincre sans le moindre problème. Ephrem, bien décidé à respecter son serment, était bien décidé à l'envoyer rejoindre sans tarder ses ancêtres. A la première attaque du froid Juge, une grande partie du temple vola en éclats, sa _Greatest Caution_ démontrant ainsi sa puissance dévastatrice. Pourtant, Ephrem avait la vie chevillée au corps, mais cela ne suffit pas pour qu'il la gardât. Donadieu arriva juste à temps pour recueillir le dernier soupir de son ami. Ephrem, ensanglanté, ouvrit les yeux et dit simplement « Shalom » avant d'expirer dans les bras de Donadieu. Le Cancer en colère ferma les yeux de son ami dont le dernier souhait avait été la paix, et se mit à courir derrière Rhadamanthe avec l'intention évidente et non dissimulée de lui faire rendre gorge…

Harmonie, finalement, parvint au prix de grands efforts à avoir raison de Minos, et ressentit fortement la disparition successive de tous ses pairs. Il ne restait plus à présent que Kayla du Capricorne, actuellement en cours de combat contre Myu du Papillon, Shion du Bélier, qui venait d'achever son combat, Dohko de la Balance, elle-même et Donadieu. La mort d'Ephrem fit couler des larmes sur ses joues, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le pleurer car Rhadamanthe, alors, arriva. Il ricana :

« Il ne reste plus que toi sur mon chemin, chevalier d'or, et je pourrai ensuite aller prendre la vie de ta déesse sans grande difficultés… »

Harmonie, malgré ses graves blessures, se redressa et répliqua :

« Crois-tu, spectre ? Ta trop grande confiance en toi-même sera ta perte… »

De son côté, Donadieu, sentant que sa déesse serait bientôt sans défenseur, se mit à courir vers le palais. Dans le Temple de la Vierge, où planait encore l'essence de ce qu'avait été Shanti, il croisa Shion, qui avait vaincu son adversaire et courait comme lui pour défendre la déesse. Celui-ci put lui donner des nouvelles de la bataille : lentement, les forces du bien prenaient le dessus sur les forces obscures, mais la bataille n'était pas encore gagnée, loin de là. Donadieu dit alors à son jeune collègue :

« Va auprès de la déesse, Shion, protège-la, nous te rejoindrons plus tard… »

Le jeune Atlante de dix-huit ans acquiesça et fila, ses cheveux verts trempés de pluie formant comme un halo autour de sa tête pâle. Donadieu, alors, sentit que Kayla venait, lui aussi, de rejoindre les Mayas ses ancêtres auprès des dieux, terrassé par l'impressionnante force mentale de Myu. Cependant, le courageux Capricorne emporta le fluet papillon des Enfers ainsi que tous ses Fairy avec lui, ce qui ne consola qu'à peine Donadieu, qui appréciait de temps en temps la compagnie discrète et silencieuse de Kayla. Le Cancer, alors, ressentit une forte douleur dans la poitrine, et se remit à courir, sentant Harmonie en grand danger. Jusque-là, il n'avait pu l'aider dans ses combats, occupé ailleurs, et accéléra encore sa vitesse, suppliant mentalement sa déesse d'arriver à temps. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin au Temple du Sagittaire, où se déroulait le combat de son épouse, il la vit à terre, ensanglantée. Son armure avait cédé en plusieurs endroits, mais son regard était toujours aussi combattif. Elle eut un léger sourire pour lui et dit :

« Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot… »

Il dit, son regard bleu se posant froidement sur le Juge :

« Repose-toi, je vais l'achever… »

Mais Rhadamanthe, malgré plusieurs attaques qui avaient entamé son surplis, ne donnait pas du tout l'impression de quelqu'un qu'on doit achever. Cependant, il reconnut Donadieu et se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes, sa réputation étant connue aux Enfers. Harmonie, d'un geste brusque, se détacha de l'étreinte de son époux et dit :

« Pas question, c'est mon combat… »

Rhadamanthe ricana et se disposa à faire son attaque. Une lumière verte glauque éclaira ce qui restait de la pièce, et il concentra son effort sur Harmonie. Celle-ci, bien que sérieusement blessée, parvint à éviter le _Greatest Caution_ du Juge. Alors Rhadamanthe, à présent quelque peu énervé, mit toute sa puissance dans son attaque et, lorsque la poussière et la lumière verte se dissipèrent, Donadieu, qui n'avait rien, découvrit Harmonie près de lui, au milieu d'une mare de sang. Il la retourna, l'appuya contre son bras et dit :

« Non…non… »

Harmonie ouvrit péniblement les yeux et dit dans un souffle :

« Je…je t'aime… »

Et sa tête retomba. Donadieu, désespéré et furieux, baissa la tête mais une main se posa sur son épaule :

« Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle, mon ami, tu dois finir ton combat… »

C'était la voix grave et posée de Dohko. Donadieu déposa doucement le corps désormais sans vie de son épouse et dit :

« Je vais lui donner ce qu'il mérite, ne t'inquiète pas. Shion est auprès de la déesse, rejoins-le, vous ne serez pas trop de deux… »

Le regard bleu humide du Cancer brûlait de haine. Dohko s'écarta et avança mais, fasciné, il regarda Donadieu, le regard haineux et le sourire aux lèvres, s'avancer sur son adversaire. Jamais les_Vagues d'Hadès_ (_Sekishiki Mei Ka Ha_) ne furent si puissantes et, quand se dissipèrent les brumes blanches, de Rhadamanthe il ne restait plus rien. Donadieu, lui, gisait sur le sol, ensanglanté, ayant visiblement mis dans cette attaque ce qui lui restait de force vitale. Son visage était serein et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres exsangues, parce qu'il avait enfin rejoint celle qu'il aimait. Dohko n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions sur cette relation réprouvée, mais posa sa main sur le front de son ami et dit quelques mots avant de se mettre à courir vers le palais, là où l'appelait son devoir…

Dans le Temple du Cancer, la volonté malfaisante d'Hadès provoqua un petit vent, qui fit glisser les deux lettres laissées par Donadieu concernant Alizea derrière le meuble où elles étaient posées, condamnant cette petite fille qui était destinée à causer sa perte à l'oubli. C'était sans compter sur la déesse Athéna et sur la débrouillardise de la petite fille, qui infligea aux sinistres plans de l'empereur le camouflet que l'on sait. 

La déesse vainquit Hadès dans un déluge de lumière qui fut vu d'une petite grotte cachée dans la montagne, et, avant d'expirer, confia à Dohko et à Shion, les deux seuls survivants de cette hécatombe, les deux missions que seraient les leurs pour plus de deux siècles. Et, alors que la fumée des incendies était à peine éteinte sur le Sanctuaire exsangue, Alizea, seule dans sa grotte, chuchota :

Papa, maman ? Vous êtes où ?

Les larmes aux yeux, la petite fille commençait d'attendre…

**FIN **


End file.
